Pokemon Legacy
by Orrenn
Summary: A somewhat dark OC fic. A young woman travels the world seeking a cure for her illness. Faced with her own demise, she must come to terms with her mortality, or suffer to live a life of fear and regret.
1. Episode 1: The Paths We Choose

I've re-uploaded this several times, but hopefully I got all of the uploading errors fixed now. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please take the time to review it. Thank you.

Pokemon Legacy

Episode 1:

The Paths We Choose

_Pokemon… Their origin has been disputed since they first appeared in our world, centuries ago. Some believe Pokemon to hail from some distant world in the farthest reaches of space. Others believe that they've always been here, and we humans in our youth have long since forgotten this. Regardless of where they've come from, Pokemon have taken their place in this world, and through them we are brought a balance in nature. Humans have also been brought to a balance because of Pokemon. They have become our most cherished friends, companions, and allies._

_This is the story of what can happen if these balances were to be corrupted, but more than that, it is a story of friendship, adventure, and the strife that accompanies it, but more than that, this is my story. My name, is Luna._

* * *

Luna awoke to the bellowing sound of the ship's horn. She sat up to peer out the small portside window of her cabin. Slowly as the fading remnants of a pleasant dream fled her mind, a soft smile graced her lips. "We're here, finally… Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region… It's not far from here… Old man, I sure hope you weren't senile…" 

Her countenance suddenly changed from a soft smile, to a childish grin. She laughed joyfully as she jumped from bed and gathered her belongings. She was certain that things would work out just as she'd hoped.

Luna found herself wandering the streets of the city. The thought certainly had occurred to her that a map would be useful, however, without the luxury of such a thing she had no idea of where she could find one herself. "Uhm… Hm… I'm pretty sure… Ah, no! I've already been that way… Okay, this way!" She turn a corner, and suddenly found herself colliding with someone, falling to the ground. "Ah! …Ah… owww…. Hey, you should watch where you're going, you know!"

"Well sorry! I didn't expect someone to just pop out from behind a wall! Ugh… Nevermind; you're not hurt are you?"

"Well… no… Not really." Luna examined her most recent acquaintance. He was a young man, about her age, with medium length blonde hair tied behind his head, and a short wooden bokken slung over his back. A Growlithe was tugging on his pants leg, decidedly in an effort to get him to stand again.

"Well, that's good," he said as he stood himself up again. He held out his hand to help her back up. Luna accepted his help. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"You can tell…?"

"Well, not really… Just a guess. Uh, the name's Batou by the way."

"I'm Luna… Uh, hey… Could you, happen to give me directions by chance? I'm kinda lost."

"Uh… I would but I'm kinda late for…"

"_**Grow-lithe!**_"

"… ah… nothing… Sure, where are you trying to get to?"

"I was actually trying to find the Pokemon Gym."

"Really? So you're another one of those trainers, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Alright then. That actually works since it's pretty close to where I was going anyway. Mind if we hurry…?"

"I thought you said you weren't late for anything," Luna mocked.

"Eh…heh… Yeah…"

"_**Growl-ithe…**_" uttered the nearby Pokemon, triumphantly.

* * *

"Well, this is it. Cinnabar Island Gym. The Gym Leader here likes fire types so, you should probably factor that into your strategy." 

"Uh… Thanks…"

"Sure. Anyway, I've gotta go," Batou said as he began running off. "Sensei's going to chew me out for being late again… Bye. It was nice meeting you! Come on Growlithe."

"_**Growl-…**_"

"Thanks!" shouted Luna. "It was nice meeting you too! …Huh… What a strange guy. …He seemed nice enough though." She sighed. "Oh well. I'll probably never see him again any way."

Luna approached the Gym. She felt her stomach turning knots. She hadn't expected to be so nervous, but this was going to be the first major battle of her career. Of course she would be a little nervous… She just hadn't expected to be very nervous. She reached out her hand, tucking every bit of her nervousness deep down inside of her, and opened the door… or at least, she would have… "No way… It can't be… How can it be locked!?" She placed her back to the door and slowly slid to the ground. "Great… this is just my luck… It takes me so long to find the place, and when I finally get here it's locked anyway… sigh Oh well… I guess it's no big deal…"

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Hm?" Luna looked up to see an old man addressing her.

"You wouldn't be trying to get into the Gym there to challenge Blaine would you?"

"Well, yeah, actually… I was but the place is all locked down…"

"Well, that's a shame. I hear Blaine's out of town for a few days."

"He has **such** great timing…"

"Erm… yes, well… I believe he has someone who fills in for him while he's away… I'll be durned if I can remember his name though… I'm sure if I heard it I'd know it."

An odd sensation of realization slowly washed over Luna. "His name is Batou, isn't it…?"

"Batou! Yeah, that's it. That's his name."

Luna sighed. "Great… This **is **my luck… Who knows where he ran off to now."

"Well that's not hard. I saw him run into that building down the street just a second ago."

"Just down the street! Uh…" Luna paused for a moment, a look of subtle annoyance coming over her face. "You're not good at getting to the point are you?"

The old man's only response was to simply smile.

Luna stood up. "Alright, fine. Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, I'm happy to help."

Luna rushed to the building the old man had pointed out. A sign explained that the building was a martial arts dojo of some sort. There was a sparring match taking place when she arrived. Batou was a part of this match, his opponent an older man with a notably larger build.

The large man charged down Batou, taking a mighty swing at him while at it. Batou evaded, calmly stepping backwards. The large man took another swing; this time Batou parried it, but due to the man's sheer physical strength, he was staggered by the force of the blow. The man clearly saw this as his chance to finish the match. He took a swing from the right. Batou, though his stance at first was clumsy (due to still recovering from the last blow), managed to evade and close the gap between them. In what was like the blinking of an eye, he had both evaded, and struck his opponent a clean blow. Batou was declared the winner of the match, the onlookers and students of the dojo clapping, and cheering in admiration.

"_**Growlithe!**_"

Batou looked up and saw Luna standing at the door. He smiled, and waved to her. "Hey, Luna. I'm surprised to see you again so soon."

Luna paused for a moment, trying to decide how to best respond. "You jerk! How could you just take me to the Gym and leave me there when you know it's closed!? What's the matter with you!?"

Batou's expression changed to one of confusion. "Huh…? What do you mean the Gym's closed? …It's closed?"

"Yeah, and some guy said that **you** were supposed to be the fill-in."

"Fill-in? …For, the Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, that's what he said." There was a long pause between them. "But… that's not true is it."

"No… it's not."

Luna could feel her cheeks turning red. "Well… don't I look like a real… eh…"

"Ooh ooh! Can I say it!? … You jerk!" Batou burst out with laughter, which would have been enough on its own… but Growlithe also seemed to find it amusing. "Hey, if the Gym's closed, then why don't you just train your Pokemon more? That way you'll have a better chance of winning whenever you get to really take on the Gym Leader."

"Well, I suppose…"

"_**Grow-lithe!**_"

* * *

"So, how late were you really?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You know… You couldn't have been at that dojo longer than thirty minutes. What were you doing that got you so late?"

Batou nodded. "Well honestly, I don't see why I should be telling you. I mean, you basically **are **a complete stranger… Just talking to you goes against everything my mother ever taught me."

"Hey, that's not nice… I'm just new here and you're the only one I've met so far."

"Right… Well, here we are."

Luna gazed up in mixed surprise and awe. "Wow! You live **here**?"

Batou shrugged. "It's not like it's anything too fancy… My dad's a scientist, trying to build a better Pokeball or something… I dunno, but anyway it's really only about twenty percent house, eighty percent 'mad scientist research center'. The important thing is that it's outside the city, so we can train your Pokemon out here without having to worry about things like… innocent bystanders…"

The building before them was at least twice the size of a normal house. It was white, and there was a large wing with a skylight. Batou had suggested that she come stay with his family. Since it was outside the city, he argued that it would be better suited for Pokemon training.

The two of them entered the building. The inside was no less fantastic then the exterior. Everything was so clean, and well kept, yet quaint and simple. If there was a difference, it was that the interior was far less flamboyant. It really did look like a normal home. She found it very refreshing, compared to some of her, more recent accommodations.

"I just need to check in with the old man. You know, check if there are any new chores for me, phone calls, check if he somehow managed to doom all of mankind… That sort of thing…"

Luna blinked, coming out of her fantasies back into the so called reality. "Sorry, I was kinda spaced out there. Up until that last part at least… Your, dad's not really that bad is he?"

Batou glanced at her for a second before answering. "Do you really want to know the truth…? Because if you do, there's one thing you should know…" He paused, feigning dramatic effect. "You can't handle the truth."

Before Luna even had time to comprehend how she could possibly respond to this display, a man in a white lab coat, covered in soot walked through the room, taking one solitary glance at Batou before commenting, "Don't ask…" and continuing up the stairs and disappearing around a corner. Shortly after a woman came from the same entrance, also wearing a lab coat though notably devoid of soot. She was tall, with her light colored hair tied in a bun, and a pair of glasses positioned on her nose. Unlike Batou's father, who had seemed just a little bit cranky, she seemed strangely amused. "The DNA resequencer exploded again."

Batou nodded. "I know… By the way, mom, this is Luna. She's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Oh, is that right? …Great, well, I'm sorry I don't have time to sit and chat but it's really busy around here these days. It's nice meeting you Luna, feel free to stay as long as you like." As she was speaking she was already making her way up the stairs.

"Thank you, ma'am," answered Luna after her. She paused a moment after Batou's mother had gone. "Your parents are very…"

"Eccentric…?"

"…easy going."

"Really… Huh, well that's a new one."

* * *

Afterwards, the two of them went back out to the lawn. "Alright Luna, when you're ready, bring out whichever Pokemon you'd use to challenge Blaine and try to take on Growlithe. The best way to learn is through doing, right?" 

Luna nodded. "Right. In that case, Piplup, come on out!"

"_**Piplup!**_"

"A Piplup, huh? I've never even heard of that Pokemon." Batou smiled. "This should be fun, right pal?"

"_**Grow-lithe!**_"

_Alright, Piplup should have the advantage here, being a water type… I can do it!_ "Piplup, use your Bubble attack!"

"Just go straight through it with your Flame Wheel."

Growlithe's Flame Wheel cut through Piplup's Bubbles, scoring a direct hit.

"Piplup!"

"Now Flamethrower. That should finish it."

"_**Grow…lithe!**_" Growlithe reared back and fired its Flamethrower. Piplup was hit directly by the flame and knocked out.

"Piplup! Are you alright?"

"_**Pi..plup…**_"

Batou shrugged. "Sorry… It's not hurt as bad as it looks. Your Piplup should be fine."

Luna nodded. She pulled Piplups Pokeball from her belt. "Right… Thanks Piplup. Recall." She turned to Batou and forced a smile, "Well, thanks for trying to help me. I should get Piplup to the Pokemon Center, though."

She turned to leave, but she heard Batou start to say something. "Hey… You know, you don't have to you know; go all the way back into town I mean. See, my parents are actually, well… impulsive… So the first time they saw Growlithe, they basically stocked up better than the local Pokemon Center anyway. We've got everything you'd need here, and it would save you the trip too. …Oh! And don't worry. I help out around the Pokemon Center some days, and so I know how to use all the equipment and everything."

Luna paused for a moment. "Batou… Thank you."

* * *

_For the next several days, Batou continued to help me train my Piplup. It wasn't easy, but after only a few short days, Piplup had already become much stronger. Even so, we still couldn't defeat Batou and his Growlithe. Regardless, I began to realize that there wasn't much time left, and I would soon have to be the one to bring an end to these days._

Luna and her Piplup sat on a beach, not far from Batou's home. Batou and Growlithe had gone to the dojo, while his parents remained enthralled by their research; so Luna was alone again. It reminded her of what things had been like growing up. Everyone was always so busy. The difference is, back then she never really cared. Over time, Luna had come to realize she'd gotten used to it. Over the past few days, she had become sensitized to the cruel fate of being alone.

"Hey, Piplup… Do, you ever feel…" Her voice trailed off. She herself wasn't even sure what the last word may have been.

Piplup gazed up at her with his big, cutesy eyes. He seemed to question her. _**"Pip-lup…?"**_

Luna sighed. "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"_**Pip…"**_

It was silent between them for a moment. "Hey… Let's get out off here."

"_**Pip-lup!?"**_

"We'll… just leave… Go on like we always have. It'll be fun. Just think of all the adventures we'll have."

Piplup seemed surprised by this. Surprised and infuriated it seemed… He began adamantly shouting, _**"Piplup! Pipl, pipl, piplup! Piplup; pi!"**_

"Hey, hold on! I…" Suddenly, Luna started coughing violently into her hands.

"_**Piplup!"**_ shouted the little Pokemon with worry.

Luna's coughing fit came to an end, but she didn't move for awhile afterward. She was shaking. She tried to stop, but she just couldn't stop shaking. Slowly, she pulled her hands away, peering into her palms. She stared at the thin red streak that had coated her palms. Her expression changed from worry to a sad sincerity. "I just don't want anyone else to have to worry about me." She lowered her hands to peer up to the sky. The sun was just setting. It was beautiful. Truly, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever come to see in her lifetime. Yet even this crimson sky could not truly ease her worry. "I… I'm not sure, how much time I have left."

"_**Pi…"**_

"I don't want anyone to worry about me," she repeated. "This is the path I choose. …But…" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm scared… I'm so scared Piplup!"

"_**Pip-lup…"**_

"Piplup… Will you, stay with me…? Right up until the very end?"

"_**Piplup!"**_ Piplup jumped into Luna's lap, bouncing and shouting, _**"Piplup! Piplup!"**_ It was somehow reassuring.

Luna dried her tears. "Thanks Piplup, but this isn't the end yet. I'll find a way… I have to, because if I don't… Well, that's it then. On to the Seafoam Islands!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Batou and Growlithe had just returned home, but the building seemed strangely quiet. "Mom!? Dad!? …Luna!? Where is everybody?" Suddenly, Batou spotted something different. On a table near the entranceway, there was a plain piece of paper. A letter was inscribed on it. As he read the letter, his expression changed more and more to one of disbelief. "She's, gone…? But… she can't leave now. A huge storm's coming! I've gotta go look for her!" 

"_**Growlithe!"**_

With that, the two of them rushed out into the clouded night. Immediately after they'd left, Batou's mother came into the room. "Batou? Are you here? …Hm… Well, that's strange. I was sure I could have heard him here a minute ago." Looking around her she spotted the note, fallen to the floor after Batou had left. "What's this…?" As she read over the letter, realization came over her. Batou's father arrived around this time as well.

"What's going on? Isn't Batou here?"

Batou's mother quickly turned and placed the note into his hand. "Quickly read this."

"Luna's gone?"

"Yes, and I think Batou's gone after her; and I heard there was a terrible storm coming."

"Heh… Well, that sounds like Batou. Always running off without his head."

"We should go look for him."

"Wait a minute… what's this?" He pointed to a spot on the paper.

"What… Oh my! Is that blood?"


	2. Episode 2: Radiance! The Legacy of Hope!

Episode 2:

Radiance! The Legacy of Hope!

_This is the life I have been forced to live. When you don't know how much time you have, a person resolves to one of two things. They either choose to live like they have nothing at all to lose, or they resign themselves to death, thus losing everything to their fear. I promised myself that I wouldn't fear what was to come, but I just can't bring myself to do so. I'm not really that brave; I spend every day trying to get out. Maybe it's not my will to live that drives me… Maybe, it's my fear of what is to come… I'm not that brave at all really… I'm afraid._

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder struck its ominous cord. Luna thought that this place, these Seafoam Islands as they were called, might have been beautiful. She would have loved to visit them if circumstance and weather were different. However, as things were, the islands were a dismal place indeed. Waves crashed against the frozen island she had landed on. Perhaps the water would have frozen as well, had they not been so turbulent. It was a small miracle that the boat she had rented actually reached the shore at all. 

The island she had landed on was large, and the most likely one for her mission. The rugged terrain would have made the land impassible, but the island itself was an intricate network of caverns. These caverns were where the old man had suggested to search, but he had also warned that they were a labyrinth. It would be very easy to become lost in them, and even likely that the exits could be blocked off by snow and ice. Locals claimed the island was kept in such a frozen state by Articuno, the legendary pokemon of ice, and many suggest that Articuno was in fact the guardian of the Seafoam islands. However, there are those who claim that though Articuno may visit the Seafoam islands from time to time, it is not the guardian of the island. These claims are further substantiated by sightings around the globe, the Orange Islands not being the least of which. Luna herself could remember strange weather patterns around the globe a few years back, the cause of which seemed to originate in the Orange Islands, and even seemed to directly involve the legendary pokemon Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. Regardless of these stories, they had no direct effect on Luna's goal here.

Luna entered into the caves, traveling deep within them until she could no longer sense any sign of the storm violently raging outside. She eventually came to a large cavern, illuminated by strange crystal formations. There were several small but steady streams of water, falling from the ceiling, cascading off the rocks, and falling into a crystal pool in the far side of the cavern. "This is amazing…!" She approached one of the luminescent crystals. Its glow was a faint, bluish color, which tinted the entire cavern the same shade. _I wonder what these things are…? Maybe…? Hm, I should take one with me, just in case._ She began searching the cavern for a crystal fragment small enough to carry in her pack, but she could only find larger crystals. This room hadn't been touched by humans in ages.

She noticed a faint glow coming from the pool. Upon closer inspection, she saw a broken crystal fragment on the bottom of the pool, however, the water was much deeper than she had expected; at least twelve feet in depth, making it hard to judge the crystals size. She tested the water with her hand, but pulled it away quickly. _I thought so… It's too cold to go for a swim, but I can't pass this up. Even if there's only a small chance, I have to try._ Luna drew a pokeball from her belt and released Piplup from it. "Piplup, can you swim over there and get that crystal for me? You should be able to handle the cold better than I can."

Piplup glanced where Luna had pointed, before turning back to her and nodding. _**"Pip-lup!"**_ He then dove into the frigid water, returning a few moments later, dragging the crystal along with him. Luna helped Piplup out of the water, taking the crystal, which was just a bit larger than her hand. Its size was just about right for carrying.

"Thanks Piplup. I don't know if it'll help anything, be we have to explore all of our options."

"_**Piplup."**_

Luna stored the crystal in her bag before turning back to her Piplup. "Hey, if you're not too cold from the swim, you want to stay out of your pokeball for awhile? I could use the company."

"_**Pipl-up!"**_ responded the pokemon, affirmatively.

Luna smiled. She always thought Piplups responses were cute. "Alright then. Lets get going." The two of them backtracked through the tunnels until Luna found a passage she had missed before. Following it, they returned to the surface, closer to the center of the island. The storm was still as violent as ever, and Luna had to hold Piplup tight to keep him from blowing away in the strong winds. They had come out into a clearing encased between the rocky peaks of the island. There were three more tunnels that went back underground, and Luna rushed to the one that she thought was closest to the center of the island.

The path Luna had chosen descended fast, and was slick with rain water from the storm. Both Luna and Piplup had to be cautious to avoid falling. This made the going slow, but they continued traveling deeper into the caverns at a steady pace. Suddenly Luna heard something, and she stopped to listen more closely. The sound was steady, and soft, yet resonating and beautiful. "Is that, singing?" She suddenly felt something slimy, rubbing against her hand, and cried out in surprise, losing her balance as she did. Both Luna, and Piplup slid violently down the tunnel, scraping their sides against the wall as they did, until they finally came to a stop when the tunnel opened out into a steady cavern. Luna grimaced with the pain of having just slid down a very rough slide the entirely wrong way. She looked up and searched for Piplup. "Piplup! Are you alright!?"

"_**Pi-p…"**_ responded a dazed Piplup.

Luna then saw what had brushed her hand. "A Ditto? I didn't know they could be found here."

Piplup regained his senses and stood up to find the Ditto staring right in front of him. _**"Piplup?"**_ The Ditto then transformed into the perfect likeness of Piplup, thoroughly shocking the little creature. A series of incomprehensible pokemon arguments followed between the two.

"Hey, settle down Piplup! I don't think it means any harm," said Luna in an effort to reason with them. Both pokemon fumed, and turned their backs to each other in a rather childish manner. Luna sighed and shook her head, realizing there was no real point in reasoning with them. She looked around the cavern, noticing it was lit by the same crystals as before, but there was nothing much more notable. Icicle formations were rather large in some places, and a pillar made completely of ice stood in the center of the cavern, but that was the extent of it. There didn't really seem to be anything of interest here. "Come on Piplup. We're moving on."

Luna began walking, but as she did, she could hear the sound of a Piplup frantically shouting behind her. Expecting that the two had gotten to their fighting again, she turned to scold Piplup, but when she did all she could see was a massive energy burst cutting through the air toward her. Piplup jumped between her and the blast, absorbing most of its force, but they were both sent skidding across the ground into the nearby wall. Luna cringed at the pain, and looked down at the Piplup in her arms. "Piplup… Are you…?" Her sentence was stopped short. Piplup began to glow and Luna slowly began to realize what had just happened. "…It… Ditto…? Why did you do that…?"

"_**Ditto…"**_

"_**Piplup!"**_ Luna looked up at the sudden noise. Piplup rushed toward her, making sure she was safe. Behind him, hovering only a few feet off the ground, loomed a monstrous Gyarados, recovering its strength after using its Hyper Beam attack. Luna suddenly realized how fortunate she was to have survived such a powerful attack. If it hadn't been for Ditto…

_No way… There's no way we can beat a Gyarados. We have to run!_ As these thoughts passed her mind, energy began condensing inside of Gyarados's gaping mouth. _It's attacking again!_ Luna strained her legs to get up and run, but while she was still rising from the ground, she collapsed back down in a fit of coughs. _It can't… No! Not now! This can't… Not now!_ She couldn't move. All she could do was to heave for breathes between her fits. Gyarados fired his Hyper Beam. Luna tried to shout. She tried to tell Piplup to run; to get out of the way, but she couldn't. All she could do was try to breathe. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a figure. She could see Piplup rise up to take the attack. _He's using Bide! But… No, Piplup! You can't…_ Her coughing continued, and tears began to run down her face. She closed her eyes.

Luna felt herself being lifted up. She wondered if she was dead. If maybe God had pitied her, and sent his angels to spare her the pain and take her away. But no… It couldn't be… It was still so very cold. Luna opened her eyes, and found that she was now riding on the back of a Gyarados! She turned her head, and could see Piplup riding behind her, as well as a large crater where she had been laying a moment before. Her coughing had subsided. "Ditto…"

"_**Rwwwaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"**_ Ditto had transformed into Gyarados and dodged the attack with them. Green flames emanated from its mouth and shot toward the real Gyarados. Gyarados reared back with a cry of pain as the flames engulfed its hide. Ditto then began charging energy and fired its own Hyper Beam. Gyarados was sent flying into a wall, and the entire cavern began to shake. Parts of the ice wall began to crack, and chunks of it fell from the ceilings and walls.

"The cavern's caving in! We have to get out of here! Ditto!" shouted Luna.

"_**Rwaaaarrrr!"**_ Ditto flew through the opening they had originally entered from and burst out into the storm. Luna could hear the cavern caving in, even over the storm. The icy wind cut right through her. She reached for a pokeball from her belt. "Piplup, return!" Piplup was engulfed in a red light and returned to its pokeball.

Ditto-Gyarados quickly made its way through the storm. It seemed to have a set destination in mind. It came to land a short time later at the entrance to a cave. She dropped off Dittos back and the creature reverted to its normal form. The two of them entered the cave, and Luna realized why Ditto had brought her here. The cave opening connected to a short tunnel that curved around into a small nook, barely large enough for five people. This spot would be a good place to take shelter. It kept out the wind, and the enclosed space would help conserve heat. Luna turned to look down at Ditto. "Thank you. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have made it this far."

"_**Ditto."**_

Luna leaned her back against a wall and slowly slid to the ground. She was suddenly feeling very tired. She could feel her eyes closing. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't find the strength to stay awake.

* * *

Luna felt very warm, and for the second time that day, she wondered if she had passed on. There was something else too… She was sure that it was the heavenly chorus she could hear. Never in her life, had she heard songs so beautiful and majestic. She thought that perhaps nothing so beautiful could possibly even be fathomed by mortal minds. For the second time that day, she thought she was dead, only to open her eyes and realize that she wasn't. She was still in that same little cave, but there was a difference from when she had first closed her eyes. In the center of the little room, was a small fire burning, and she soon realized that this was no ordinary flame, but the flame that could burn from a Growlithe's back, the host of the flames lying asleep peacefully, and on the opposite side of the room, lying asleep in a warm coat, his back against the wall, sat Batou. As the ethereal figments of a dreaming mind faded, Luna also realized that she had been covered in not one, but two warm blankets, a small pillow cushioning her head. A smile spread across her lips and she felt as though she might cry. Someone had come for her. 

But then, she heard it again; the singing from her dreams. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. Slowly, Luna raised herself, cautiously so as not to wake the others, she went to the entrance of the cave and peered out. At first, all she could see was snow, but the singing drew closer, and the winds seemed to subside for it; and before her she saw a figure that appeared as an angel, though it was no angel. She knew, this figure before her, flying with the greatest of ease not but a few inches off the ground, flying as though the winds and snow had no affect on it, was none other than Articuno, the legendary guardian of this icy island. It landed softly a few feet from Luna; so close that she could have reached out and touched it. It was the incarnation of grace, beauty, and purity, and yet, Luna's heart sank as she realized the truth, and spoke the words she herself feared hearing. "Even you… cannot heal me." Articuno turned its head as if to say with regret that it couldn't. It spread its mighty wings, and with all the grace and majesty it had appeared in, it flew away, the storm disappearing behind its great wings.

Luna stared into the distance, the first rays of sunlight in a long while breaking through the clouds. She heard Batou's voice behind her, and turned as a response to it. "Hey… Pleasant dreams?"

* * *

**Back on Cinnabar Island a few hours later.**

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Batou.

Luna squeezed her hands in her lap. This wasn't a subject she really liked to talk to people about. "I just… didn't want to concern any of you…"

There was a silence between them all for a moment. Batou's father broke it. "Luna, when I analyzed that blood on the note you left… I really wasn't expecting to find anything like this."

"Well, what did you find?" responded Luna distantly.

He paused for a moment before responding. "Luna… This poison you've got in your body… Where did it come from?"

Luna shut her eyes. "A few months ago… Piplup and I were out in the woods near where I lived, and I was bitten by a black Ekans… I didn't even see it… After that, it fled into the woods, and Piplup ran to get my father. We went to the hospital, but the doctors said there was nothing they could do. They said that it was, _different_, than normal pokemon poison. Normally, getting bitten by an Ekans wouldn't be anything too lethal, especially with medical help, but this case was… They said they didn't know what it was; that it was different. They wouldn't even believe me when I said I had been bitten by an Ekans. This poison… it's more like a cancer than anything else. Incurable… untreatable… There was nothing anyone could do. The poison is very slow acting. I don't even feel the effects of it most of the time. But other times… it can cause me a lot of pain. The doctors say that I'll die from it given enough time, but they were sketchy as to a clear estimate as to how long I had. Maybe five years… maybe I'll go tomorrow. They just couldn't tell."

Batou's father thought on this a moment. "A black Ekans…"

"It's terrible that you've had to go through all this," said Batou's mother.

"I just… I didn't want to get anyone else involved," continued Luna. "I didn't want anyone to worry… But I can see I failed, and I'm sorry. I don't want you all to have to worry about me."

Batou spoke up the first time in awhile. "So that's it… You don't want to make anyone constantly worry about you, so you chose to disappear… become just a memory. You left your family and friends and became a drifter. Pokemon trainer's just a glorified term for this, isn't it?"

Luna nodded. "That's true in part, but it's a bit more complicated than all that." She leaned back and turned to stare out the window. "I just figured that if a peculiar pokemon had done this to me, maybe I could find one to heal me… one equally peculiar, or powerful. Since that day, I've been hunting up any leads I could find on legendary, or mystical pokemon."

"In that case," said Batou's father, "we won't try to stop you. You've gotta do what you've gotta do is the saying."

"But if you ever need anything, or if you're ever in trouble," added in Batou's mother, "you should know you'll always be welcome here, and we'd be willing to help you out in any way we can."

Luna put on a smile, mostly for show. "It's nice to hear you say that… Thank you."

That seemed to be the end of it, but Luna thought that Batou looked like he wanted to say something. In spite of that, he kept quiet. Later that day, the family saw Luna off on her way as she boarded her ship to Johto. She might have gone there earlier if she hadn't uncovered a lead on Articuno, saying that Articuno usually migrated to the Seafoam Islands during this time of the year. Now knowing that Articuno couldn't help her, she wanted to pursue information on Suicune. It was strange though… Ever since she'd encountered Articuno, she had felt somehow refreshed. Perhaps even if Articuno couldn't save her, it at least had the power to slow the poison, and give her more time.

* * *

Batou lay on his bed, just as he had ever since Luna had left. He kept searching, but he couldn't find the words. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. Growlithe sat on the rug in the middle of the room, a concerned expression on his face. Batou began to realize that the pokemon's expression was really starting to bug him… "What are you looking at?" After a few moments with no response, he continued on his own. "She's gotta do what she has to. It's as simple as that, and there's no reason for me to go along and drag her down." He waited again, but still there was no response. "And it's not like I really _need_ her around. I mean, I had fun before she showed up… We both did, didn't we buddy? We had lots of fun." Again, there was no response. "And it's not like I don't have dreams of my own! I have all kinds of things I want to do with my life! It was _too_ much when she was around. I mean, come on! Good friends are great until you forget to prioritize. You get too attached to your friends and next thing you know, you're the guy sitting in his room talking to his dog!" Growlithe's expression suddenly changed to be more scornful. "Right, right… I'm sorry buddy… You're not my dog; you're my friend. You know that." Growlithe's expression reverted back to the previous. Batou stared at him for a moment. "You know what? I'm going to do it. It's time I followed my dream too! No more waiting around. I'll follow my dream, and I'll forget all about her." Growlithe's expression remained the same. Batou knew all too well what he was trying to say. 

A few minutes later, Batou was at the dojo, his bokken in hand. "Hey, old man! Old man! You here Sensei Asuma?"

"Of course I'm here… I live here… and you come barging in and asking if I'm hear? What else does a feeble old man such as myself, possibly have to do other than sit at home on the weekend?"

"Cut the 'feeble old man' stuff…"

Asuma smiled. "Well, perhaps not… though I am old."

"Oh please… You're the guy that keeps beating on us "young 'uns' and saying that youth is a state of mind!"

"So, you were listening!" responded Asuma with a smile.

Batou shook his head. "That's not the point." He raised his bokken out in front of him. "Sensei, I want to become a doujouyaburi!"

"I see… Well, have fun with that!"

"What are you dense old man!? I'm challenging you to a fight!"

Asuma grinned. "Batou… Now cut with the macho talk as we both know it doesn't suite your personality."

Batou lowered his bokken, and his eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter…" He looked up with honest determination in his eyes. "All that matters is that I want to become a doujouyaburi, and I'm not going to let you or anyone stand in my way!"

Asuma raised his head, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "Fine… I accept your challenge, doujouyaburi…"

A few moments later, the two were both prepared, their bokken brandished and their stances ready. "I've beaten everyone else… None of them can possibly stand against me. All that's left is to defeat you. Once I do that, there will be no one standing in the way of my dream; I can finally begin my journey."

There was a long pause between them. "Fine… Are you ready, Batou? I will allow you to make the first strike."

Batou lowered his bokken to his side and charged with a cry. He feinted and swung a swift blow at Asuma, and yet, for all of his skill, his attack hit nothing but air. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut as Asuma punched him hard. He staggered back. Recovering, he attacked again, only to have his attack so lightly dodged and parried that he staggered several steps further in the direction he had run, Asuma now behind him. He swung his bokken around, but the attack was blocked and Asuma sweeped his legs out from under him. Batou tumbled to the ground but quickly rolled several feet away and readied his stance again.

"Is that the best you can do for all your training and effort? Is this all you're capable of Batou?" Asuma raised his bokken before him. "My turn." He rushed Batou with greater speed than expected, but Batou managed to block his attacks twice before the third flurry struck him in the ribs. Batou crumpled to the floor, cluching his chest. "You're skills are no where near strong enough… Batou, why are you doing this? Why the rush?"

Batou thought about his question for a long while before answering. He had finally found the answer he had been searching for. The words had finally come to him, and he knew what he'd wanted to say. "Because… I now have a purpose…" Asuma continued to stare, his interest peaking. "I always thought, there would be more time; that life would just go on and I'd be able to do everything I wanted. Just… I'd do them some other time. And then she showed up, and everything changed… I never really felt like I had anything to fight for… I would have been content to just sit here on this island my whole life, never being anything more than second best. That was alright with me then, but now… Now, my goals have changed, and it has nothing to do with perfecting my skills. For the first time in my life, there's something… no… there's someone that's important to me! There's someone I want to protect and would give anything to do so; even my own life! I don't give a Raticate's butt about being the best swordsman in the world; all I care about is being with…" He stopped, his face turning red as the sudden realization of everything he had just said and felt came into pass, and he finally, truly understood.

Asuma shook his head. "You're a real fool Batou. If you want to go, go. If you want to stay, stay; it's as simple as that. I'm not standing in your way for anything; only what you might have conjured in your mind to hide the truth from yourself. Listen, if this person is so important to you, then you really have to ask yourself just why you're here fighting me right now! Just what are you doing here Batou!?"

Batou looked up. "Sensei…"

Asuma smiled. "If you want to go, then go. Go protect this person who's important to you. It's not complicated at all, is it?"

Batou felt almost like he might shed a tear… almost… "Sensei… Thank you."

* * *

The sun was setting now. Batou looked out the window of his room for what he thought might be the last time in a very long while. _I think that's everything I need…_ He tied his shoes, making sure they wouldn't come undone. Growlithe sat at the center of the room, on the rug like he always did. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. "Well, are you ready?" Growlithe nodded. 


	3. Episode 3: Learning the Ropes

Episode 3:

Learning the Ropes

_I want to believe… I do honestly want to believe that my journeys won't be in vain. But sometimes… Well, sometimes it's easy to lose faith. It's been three months… Three months since this journey of mine began, and in all that time, I have only uncovered one lead. What's more, I've been so focused in all of my searching that I have hardly been able to train Piplup. Battling Batou was some of the first real combat experience we'd had. Trainer battles are so different from wild pokemon… And then when I was lost on Seafoam Island, I couldn't do anything! If it weren't for Ditto… I don't even want to think about that. Maybe I should have stayed on Cinnabar and continued to train with Batou… No… No, I couldn't have done that. It was hard enough saying good by to them all, but if I had stayed with them longer, they might have become more like a second family… I left what little family I had behind that day. I have no interest in repeating it. It's best they just remain close friends. It's better that way because it's just too hard to say goodbye. I realize I can't go on relying on others. I'm not a child now, and I haven't been for awhile. I need to be able to stand on my own two feet, especially if I plan to take on a journey such as mine. Maybe, maybe it would have been better to have left on my Pokemon journey at a young age, like many children do. If I had, perhaps I would not be in this situation now. …I realize that I can't look back. I can't; there would just be too many regrets. I will be strong, but I have a long ways to go._

* * *

Batou shrugged. "It's not exactly first class is it?" 

"_**Growlithe…"**_

Before them was a very small room, barely big enough for the both of them. In fact, it was more like a closet… A closet with a cot in the side of the room, and a sink at the foot of the cot. There was a door beside the sink, which opened out, revealing a bath shoved in a room that was just the perfect size for it (assuming you didn't plan on leaving the bath). Lastly, taking up far more space than necessary, was a dresser, which was very likely where Growlithe would be sleeping on their voyage.

"At least I packed light…" Batou set his back in the tub (due to the tremendous bother it was to open the dresser) and lay down on his cot, staring up at the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He glanced at his belt, which now contained a new red pokeball, along with three yellow pokeballs. He had several more of the yellow ones in his pack, but they were currently empty, and thus unnecessary. _Handy little things, but I sure hope they don't explode… Sorry dad, but a person can only impart so much trust!_

* * *

The familiar sound of the luxury liner's horn bellowed, waking Luna from her pleasant rest. Soft rays of sunlight streamed through the nearby window. "Five more minutes…" Luna muttered, rolling over, turning her face from the sun. She thought to herself, _This is the perfect day…_ Suddenly, she felt something slimy touch her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared for a moment as they began to focus, before screaming and falling out of her bed. "Ditto! I thought I told you already! Stay, in, the pokeball!" She found Ditto's pokeball on the floor nearby and recalled it. She had been rather surprised when she had realized earlier that one of her pokeballs wasn't so empty as she had thought it was. It seemed that Ditto had managed to capture itself while she had slept in the cave, and Luna had absently picked up the pokeball while leaving, not even thinking to check it. 

Luna sighed and leaned against her bed. "Well, I'm up now…" She turned to stare out her window. She smiled. _Still, this is going to be a great day!_

She changed out of her pajamas and into her regular clothing, a modest black short sleeved shirt with a closed orange vest, and orange shorts that just reached her knees. She stepped out of her room to stare at the sprawling cityscape before her. This was Olivine City. There were two things about this particular city that interested Luna. The first was the library, which was supposedly rather extensive. With any luck, she could possibly research Suicune there, or maybe some other mystical pokemon. Suicune seemed promising, especially if what she had heard about it were to turn out to be true. If she could get a lead it might just be the break she was looking for. _That's a pretty big 'if'…_ she thought to herself. The second reason was the Battle Tower. She didn't think well enough of herself to believe she could do all too well, but hands on experience would be the best way to become stronger, at least in her mind anyway. "Well, first thing's first," she said to herself as she stepped onto the docks. "I should check up their library here and try to hunt down any leads that I can. There will be time for fun and games later."

With that decision, she set out for the library, however, her quest may have been more productive if she had known where it was. _I've gotta remember… Get a map, then get lost… get a map, then get lost! Ooohhh… Which way…?_ She stumbled about for quite a bit before deciding that it was finally time to ask for directions. She approached the closest person to her with the full intent of doing so. "Excuse me; but do you by chance know how to get to the city library?"

The person she had happened to inquire this toward was a peculiar looking young man with shaggy purple hair, and a pair of spectacles. He also seemed to be a few years older than her; probably in his early twenties, and he was notably taller than she was. He turned to her with an honest, somewhat embarrassed smile and replied, "Actually, I've been wondering that myself. I'm not all that good with directions… Heh…"

"Oh… Well, alright then." She turned to continue her search, but was abruptly stopped when the purple haired young man spoke up again.

"Uh-… hey… If, I mean, if it's not a bother… I was wondering if, you could help me… I mean, to find the library! I'm really bad with directions… eh-heh…heh…" He seemed rather uneasy; like he was nervous. He seemed very reluctant to make himself stand out.

Luna thought about it for a moment. "Well, alright… I guess so…"

"Th-thank you! I really appreciate the help. I'm, uh, I mean, I don't want you to go out of your way or anything. I mean…"

"That's… really alright," Luna sighed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You really shouldn't worry about it."

"…Thank you! My name's Gene by the way. Gene Collins. I'm really glad to make your aquantaince Miss… uh…"

"Luna… and you talk too much…"

"Heh-eh… Yeah, people say that to me all the time; it's really more of a curse really, eh-heheh…."

"Gene… stop talking…"

"Oh… eh… right. I'm sorry. Heheh…"

"And stop laughing…"

"Uh… Okay…"

"Thank you."

* * *

_Maybe I shouldn't be so short with this guy, but… I dunno… Something about him just makes him seem so…_

"Wow!" shouted Gene. "This place is huge!"

_He's just so annoying!_

"This is just so cool! It's so huge! Just think of all the books they must have here!"

_Overenthusiastic…? Just a bit maybe!?_ "Well, guess this is where we part ways!" said Luna, trying to put on her nicest face. "It was really fun meeting you and all, but now it's time we just went and did our own thing, right? Right, so I'll see you later," and with that rushed up the stairs into the library. As she did, she could just hear Gene commenting to himself, "Wow… She must really like books…"

Luna glanced around. Indeed, there were a lot of books. It might have been impressive… if she wasn't in a library. There was a woman with short red hair sitting behind a desk, her nose stuck in a book. _She must be the librarian._ Luna approached the desk. "Um, excuse me, ma'am."

The red haired woman put the book down for a moment. "Hm…? Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could look over any books you have about pokemon myths and legends; particularly ones concerning the pokemon themselves."

"Really? Oh, pokemon lore is such a fascinating subject! We actually a whole section devoted to it; right around the corner there," replied the red haired woman.

"I see… Thank you miss." Luna headed off in the direction the librarian had specified. At that moment, Gene entered the building.

"Hey Gina! How's it going?"

"Gene… I'm glad you could make it! I was beginning to think you were lost again."

"Oh… heh-eh… Yeah… Right…"

Gina paused for a moment. "You did get lost, didn't you…?"

"It's not my fault!" retorted Gene. "Those street signs are confusing!"

"Riiiiiggggghhhhtttt…" Gina teased.

Gene shook his head. "Look, never mind that. Do you really have it?"

"Yes. We just received it."

"That's great! There just aren't enough books published these days about rare pokemon like Suicune."

Luna stopped in her tracks. _Wait… Did he just… He couldn't have… He did…!_ She doubled back and grabbed the collar of Gene's shirt. "Hold on! You mean you've been studying Suicune this entire time… and you never bothered to tell me!"

"You… you didn't ask!"

"What's that matter with anything!?"

"Clearly I've done something to upset you, and I'm really sorry for that, but could you please stop yelling at me and maybe let me go!?"

Luna suddenly realized she was making a scene. She released Gene's shirt. _What's wrong with me? I'm not usually this impulsive…_ She forced herself to calm down, deciding her suddenly rash behavior was caused by her general annoyance with Gene's personality. "I'm sorry Gene… But look, it's very important that you tell me everything you know about Suicune."

* * *

_Suicune… A water pokemon… Personifies the north wind… It's said to be able to run on water. It can even run faster than the human eye can detect. It is said that Suicune is as beautiful, and as graceful as the water, and what's more important, it is said that it is also as healing, and cleansing as the water. It seems fitting… Without water, human life cannot survive on this world. Why then shouldn't Suicune's existence help to sustain life in other ways? These are all things that I already had heard. I might not know what's true, and what isn't, but this is what I had heard. Sadly, Gene didn't seem to know much more. He did offer to help me research the subject, and we spent several hours going over books and tomes larger than I could carry in my pack. We were each silent for this time, but there was something that Gene had to say._

"Hey… Luna?"

"What is it?" Luna replied softly.

Gene paused for awhile, as if unsure of how he should put it. "What happened to you?"

Luna looked up abruptly, completely surprised at the question. "What do you mean?"

"You've been so quiet recently… Ever since that outburst before. Look, I'm sort of… I can sense what people are feeling better than most. You've been under a lot of stress lately, haven't you?"

Luna stared at the book before her, not really reading the words. "I don't think it's any of your business."

Gene shook his head. "You're right; it's not. But I'm here right now… Don't you want to talk about it at all? I know you don't know me all that well but I…"

"I'm positive," Luna replied to his question.

There was an odd silence for awhile. At one point, Gene looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself and continued reading. The two sat and continued combing through the books before them for quite a long time after, before Gene spoke up again. "You know… If all this is so that you can find Suicune, I did here something… I heard that, Suicune travels the world seeking a naturally pure body of water. Even though it can transform any body of water into crystal clarity by touch alone, it still seeks a naturally pure body of water."

"It's seeking pure water…? Why?"

"I can't say really… Maybe it's trying to find a home for itself. Or maybe it's trying to complete itself in some way. It's even possible that it's searching for something that cannot exist in this world as it now is, but perhaps once did."

"Trying to find something… that cannot exist…? To complete itself…?"

Gene smiled. "It's kinda a cool romanticized story isn't it? Trying to find something that can't exist, and might not have ever been real to begin with."

Luna continued to stare at the book before her, but her glare was full of frightening despair. "That's a terrible thing to say…"

"Heh…?" grunted Gene in surprise.

"To live a life seeking something… that cannot exist… That's no life to live. It's nothing but the worst type of curse: condemned to walk a path with no end…"

"Well, it's one of those 'the journey is more important than the goal' things," protested Gene. "It's kinda neat."

"No, it's not…" Luna said softly. "The purpose to a journey is to come to an end. That is the only purpose."

"If that's the case, then what's the meaning of life at all? Why do we live if living isn't the point?"

Luna shook her head. "I wish I knew…"

There was a long silence between them before Gene smiled. "Well it's not like we're being serious… I was half kidding; I mean, you weren't serious, right? …Right?"

Luna didn't answer. _It doesn't matter why we live… All that matters right now is… I don't want to die._

* * *

Luna strode down the street, the crimson sun just beginning to set upon the ocean shoreline. Her pace was slow; having no where to go, she was lost in her thoughts. _Even after all that… I couldn't really find anything that could lead me to Suicune… Or at least… Maybe… maybe I could find something about a pure lake or river? But then again, even if I did, I'd probably just find myself at some fishing hotspot with Suicune nowhere to be seen… Oh well, I guess no one ever said this would be easy… I just wish I had something stronger to go on!_

Luna had parted ways with Gene at the library. He said that he was traveling for the sake of his own interests. He claimed to love reading about pokemon and how they had influenced human culture. It was his own, unique, pokemon journey. Luna thought to herself how the world is filled with so many people, who all choose their own path to follow in life. It was amazing to her… She thought of her path, driven by her desire to live… She thought of Gene's with his search of knowledge. Then she thought of Batou's, and his family's. They were all so different, yet they had all come to cross by at least one point, and before long, had been parted.

Luna stopped walking and ironically thought to herself, _Just keep setting one foot ahead of the other and don't forget… Remember the past as your goal for your reason to live, but don't dwell upon the past and the things that cannot be changed… You can't change fate; but you can't know it either… I have to keep moving… I have to stay the path so I can find my fate._ She turned her head to the crimson skies, and stared for a moment. The stars weren't out yet… She lowered her eyes again to the road before her. _This is the path I choose… I think I'll give Piplup a workout tomorrow. For tonight, I think I'll stay at the Pokemon Center. I've already spent enough of my money; I'm not going to have anything to live on at this rate…_ She smiled. _Well… guess I'll have to get a job one of these days._

* * *

"Oh man… I'm going to have to get a job…" shrugged Batou. He was beginning to realize that what money he had been able to bring wasn't going to last long. "Ugh… If the old man wasn't so stingy I wouldn't be in this problem… I mean come on! He's loaded and he can't even give his son some cash for a journey! Honestly… parents these days…" 

"_**Growlithe…"**_ uttered Batou's pokemon friend in agreement.

It was early morning and their ship had just arrived in Olivine City. Batou shrugged. "Oh well… I guess I can't just stand here all day… I wonder if the Battle Tower has a cash prize?"

* * *

"Alright! Now let's try some endurance swimming! Go for it Piplup!" 

"_**Pip-lup!"**_ shouted the pokemon eagerly as it rushed into the water.

Luna leaned back and smiled. _This was a great idea! Lots better than hands on training at the Battle Tower. Besides, I'd probably just get beaten… and today's such a clear day… Who wouldn't want to just sit back and relax on the beach? And it's the perfect spot for Piplup's training._ After some time had passed, Luna shouted to Piplup, "Alright, that's good! Come back and let's try some combat training!"

When Piplup had returned to dry land Luna drew a pokeball from her belt. _It's been awhile since I've used you, hasn't it?_ "Come on out, Vibrava!" Vibrava was the first pokemon that Luna had ever caught, though she realized that she had been neglecting it lately. "Alright you two, just spar with each other for awhile. I want to see what you can do on your own."

* * *

Growlithe leapt into the air, evading the Graveler's Rollout attack. The Graveler came around for another pass. "Use Flamethrower, Growlithe!" Embers rustled from Growlithe's fur as it reared back and fired a streaming breathe of flame. The spout of flame didn't seem to stop the Graveler's attack, or even slow it down at all. It collided with Growlithe, sending the fire pokemon sliding across the ground. "Growlithe!" shouted Batou. "Hang in there buddy!" _Dang… I don't think I can win…! None of Growlithe's attacks are working…_ Graveler skidded across the floor as it turned to make another attack with its Rollout. Growlithe was just staggering to its feet. "Last chance buddy! Reversal!"

* * *

"snort Wha…?" Luna blinked several times, before glancing toward her pokemon. "I must have fallen asleep…" She sat up and yawned softly. "How've you all been doing? I know… I shouldn't have fallen asleep, but it's just such a nice day out, I couldn't help it." She paused for a moment, and with no response continued. "Well hey! Since you've all been working so hard, let's see if I can't find you some nice pokemon food." 

Piplup and Vibrava responded in energetic tones.

* * *

"Your Growlithe will be fine, but in the future you shouldn't push it so hard." 

Batou's voice failed to hide his embarrassment. "Thank you… I'll try to avoid it in the future…" At this moment, a Chansey entered the room pushing a carrier with Growlithe sitting on top, bandages wrapped around the top of its head and torso. Growlithe also held a rather frightening demeanor. "Uh…heh… Hi pal… How you feeling?"

"_**Grow…lithe!"**_

Batou laughed uneasily. "Well… guess we learned not to pick fights with rocks, huh?"

"_**Growl…!"**_ Its tone intensified, sounding even angrier than before.

"Uh…huh… I suppose… Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"_**Growl!"**_

Batou heard someone's voice call out to them. "What Growlithe is basically saying is, 'Run fast little human, because I have very sharp teeth.'"

"Well, that's good to know… Wait, you got all that from just 'growl'?"

"You'd be surprised what pokemon can say with just a few syllables, though I read between the lines a bit on that one. Oh, and hi by the way! My name's Gene!"

"Gene… Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Is not! It's all about the spelling; spelling!"

"Okay, well whatever you say… Can you actually understand what Growlithe is saying?"

Gene shrugged. "Sort of… I've been studying the linguistics of poke'speak for a while now. I can usually guess what any given pokemon is saying with fairly good accuracy."

"Is that right…" Batou gave Growlithe a dark glance. "You're not going to be sneaking up on me in my sleep now, are you ol' buddy…?"

"_**Growl…ithe…"**_

"That basically means, 'You just can't take a joke, can you'?"

* * *

"Don't look at me like that… This stuff is supposed to be healthy! At least it had better be cause it's not cheap…" 

Piplup and Vibrava stared at the pokemon food in front of them. Piplup poked it with it's beak a little, before sighing in discontent. Unfortunately, that's all either did with it.

"Oh come on guys… It can't be all that bad… Look here, it says that it's made with real, 100 percent pure… spam!? What the…!? I thought pokemon food was made from berries… There's something fishy here…"

* * *

Batou laughed. "You know, I've gotta hand it to myself! Even if I get us into trouble sometime I can always make up for it later!" 

"_**Growlithe!"**_ said the pokemon affirmatively.

"Wow! Growlithe really seems to enjoy the pokeblock you made. I'm impressed. There aren't many so great at making it."

"Hmm… Well, as ironic as it may seem, my butt would be extra crispy by now if it weren't for Growlithe. I owe him a lot, so the least I can do is treat him right."

Gene thought for a moment. "That reminds me… Did you get your Growlithe from Cinnabar Island?"

Batou nodded. "Yeah actually… I've lived there for my whole life."

"I see… I actually heard that the volcano on that island erupted a few years ago. That wouldn't have anything to do with what you meant when you said…"

"Don't…!" Batou's expression had quickly changed. His demeanor was suddenly serious to such an extent it was almost frightening. Even Growlithe had stopped eating at the mention of the eruption. "Don't… ever bring up… Never mention that day…"

Gene acted surprised at this reaction, but he wasn't really. _Just as I thought… It's obvious that something serious happened that day… That day when the volcano on Cinnabar Island erupted… and the entire city was wiped out. I'd heard there weren't many casualties… but that implies there were some. This guy…_ Gene smiled widely. "Hey! Here's a thought but I've been wondering, I mean… You like video games!?"

"Wha…!? That's a pretty abrupt change of subject!"

* * *

"At least you all seem to like the pokemon food here…" After realizing that she'd been conned on her last purchase, Luna had decided that it would be best to return to the Pokemon Center, where they would at least have edible pokeblock. It was only mid-afternoon and yet it felt like another full day had passed. For some reason, Luna didn't feel like doing much of anything on this day. She thought she might find a nice book and hide out in the bunkroom for the rest of the day. In fact, she intended to, yet as she approached the bunkroom, she could hear voices shouting loudly from the inside. She slid open the door to see two rather familiar figures hunching over a small television with a game console connected. 

"You shot the food!" shouted Gene. "My health is low; I could have used that!"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so low if you didn't run around looting all the gold while I fought off the hordes of unending darkness!" Batou retorted.

"I'm playing a ranged class! I need distance for maximum efficiency! The… eh… the gold just happened to be… where I could deal the most damage… Besides, it's not my fault you chose the gimped class!"

"Since when is 'Warrior' a gimped class!?"

"Oh… just wait for the first boss… You can charge into the circle of doom while I keep my distance."

Luna silently slid the door shut again and took several slow steps back. "…You've **got** to be kidding me…"

* * *

Asuma pressed the doorbell button and waited uncomfortably. He didn't usually get out, and he rarely consorted with anyone. Yet for this occasion, he felt he had no choice, and there was still one more household he felt inclined to grace. 

Batou's mother opened the door. "Mr. Saotome, how are you? Batou's not here right now. He went off on a journey; isn't it wonderful?"

"Please Emma, just call me Asuma. Formality makes me uncomfortable." Asuma thought about her greeting for a second longer and continued. "To my experience, mothers usually worry when their child leaves home."

"Why worry? He has Growlithe with him, and I know you've taught him enough for when he gets into real trouble. It's a waste of time to worry." Emma laughed. "I'm actually more concerned about those 'special balls' his father gave him. Honestly… he hasn't tested them near enough."

"Speaking of which, where is Irvin? I had hoped to speak with the both of you."

"He's out right now. He said he needed more parts for whatever infernal contraption he's working on now."

"I see… Then I will talk to you, as I feel recent events should bring what I have to say into discussion." Asuma took a seat in a comfortable chair, and paused for a moment, staring off into space, before he continued. "Do you remember the eruption? The one from two years ago?"

Emma paled at the mention of it. She clearly remembered all too well. "Yes… Yes, I remember… I don't know what kind of person could forget such a thing. But then… that's not really what you're asking is it?"

Asuma shook his head. "No, it's not I suppose… You remember what the two of them were like back then, don't you? How they always played together since they were kids…?"

"I remember… I don't think Batou ever forgave himself for what happened."

"Maybe not, but I think he's finally been able to move on… This Luna… There's something about her… Ever since she showed up, Batou suddenly seemed so happy. I don't think he's had a really close friend since then… Actually, this Luna girl kind of reminds me of someone I met a long time ago…"

"Someone…? You mean…?"

"No," Asuma interrupted. "No, not her. It's no one you've met. It's someone else… Someone who… I always knew would turn out to be someone special…"

Emma was clearly confused by this. "Someone else? You mean someone other than Hoshiko?"

Asuma nodded. "Like I said, it's no one you know… This young woman that I met… She arrived here on the very same day that Hoshiko's family moved here. She spent some time here, and then disappeared without a trace…"

"She… Grrr! Old man! You're hiding something aren't you!?"

Asuma laughed. "Well of course! After all, I'm getting on in years; who knows how much longer I'll be around? What fun is dieing of old age if you can't take a few secrets with you to the grave?"

Emma huffed. "Stubborn old jerk…" She fumed about it for a moment more before relaxing her expression. "But still… Is it really possible…? Could Batou really have forgotten?"

Asuma shook his head. "I don't think he'll ever forget… Not about Hoshiko, or the friendship the two of them had, and especially not… not her death… But I think he'll finally be able to move on."

Emma thought about this for a moment. "Good… That's good. He should move on, and… and have the chance to live his life like he always wanted. After all… you can't change the past."

_If only you knew Emma…_ "Actually, before I forget I have a favor to ask of Irvin. Would you give him a message for me?"


	4. Episode 4: Joined Souls! Team Aura

Episode 4:

Joined Souls! Team Aura Appears!

_It always starts out with nothing but one harsh word, or a careless action. We humans are such flawed creatures… We always want everything to go our way, and forget about the other guy. It doesn't matter, so long as we do what we want to do. This is the mentality of the world, or at least, the dark and unfriendly side that no one wants to talk about. We're vain… and that's the truth._

_I found that some people thrive on hate. I wish it weren't so… I wish that people could be incited to action by nothing but good will alone, but there are very few people like that in the world. No… it's much easier to incite action through anger, and hatred. It's a terrible truth, but there are still people who wish for one of the greatest atrocities in existence. On my journey, I found a group of like minded men and women who had one thing on their minds… Genocide._

* * *

The door slid open and Batou stuck out his head. "Oh, hey! I thought I'd heard you. How's life, Luna?" 

"Discombobulating…" Luna replied with a sigh.

Batou blinked. "Ooh… big words…" he replied softly. "You're going to have to help me on that one."

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked forcefully.

"What's it look like? Playing video games of course!"

"That's not what I meant…" Luna shrugged. "I thought you were still on Cinnabar Island."

"I was… but then I had this great idea! I figured, 'Hey, why don't I become a doujouyaburi!"

"A what?" Luna asked, her confusion increased ten-fold.

"A good way of putting it would probably be to say a dojo-buster. A doujouyaburi is someone who travels around challenging dojos, and defeating all of its members."

Luna nodded. "So it's an archaic gym challenge sort of thing. Still… I'm not really clear on why you'd come to Johto… There are dojos in Kanto."

Batou paused for a long while before answering. "I thought the Battle Tower was cool…"

"It's for pokemon battles…"

"Well, Growlithe needs exercise too!"

"_**Growlithe!"**_

Luna shook her head with a sigh. "Alright, fine… Whatever you say…"

"So you two know each other then?" Gene asked from inside the room.

"We've met…" Luna put simply.

"That's great! We all know all… other…" Gene paused for a moment before he jumbled together more words. "Hey! Want to join in? I've got another controller!"

"Gee… I dunno… What are my character choices? The scantily clad elf or the barbarian with a crooked nose and a loincloth? I think I'll pass…"

* * *

Luna laid back on her bunk. Gene had gone back to the library and Batou said he was going to buy some stuff in town; so Luna was able to find some quiet. She was able to relax a few hours and read a book she had brought with her. 

It was getting dark outside by the time she had decided to return to the lobby. As she left the bunkroom however, she thought she heard voices coming from down the hall in the opposite direction. She could have easily dismissed it as nothing, but something didn't feel right to her. She decided to check it out; if it was nothing then there would be no harm done. She moved down the hall toward where the voices were coming from, and found that they seemed to be coming from the recovery ward. Luna slid open the door a small way and peaked inside. To her surprise, the room was darkened, but she could make out three shadowy figures moving around. One of them noticed the light coming from the door and started to move toward it. Luna quickly backed away from the door and began rushing down the hall.

Before she could get very far she saw a pokeball fly over her head, and a large, black, snakelike pokemon appeared before her; a Seviper. Luna heard a callous voice behind her. "Better finish this quickly, Seviper. We don't want to make too much noise."

_This guy's serious… No choice now._ Luna drew a pokeball from her belt and threw it. "Come out, Vibrava!"

"It's pointless you know." Luna turned to face the man behind her. He was reaching for something on his belt. "There can be no witnesses…" He charged at her, and Luna could see him drawing something metallic out from behind him. She ducked back, evading a swing from the man's dagger.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Naïve girl. You just don't get it do you?" He rushed at her again, preparing to take another swing. Luna could hear Vibrava and Seviper fighting behind her. She couldn't pull Vibrava away to help her with this guy. She drew another pokeball and threw it at the man, pegging him in the nose. With a flash of light, Ditto emerged from the pokeball and fell on the man's face, obstructing his vision. As the man shouted beneath his new purple mask, Luna turned to Vibrava.

"Vibrava! Use Sand Tomb and follow it up with Dragonbreath!" She turned back to her attacker, who had just pried Ditto from his face with his free hand. "Transform Ditto!" In a brilliant light, Ditto transformed into a copy of Luna's attacker.

"What is this!?" shouted the man. "Now you're not playing fair!"

Luna grinned with an expression of cruel irony. "You're so… naïve… Ditto! Use Cut!" Ditto rushed at the man and took a swing at him with his own blade. He evaded back, his clothes ripping in the near miss. "Now, Sky Uppercut!" Ditto caught the man in his jaw with a quick punch, lifting both of them off their feet. "Take him out! Mega Kick!" Ditto spun around in the air and let loose a powerful kick sending the man flying down the hallway, slamming into the walls as he flew before finally coming to a stop near the doorway to the recovery ward.

Luna turned behind her. Vibrava was hovering over a sand covered Seviper, which seemed to be unconscious. "Good job Vibrava. Now fly down to the lobby and try to get help. Ditto and I will try to hold off the others."

"_**Brava!"**_ With that, Vibrava flew off toward the lobby. Luna turned to Ditto.

"Are you ready?"

Ditto nodded. _**"Ditto!"**_

"Alright. Lets go." The two of them rushed off toward the recovery ward. The two thieves had rushed out of the room to aid their friend when they saw him slide past the door. They seemed surprised to see their friend's doppelganger and a girl running toward them. _If they both fight alongside their pokemon like the first one, we'll be pretty badly outnumbered, but maybe we can hold them long enough for Vibrava to get here with help._ Luna and Ditto stopped a few yards away from them, Luna drawing out a pokeball as she did. _"_Come on out Piplup!"

The two thieves each threw out a pokeball in retaliation, releasing a Hitmonlee, and a Hitmonchan. As Luna had expected, they also drew out daggers. _Two on four… These are not good odds…_

* * *

Gene entered the Pokemon Center. It was late, and he was hoping to find a nice, quiet reception. Unfortunately, it didn't seem he'd be granted his desire. A Vibrava was flying around the lobby, harassing many of the pokemon trainers who had come to stay for the night. The Vibrava seemed rather frustrated. What ever it wanted, no one seemed to be getting it. Vibrava saw Gene, and came at him as well, frantically buzzing around and shouting. "What are you trying to say little guy?" He thought about it for a moment. "You want me to come with you?" Vibrava made a very affirmative noise, and then buzzed off toward a hallway. Gene followed, and as they moved away from the chatter of the lobby, he began to make out the sounds of a fight up ahead. He rounded a corner and saw Luna, along with several pokemon, and three figures in dark clothing. One of the figures seemed to be fending off attacks from the other two, and oddly, Luna seemed to be giving this man commands. A Hitmonchan was on the ground, unconscious, while a Hitmolee attacked a battered Piplup. Vibrava flew ahead to aid Piplup. 

Of the three humans fighting, one of them broke off and rushed toward Luna with a blade of some sort in hand. Gene quickly drew a pokeball from his belt and threw it. "Abra! Protect her!" From the light of the pokeball appeared a sleepy looking Abra. A blue aura appeared around it, and then around the man attacking Luna. The man stopped cold and was then flung into the ceiling. He dropped down to the ground, only to be violently flung through the air at a wall. "Nice job Abra!"

"_**Aaaa…bra…"**_ With that, Abra slumped backwards, asleep.

"H-hey! Don't fall asleep now! Gyah… Darn it!" He withdrew Abra back into it's pokeball.

Luna turned back to him in surprise. "Gene!"

"Hey Luna. How's it going?" At that moment, Piplup was hit with a devastating kick from Hitmonlee. The man defending Luna also took a hard hit to the head and reverted back to a Ditto.

"Piplup! Ditto! Gene… ask me that again when we're winning! Go for it Vibrava! Sand Tomb on Hitmonlee!"

"That's what I thought…" Gene muttered. He drew a new pokeball from his belt. "It's all up to you now… Go Mawile!"

"_**Mawile"**_

Gene saw the human preparing to attack Luna directly again. _What's going on here anyway? This isn't just some battle… This is serious!_ "Mawile! Use Flash Cannon!"

"_**Mawile!"**_ Mawile leapt into the air, and lowered its fanged appendage. A lustrous energy charged within Mawile's gaping jaws and fired, contacted the ground before the dark figure's path. The figure halted for a moment. Gene realized that this person was a woman. He hadn't been able to tell before, what with the battle, and the mask she was wearing. She seemed to realize that she was outmatched. She sheathed her weapon and recalled Hitmonlee, before turning and running back down the hallway and into an open doorway.

"You won't get away!" shouted Luna, as she and Vibrava rushed to follow her. Gene and Mawile came up from behind. When they all reached the room it was too late. The masked figure was already gone. "Dang it! She **did** get away!" Gene was aware of that, but that wasn't what concerned him.

"Luna… This is the recovery ward, isn't it?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well… Shouldn't… shouldn't there be pokemon here?"

Luna looked around the room, noticing what Gene had already seen. It was empty. Whatever might have been there was gone.

* * *

"Well that was a complete waste of time…" 

"_**Grow…lithe…"**_

Batou sighed. "Well, I guess it wasn't a total loss. It was a pretty nice evening for a walk, wasn't it?"

"_**Growl,"**_ Growlithe agreed.

They had spent the better part of the afternoon window shopping, but having found nothing even remotely interesting, decided to give up for the day. They were heading back to the Pokemon Center for some much needed rest. As they were getting close, Batou noticed Growlithe stop for a moment, and sniff the air. "Hm? What's up buddy?"

"_**Grow… Growlithe, growl!"**_ replied the pokemon urgently, before rushing off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Batou shouted, chasing after him. He followed Growlith into the trees behind the Pokemon Center. They both stopped abruptly when they saw three suspicious figures standing over several full bags, though what they contained was anyone's guess. Of the figures, there was a man and a woman, neither of whom stood out, but the third person wore no mask, and had twin blades at his side, which Batou recognized as the classic katana, and wakizashi. He was tall with short black hair, and seemed to be fairly young; probably in his mid twenties. The other two had only a single tanto.

"That's strange…" uttered Batou softly. "Who really caries blades in this day and age?"

"_**Growl-ithe,"**_ replied the pokemon jokingly.

"It was a rhetorical question, alright?"

The two hid behind a bush, eavesdropping on the three. The man who seemed to be the leader spoke. "And what happened to the other two?"

"They were defeated sir," replied the woman. "This girl with dark blue hair, and some guy with purple hair and glasses. They used their pokemon to fight us."

"They used pokemon their pokemon against you…? And you lost? My, my… The master will not be happy to hear that."

"I realized that I was outmatched. I was forced to retreat."

"Yet the fact remains… They defeated you." The man sighed. "This is why I can't stand you grunts. We allow you to use pokemon because you have no power of your own, but the fact still remains…" He placed his hand on his katana. "…we have no need for those who are weak… in our new world."

Upon hearing this, the woman took several frighten steps backward, tripping over an uneven portion of the ground as she did. "No… No, please! I'll do better next time! I won't fail again!"

"But you've already failed…" said the leader, drawing out his katana. "At this point, our mission cannot afford discovery. You've failed by allowing your allies to be captured. You should have stayed and fought to the end."

_This can't be right! He couldn't really… I've gotta stop this!_ Batou rushed out of the bushes, drawing a yellow pokeball from his belt as he ran.

The others didn't seem to notice him just yet, and the leader continued his speech. He raised his blade above his head. "Your usefulness has ended." He brought down his blade and the woman closed her eyes. The man's katana met with a metallic ringing sound. Slowly, the woman's eyes opened to see Batou standing over her, blocking the man's katana with his own blade; a ninjaken. "Well now…" said the leader. "So who is this then?"

"Sorry," replied Batou. "I don't make it a habit to give out my name to criminals, but I might make an exception if you tell me who you guys are." The two of them forced each other away, readying their weapons for what seemed to be an imminent fight.

The leader laughed. "You know, I think I like you kid, so I'll tell you. My name is Ryu; lieutenant of Team Aura."

"Aura…?" Batou asked, recognizing the word.

"Yes… I can tell from your expression that you're not unfamiliar with the word."

"I knew someone once… She said that she could sense the aura of people around her. I never really understood what she meant, but I could never beat her when we sparred."

"I see… Yet I can sense that you have no control over aura yourself. It's no surprise she beat you. Yet you don't seem to be unfamiliar with a blade. I could offer you rank as a grunt in Team Aura."

"I doubt I'd be interested… But you still haven't answered just what Team Aura is."

The man nodded. "Well it's very simple… The goal of Team Aura is…" He laughed . "…total and complete peace and harmony for all of humanity… but, that is **only** for humanity."

"What's that mean?"

"It's very simple really… What would be the perfect utopian society for humans? One where pokemon do not exist."

"You're kidding…"

"Oh no… I assure you I am not. You see, in the world as it is today, people have become totally reliant on pokemon, forgoing their own abilities and skills for the skills of their pokemon. This is not how the world is meant to be. If something is not done quickly, all people will soon forget about their own unique and individual skills, and pokemon will rule. This must not occur. Team Aura consists of humans who have completely mastered the powers of aura, yet, for all of our searching for new members, there seem to be only a very few number of people in the world who are capable of using the powers of aura. In fact, you could probably count the total number of them to be less then the number of fingers on both hands. So, we've been forced to expand our ranks. Grunts are those with no control of aura. They are the only members of our group we allow to use pokemon. Yet, we will only allow the use of pokemon we deem to be worthy. The others… we have no use for… So I will ask you now… Will you join us as a grunt, or do you decide to be of no worth to us?"

"Sorry, but I'm no pawn that you can just push around the table. I don't** want** to be of any use to people like you. However, now that I know what your intention is, I just can't stand aside and allow you to get away."

"_**Growlithe!"**_ his pokemon agreed.

Ryu laughed. "In that case, I've decided your own fate for you." He slowly drew his wakizashi with a flourish. "I've decided that you… You're worthless!" He charged Batou with a cry.

"Growlithe! Flamethrower!"

Growlithe breathed a steady flame at Ryu, but to Batou's surprise, Ryu was able to dissipate it in it's entirety with just a swing from his blade. Ryu swung at Batou with his katana. Batou parried and evaded back when Ryu struck with his left hand blade. _Dang… I don't think this guy's very skilled… but with two blades he has a significant advantage in its own right, but his katana is much longer than my ninjaken! I can't have Growlithe risk a close range attack. If this guy could stop a flamethrower, stopping a flame wheel or take down attack would be nothing. Guess I'll have to use my trump card early._ Batou evaded another flurry of attacks, returning his ninjaken to its item ball, and quickly pulling out a new item ball. "Growlithe. Keep hitting him with your flamethrower!" Batou released the energy from the item ball as Ryu was distracted by Growlithe's flamethrower, which had no more effect than the first. From the ball materialized a large blade from the arm of a scyther, but it was modified to be held by a human with two hands. As Batou liked to refer to it, it was his 'Scyther Zanbato'.

"Alright pal," shouted Batou, "let's see how you are on the defensive! Flamethrower now, Growlithe!" Batou rushed toward Ryu, while the swordsman was defending another flamethrower. Batou's zanbato dragged in the dirt behind him.

"Idiot!" shouted Ryu. "You're too small to use a sword like that!" Ryu dodged as Batou took a powerful swing at him. Batou quickly changed the direction of the blade to strike at Ryu a second time. Ryu didn't seem to expect such a quick second attack, and was unable to fully get out of the way. He was forced to block with his katana, while defending another flamethrower from Growlithe with the other blade. The force of the hit tore the katana from Ryu's hand, but neither attack did any direct damage. He did seem to be a bit shaken by it though.

"Sorry to let you down," said Batou, "but my Scyther Zanbato is a lot lighter than it looks. It's still large, and inertia can be a problem, but it's not as unmanageable as you might think." He easily held out the blade before him with two hands.

"Well I'll be… You tricked me!" commented Ryu in surprise. "You even dragged your blade in the ground like you could barely lift it. Nice work. You could very well have made your way to lieutenant of Team Aura, even without the power of aura."

"Sorry, but I'm kinda just a good guy at heart. Besides… if you had it your way, I'd be fighting for a world without friends like Growlithe, and I don't really want to do that."

Ryu laughed. "But you know, you've only proven the ideals of Team Aura to be true. Without your pokemon, you'd never be able to stand against me." He grinned with malice. "You **are** worthless."

"Sorry," replied Batou, "but I disagree. I know exactly what my skills are, and what my limitations are. Growlithe helps me to cover for my weaknesses and I cover for his. We're a team; a **real** team, so you can just stuff your Team Aura." He lowered his zanbato to his side. "It doesn't matter if you don't get what I'm saying now… You'll have plenty of time to think about it when the police come to pick you up."

Ryu shrugged. "You're right, though I hate to admit it. I'm thoroughly beaten. Regardless of my course of action, there is nothing I can do to prevent you from striking me down. Not with only one blade and fighting both of you."

"Sir, there is one alternative," spoke the male grunt, who had been all but forgotten. "Allow me to delay them, so that you might escape. It's the least I can do."

"Ah yes, said Ryu. "I had forgotten that option. Then yes… I think it is time I left." Ryu sheathed his wakizashi and began to make his leave.

"You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Batou. Growlithe fired a flamethrower. Ryu quickly turned, drawing out his wakizashi and cutting through the flames with a sonic wave, which Growlithe just narrowly evaded. He then turned and continued his escape. Batou began to rush toward him but was stopped when a Rhyperior emerged from a thrown pokeball. The Rhyperior came at him, stomping and clawing. Batou had no choice but to retreat back. He drew out a pokeball from his belt. "Use Water Pulse now, Kabuto!"

From the pokeball emerged a rock-like pokemon: Kabuto. It spewed out a blast of ultrasonic waves and water, stopping Rhyperior's assault. Batou turned to Growlithe. "Take it down with Reversal! Go!" Growlithe charged the confused Rhyperior, running up the monster's torso and jump kicking off of its head. The attack was fairly light, but Rhyperior's own weight, combined with the confusion inducing water pulse sent it plummeting to the ground with a massive crash. The grunt charged Batou directly, tanto in hand, but one swing from Batou's zanbato was enough to disarm him. Just as quickly as that, it was all over, but Ryu had escaped. Fortunately, the plump bags were left behind, along with Ryu's Katana. Inside of the bags were of course, pokeballs. Every single one that had been stolen from the Pokemon Center, as Batou would later learn. All in all, he considered it a win.

* * *

"I see… And they call themselves Team Aura?" 

"That's right," Batou replied simply. "Officer Jenny… whoever these guys are, they mean major business. You should probably let your 'cousins' know about them. It didn't sound like they just operated here in Olivine. They've probably got their agents all around the continent, and maybe even the world. The Pokemon Centers could probably stand to boost security a bit too."

Jenny nodded. "Alright. Thank you all for your hard work. We'll be sure to keep a good eye out for this Team Aura. Actually, we'll probably let the Pokemon Rangers know about it too. It's my job to keep the peace, but it's their job to protect pokemon. They're probably better equipped to deal with this threat. In any case, I'm just glad you three were here. This would have been a lot worse if you all hadn't been so brave."

"Aw… it was nothing... Hehe," replied Gene in a flawed attempt at modesty.

"It was really just luck… I'm not really that brave," said Luna with a more sincere modesty.

Jenny and the police took the four Team Aura members into custody. To Batou's disdain, they also confiscated Ryu's sword. It had gotten very late in the time it took for everything to be sorted out. Luna felt completely worn out. It would be a few days before her pokemon would be back up to perfect health, but that was alright. It meant she'd have more time to relax before she got herself caught up in another adventure.

The three new friends (four with Growlithe) sat in the Pokemon Center's lounge. They were mostly silent, each keeping to their own thoughts. It had been a long day for all of them. Gene spoke up. "So… Now what…?"

"Now nothing…" replied Batou. "The police and Pokemon Rangers can handle it."

"Well yeah but…" Gene stopped in mid-sentence.

"It would… be a noble cause…" Luna muttered to herself, only half aware that her thought had reached her lips.

"What's that?" asked Gene, not having heard her.

Batou, who was closer, had heard her words. "It's not like we can do anything about it. It'll be impossible to find them, and if we did, then what? It's a whole organization! We're a pokemon trainer, a bookworm, and a wannabe kendo. I want to stop these guys as much as the next guy, but what can we really do?"

"We can try…" Luna said softly. She looked up at the two of them. "Living on its own is great and all, but that's not a purpose. I think… I want to try to stop them."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" shouted Gene. "A little morbid, but we can work on that!"

Batou thought about it for a moment… "They're genocidal maniacs… They'll keep at it until every pokemon in the world is destroyed… Even the ones that have fallen into legends. Which means… there's a chance they'll try to track them down."

_That's right… I hadn't even thought about that._ Luna smiled. "I think I want to try. I want to stop them from hurting anyone, whether it's human or pokemon."

Batou nodded. "Alright then. I'm in too. After all, you'll need someone to fight off their attacks. I can do that."

"Right!" added Gene. "And you'll need someone with a good head on his shoulders. My head's good!"

_They both have great skills that can be of use… but what's mine…?_ Batou turned to Luna with a smile. "And I know that if anyone can find these guys it'd be you Luna. I think you really have a knack for it. Finding things, that is."

Luna stared for a moment, before nodding. "That's right. So that makes us a team then, doesn't it?"

"Alright!" said Gene, enthusiastically. "Hey! Maybe we could have a cool team name!"

"I think you need to dry out…" Batou replied callously.

"_**Growlithe!"**_

* * *

Asuma pried the floorboards loose. He'd used it as a hiding place to keep it safe these past two years. He was surprised that the time to uncover it had come already. He reached his arm into the darkness, feeling around for it. At last he found it, a plain wooden lockbox. Of course, the box wasn't important. It was what was inside that mattered. He replaced the floorboard and removed another on the other side of the room. He found the key hidden there. At this time, he could hear Irvin's voice calling him. He quickly replaced the floorboard and replied. A few moments later, Irvin entered the room. 

"So what's going on Asuma. Emma said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes… I have something important I wish for you to analyze and study. In fact, I believe you might find it rather enjoyable. Possibly refreshing in that the likelihood of a near lethal explosion is rather low."

"So what? It's a totally lethal explosion."

"No! There are no explosions involved! Oh… come here… Now there is something I want you to see." He inserted the key into the lockbox and opened it. Irvin looked over his shoulder at the contents.

"So… what am I looking at here?"

"The shattered remnants of a crystal that was given to me two years ago by a particular young woman. This woman, claimed they had come from the Seafoam Island caves.


	5. Episode 5: Corporeal Memories Part 1

Episode 5:

Corporeal Memories (Part 1)

_What is a memory? Is it simply the ability of the brain to call up past information of events? Maybe… but I can't help but think there's more to it… In any case, we all have secrets, and stories to tell. These are often hidden away, locked within our memories. The stories we recall fondly, while the secrets... Well… most of those we just try to forget. The best kept secret is one kept even from your self after all, and there are just some things that people just don't want to remember. Others, they just choose to forget because the memory's just too painful._

_Maybe it's vain… Maybe… but I know this much. I don't want to be just a memory._

* * *

"Oh, wow! This is incredible!"

"It's only noodle soup…" Batou replied in a surprised voice, but with a restrained hint of pride.

Gene reappeared from behind his bowl. Luna got the impression that manners were nowhere in his repertoire. "Mhm… Yeah! Noodles from heaven!"

Luna set down her own bowl. "I hate to admit it, but Gene's right, Batou. This isn't exactly like the noodles you get in a cup."

Batou sat down on the ground opposite of the two of them. "Well, there's kinda a secret in making them just right…"

Gene's face beamed. "Really!? Oh, wow! Come on, what is it!? Tell us!"

Batou leaned back cockily. He plainly spoke in such an honest voice it would have been impossible not to believe him. "It's spiked."

Gene and Luna instantly spat up what they had just eaten, though, most of Gene's had come up his nose. "What!?" they shouted in unison.

A devilish grin spread across Batou's face. "Oops… Just kidding!"

Luna groaned. _There's not even a hint of remorse on his face…_ "That's not funny!" shouted Gene.

Batou grunted. "Hmph… I'll say… Now all of my tediously prepared noodles are on the ground… and, I'm not sure if that's a booger on your nose or what, but you might want to do something about that…"

Gene turned to the ruined soup on the ground. "Gyah! My noodles!" He got down on his hands and knees and began scraping together the fallen noodles.

"Uh! Hey, chill out! There's a lot left you know!" shouted Batou in disbelief.

"It's my policy to never let good food go to waste," Gene said, sitting up with a bowl full of soiled noodles. "Alright, down the hatch!"

Batou and Luna cried out, averting their eyes. A few moments later they reopened them when they heard a devious chuckle coming from Gene. "Oops… Just kidding!" He burst out with laughter.

_Boys… They're just like children!_ Batou huffed back where he was sitting. "Alright, I get it…" He let out a sigh.

They continued eating silently for awhile as Gene cleaned his bowl and served himself some more soup. After the attack by Team Aura, the three of them had rested for several days while Luna's pokemon healed their injuries. Hers had been hurt the worst in the fight. In fact, none of Batou's or Gene's pokemon had been hurt at all. During that time, Luna and Batou had tried to gather leads on where Team Aura might have headed. Gene had gone back to the library to see if he could find anything on Aura, but had no real luck. Luna did find a pokemon trainer who claimed that he'd seen several suspicious looking vehicles along the road to the east of Olivine. It was no major lead since there was really only one road out of Olvine, and since that would mean they're driving, there was no real way for them to be caught up with. In either case, it seemed like they might be heading to Ecruteak City, and Luna had remembered Gene saying that a man named Uisene or something had once almost caught Suicune in that area. Luna hadn't told Gene about her condition, and as far as she could tell, neither had Batou.

"So hey, Batou…" began Luna, "what is your secret?"

"It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you that. All you need to know is that I combine the juices of several relatively common berries and create what I have for one have decided to call 'Batou's Super Secret Uber Good Sauce'!" Batou paused for a moment. "The name probably won't catch on…"

"Gwell… hwow do you gwet sawce fwom bewies?" garbled Gene with a full mouth.

Batou glared at him. "Batou's… Super… Secret…" he annunciated.

Gene cringed and silently continued eating.

"Whatever you did, it's good… I really have to hand it to you… I'm impressed."

"Well good, because we'll probably be having the same thing every night we camp out like this," replied Batou with a smile.

"So… swordsmanship and the culinary arts… That's quite a resume you've got. Do all dojo-busters cook this well?"

"Not so much… We're a dying breed and I blame those frozen TV dinners," Batou joked.

"Hey! I like those!" interrupted Gene.

"Quiet! Or no more soup for you!" fumed Batou. In response, Gene once again shrunk back and continued eating. "Actually," Batou continued, ignoring Gene's interruption, "I'd thought about opening up a restaurant some day. Nothing too fancy… Just a nice place for people to come in and eat; have a good time while they're at it."

"That sounds nice. Why not go for it?" suggested Luna. "I'm sure you'd be great at it."

Batou shook his head. "I just always felt like there were other things I needed to do at any given time. Besides, there will be time later. Right now I just want to deal with what's right in front of me." He sipped some soup and then added. "Besides… I have no business skills. Good cooking or not, it'd be a complete flop."

"Always excuses… If you want to start a restaurant, then go ahead… If you don't, don't; it's as simple as that." Luna stared up at the sky. _The stars are so bright outside the city._ "Besides… You don't want to not do anything you might regret, do you?"

Batou smiled. He didn't say anything, but what Luna had said just seemed to make him smile for some reason. Luna found it rather peculiar…

Gene yawned after having shoved another bowl of soup down his throat. "Well, I'm tired… I'm going to hit the sack. Night, guys." Saying so, he sat up headed off in the direction of his sleeping bag. Luna and Batou watched him leave. Batou reached to pour himself more soup, but suddenly he stopped.

"No way…" He stood up and quickly threw his bowl at the back of Gene's head, shouting, "**You ate it all!**"

* * *

…_Ugh… Camping out's great and all, but… I miss toilets… Ugh… I can't believe I even thought that!_ Luna crept back into their camp after having woken up to take care of… a necessity… It was extremely dark out, and she could barely tell where she was going. She was careful not to bump into anything, yet for all of her effort she failed, tripping noisily over her pack. She fell flat on her chest. She cringed, scolding herself inwardly for being so clumsy. It didn't seem like the others had woken. Half of the contents of her pack had been spilled out when she tripped, and the area around them was lit by a dim bluish light. She saw the crystal she had found in the Seafoam Island Cavern lying on the ground near her. _That's right… I'd forgotten all about this._ She picked it up and for some reason, she felt compelled to stare into the center of the crystal. It was one of the strangest and most beautiful things she'd ever seen. It looked almost like there was something inside of it; a glowing, swirling light. As she stared, transfixed on the crystal, the light inside of it seemed to grow, and swirl around her. Luna looked around in surprise. She had been completely surrounded in mist, and the blue light. From the mist, she could see shadows moving, and she heard their voices.

She mostly heard a young woman's voice. "You're such a dork, you know?" it said with a laugh. Then it was, "Honestly, you'll never learn will you… You can't beat me like that." "You idiot!" "What are you!? Dense!?" "What's wrong with you!?" "Would you shut up!?" "You're so annoying… Can't you ever think about your own feelings for once?" Then the voices tone changed… It had become gentle, and shy. "You know… there's something… I've wanted to tell you for a long time now…" Then there was a laugh. "That's always like you…" "I… I want to tell you something… A-are… Are you listening, Batou?"

Luna almost jumped at the mention of the name. After that, the voice's voice changed for the worse… becoming frightened, and serious. "What's that noise?" "What just happened?" "Oh no! Run!" "How could this be happening!?" "What's going to happen to us…" There was a tearful cry after that. "I don't want to die! Batou, help me!" After that came the most terrifying scream of fear Luna had ever heard. She jumped, dropping the crystal, and crying out herself. As soon as the crystal left her hands, the shadows, the mist and the light all returned to the crystal, which continued its gentle glow.

Luna found herself crying facedown on the ground. It was like all of the emotions from the voice had been played through her. She felt completely overwhelmed and was completely unable to move freely, and of her own accord. She could only feel the incredible fear and despair that the young woman must have felt right before she died. Luna wept, overcome by emotion.

After awhile, her senses began to return to her. She could feel a warm fire burning nearby, and she thought she could hear someone calling her name. She slowly began to open her eyes. She could make out Batou and Growlithe leaning over her. Batou was saying something, but his words weren't quite matching his lips yet. "Luna! Luna! Are you with me? Luna!? Say something."

Luna mumbled something that she wasn't quite sure even she understood. Batou kept talking, "Luna! Just stay with me, alright? Just, concentrate on my voice or something…"

A few moments later, Luna tried again. "Wha…t's… going on…?"

"Luna! Are you alright?"

Luna's head was clearing more and more. "Yeah, I'm alright… And soph… stop saying my name… It's getting annoying…"

Batou hesitated for a moment, but then he began to laugh, somewhat uneasily. "Yeah, I know…" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey…" Luna said in a soft, consoling voice. "It's alright… I'm fine."

"_**Growlithe!"**_ said Batou's partner happily, as he began licking Luna's face.

Luna laughed. Her strength was beginning to return. She sat up. "See? I'm fine," she said, petting Growlithe.

"Nice to have you back," spoke Gene, who had been sitting nearby, watching anxiously.

Batou didn't seem to be so entirely relieved just yet. "What happened? We heard you scream, and when we got to you, you were on the ground in tears."

Luna was about to answer, but she stopped. She thought about it blankly for a moment before giving the honest truth. "I don't know… I'm not sure what happened."

* * *

_I don't get it… The crystal didn't do that before? Why now?_

Luna had fallen to a dreamless sleep after things had settled down. She'd just felt so exhausted… Her energy was completely drained. When she woke up in the morning her whole body felt sore. To make things worse, she had a terrible headache. She didn't want to let on though. They had a long journey ahead of them and she didn't want to slow everyone down.

By about noon, Luna was feeling completely worn down. Her limbs felt like they couldn't move anymore, and her head felt like it could crack at any moment. Batou stopped and turned to the others. "Hey, I think maybe we should rest for awhile."

"I think that's a good idea…" Gene said, falling to the ground. "I'm beat… I'm not made for this kind of exertion."

Luna huffed. _Who do they think they're kidding…? They're only doing this because they think I need a break… I don't need to be looked after._ She cocked her head. "Well, you guys can stop if you want, but I'm not. The sooner we get going the faster we get where we're going." With that she trudged defiantly ahead.

Luna heard Batou sigh behind her. "Well, thanks for trying…"

"What do you mean? I'm really tired!" whined Gene.

* * *

_She's so stubborn… It's obvious that she hasn't fully recovered yet. Why doesn't she just admit she needs a break?_ Batou fumed as he followed behind Luna. Batou was suddenly struck by a second thought. _Maybe she just doesn't want to admit she needs help because she doesn't want us to worry about her, but can't she see that we're already worried!?_

"Uuuuuhhhh…. Are we there yet?" complained Gene.

_Or at least… I'm worried…_ Batou sighed. _It's so frustrating…_

Up ahead, Luna stopped. Batou, Growlithe, and Gene stopped as well, watching her. She stood motionless ahead of them… then she fell forward. "Luna!" _**"Growlithe!"**_

* * *

Luna slowly opened her eyes. Once again, Batou and Growlithe were staring over her, only this time it was day, and this time Batou wasn't shouting her name. "What happened…?" she asked groggily.

"You passed out," Batou answered. "How are you feeling?"

Luna's entire body hurt now. It was worse than in the morning. "I'm alright… Just a little groggy…" Luna smiled. "I guess the sun must've gotten to me." Luna's smile faded when she saw Batou's expression. It was clear that he didn't buy it.

"Luna… Grr! You're so annoying!" Luna recoiled in surprise. "Honestly… Can't you think about yourself for once instead of everyone else? You could really get yourself hurt if you keep pushing yourself like this; and then how do you think we'd feel!?" _It's exactly like what that girl's voice said before… Batou…_

Batou seemed to just realize his own words himself. He relaxed himself. "I'm sorry for yelling… But Luna, you need to rest. We can wait for a little while longer… It's alright to take a break every now and then."

Luna wanted to say something… Anything… But she couldn't… Just as she was about to, she felt her chest tighten. She rolled over onto her side and began coughing uncontrollably. "Luna!" Batou held back her hair for her, but beyond that, there wasn't much he could do.

Gene came closer. "Is she alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Batou didn't answer.

After a few minutes, Luna's coughing subsided. As before, she had coughed up a small amount of blood, which was now coating the ground. Luna felt completely drained. She couldn't even move herself to roll back over. After waiting for a moment to make sure she was alright, Batou helped her to do so. Luna strained to speak. "I… guess it wouldn't… be too bad to rest for awhile…" she spoke in a soft, barely audible voice.

* * *

Batou didn't know what to say. He felt more frightened than he had ever before. He couldn't bear to watch another person he cared about die. After a few minutes, Luna fell to a peaceful sleep.

Batou sat silently, watching Luna sleep. Every time she exhaled breathe, Batou feared she might not take in another. Gene sat beside him and the two of them sat in silence. "Luna's sick… isn't she…?"

Batou nodded.

"It must be hard for you… To watch her suffer like that…" Batou didn't say anything. He really didn't want to talk about it if he could avoid it. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?" Batou asked in surprise. His face turned red. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know… You like her…"

Batou leaned back and smiled. "Actually, no; it's nothing like that. She's really more of a close friend."

"You sure do seem concerned about her though; for just a friend I mean."

"There's no distinction…" replied Batou. "It doesn't matter whether she's a friend, an enemy, or something more… I'd still be doing just what I'm doing right now, because… because I don't like pain very much."

"So that's it!" Gene exclaimed, an expression of understanding spreading across his countenance. "So that's what kind of person you are!"

There was a silence between them for a moment. "I've already seen too much death…" spoke Batou. "Some of my grandparents are dead, but they were old… It's another thing entirely when someone's taken from you before their time."

"Sounds like you have experience in that pain…" Gene said absently. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be so careless…"

"It's alright… It's not like I wasn't thinking about it before, anyway."

"So…" began Gene cautiously, "…who was it?"

"It was… just, this girl I knew when I was a kid."

"Another 'close friend'."

Batou thought about it for a moment. "I don't know… I guess I'll never know."

* * *

Luna opened her eyes. She was still sore, but she wasn't in so much pain anymore. It was dark out, and the guys had prepared a fire. "Hey. You're finally awake, I see," Batou said, walking toward her with a plate. "Here. You should try to eat something." Tonight it seemed Batou had prepared Macaroni with cheese, as well as more noodle soup.

Luna sat up, graciously accepting the meal. "Thank you," she said politely. Her voice wasn't up to her normal pitch. It was soft, and weak in sound.

"I figured you'd be hungry. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Luna made a weak smile. "It looks good…"

"Yeah!" shouted Gene. "Noodles from heaven!"

"Enough already!" retorted Batou.

The short banter made Luna smile. "Hey… guys… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have tried to push myself so hard, and… I'm sorry I didn't listen sooner."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing…" Batou sat down nearby. "You're the one who's sick, and when you're sick, you get to milk it for all that its worth."

"Maybe if you ask real nice Batou will make cookies!" suggested Gene.

"She gets to milk it; not you! So stop asking already! I already told you that I don't have the ingredients anyway!"

"Well, what about plain ones? I don't need chocolate chip, I'll take anything!"

"Sure, if you want just plain dough…"

"Cookie dough!?" Gene asked, his interest peaking.

"Why do I bother…?" Batou shrugged.

Luna laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Batou...?"

"Yeah…?"

Gene had gone to sleep early. He seemed to go to sleep before everyone anyway. Growlithe also seemed to have fallen asleep, lying next to Batou's sleeping bag. "About… what you said earlier, about me needing to think of myself more…"

"What about it…?"

"It's just… Oh, never mind… It's nothing."

"No really… What is it?"

"Well… did… Did someone else ever tell you much of the same thing?"

"That's an odd question." Batou was clearly surprised by it.

"Yeah, I know… Still, did someone?"

Batou leaned back where he was sitting. "Yeah… once…"

"Who?"

"Just… a friend. Someone from a long time ago."

"I see… And, what was this friend trying to tell you…? Do you know really?"

Luna noticed Batou's face turn red. "A-actually, no… Not really. I think she was just mad at me about something." He looked like he was trying very hard to think of a way to change the subject. _That's enough…_

"Well, alright then. I'm going to try to get to sleep now. Goodnight." Luna slid under her blanket, cradling with her back turned to Batou.

"That's it?" Batou asked in surprise. "Well… alright then. Pleasant dreams."

Luna pretended to be trying to sleep, though her mind couldn't help but wander. She felt this odd, wrenching sensation. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was kind of… bitter sweet, she would have chosen to call it. It left her feeling very uncomfortable. _Alright… I think I get it now. So… that girl… That means she's…_

* * *

Luna woke in her sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to the crystal in her bag. It was like she was being pulled closer to it. She decided that she had to check it, one more time. She reached into her bag, which was right beside her, and found it. It wasn't hard, since it did still glow. She brought it before her and stared into the swirling mists and light. At first, nothing happened, but then she felt like she was being drawn in. She saw the mist beginning to form around her, but this time, Luna felt like she was being pulled. It didn't feel like the mist and light was coming to her. It felt like she was being drawn into it.

Suddenly Luna felt as if the ground beneath her gave away, and indeed, that's exactly what it seemed to do. Luna felt as if she was falling suddenly, and the mist and light swirled around her. It was almost too much. She felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing Luna felt was the feel of water, covering her from all sides. After that, she fell into darkness.

* * *

Luna could hear people speaking in hushed tones around her. _Oh no… I must have woken them again._ Luna realized that it felt like her clothes were drenched. She opened her eyes. Instead of Batou, and Growlithe, it was many faces, none of which she recognized. She realized she was on some kind of wood flooring, and she was sure that some of the people around her were sailors. What's more, it was broad daylight. _It couldn't be day already…_

A man's voice echoed into her mind. "Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

"What's going on? Whe… Where am I?" she asked, choking on seawater. _Seawater? This isn't right…! What's…_ Luna suddenly felt very light headed. She passed out again.

When she awoke, she was in a warm bed. Someone had changed her, taking her wet clothes. She was now wearing a plain white T-shirt and grey sweat pants. Her own clothes were dried and folded on a table nearby. Across the room were three strangers; two adults and a little girl, presumably their daughter.

"You're awake!" said the mother.

"Where am I?"

"You're on a ship."

_A ship? That's impossible; we were already far from the ocean._ "How did I get here?"

"We found you floating in the ocean."

"You saved me?"

"No, actually… It was our daughter who spotted you. She insisted we be here when you wake." At this introduction, the girl came forward. She was probably about ten years old. She had short black hair, and light skin. She cuddled a Vulpix in her arms.

She stood beside Luna's bed. "I'm glad you're alright."

"So then… you would be the one who saved me?"

"I only found you. The crew and some of the passengers are the ones who rescued you."

"I see…"

"Miss, if you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"It's Luna…"

"I'm very happy to have met you, Luna."

Luna smiled. "Likewise, I'm sure."

"Oh, that's right! And I almost forgot to tell you my name too. My name's Hoshiko."


	6. Episode 6: Corporeal Memories Part 2

Episode 6:

Corporeal Memories (Part 2)

_I thought I knew… I thought that I knew how things worked. Time continues to pass us by, and yet, I'm still not quite sure what had happened. Perhaps I never will… In either case, there was a point in my life, where time became… eclipsed…_

* * *

"That's Cinnabar Island?" Luna leaned over the railing to get a better view.

Hoshiko nodded. "Yeah. That means we can finally get off this boat."

_This can't be right… It hasn't been that long since I'd been here, but it all seems so different… I must be imagining things._

It wasn't much longer that the boat docked at the harbor, wailing its horn to announce its arrival. The ship's passengers were bustling about, preparing to leave.

"Hey Luna…" Hoshiko started, turning her head, "my parents said you could stay with us if you needed to. You probably don't have any arrangements since you didn't seem to be intending to come here."

Luna smiled. "That's nice of you to offer, but that's alright… I have some friends here I'm pretty sure I can stay with."

"Oh… Alright." It seemed like Hoshiko was a little disappointed by the response.

Luna thought about her reaction for a moment before grinning. "Hey, you said you practiced a martial art in your old hometown, right?"

Hoshiko nodded, absently.

"Well, I happen to know there's a pretty good dojo around here, and I remember seeing some kids your age there, last time I was on the island. If you want, I can show it to you?"

Hoshiko's face lit up at the prospect. "That would be great! Just let me ask my parents."

* * *

Hoshiko's parents permitted her to leave, but not without her father as an escort. It wouldn't be smart to let your little girl run off in a strange new city with some girl you only recently fished out of the water. As Luna led them through the city, she began to make a frightening discovery. She slowly came to a stop, and when the other two inquired as to why, she answered them simply. "We're lost…"

The others both groaned in response. "I thought you knew where we were going!?" answered Hoshiko.

"I thought I did, but everything's different… I don't get it; I can't recognize any of these buildings… Sorry guys." _Of course… I've never been very good with directions… This is nothing new to me, but still… I can't help but think that there's something very wrong here. There are all kinds of stands and shops now… It's like this place turned into a tourist city over night._

"Hey, I don't mean to dispute your directions, but isn't that the dojo?" asked Hoshiko's father, who pointed to a building Luna had never seen before, but he was right. It did in fact appear to be a dojo.

The group entered the dojo to find what one might expect. There were students of all ages training. Luna noticed Batou's sensei was there too. She'd never heard his name, and as far as she knew, he didn't know hers. Fortunately, the sensei saw them, and moved to greet them.

"May I help you?" he asked somewhat shortly.

"Yes, you see… my daughter here; she was learning a martial art before we moved, and…"

"And now you wish for her to learn here…? Yes, I would be happy to teach her. I can tell she has great potential. Both of your daughters do in fact."

"I'm not a relative," defended Luna. "I'm just a friend."

"I see… But then, let me ask you, do you intend to study here as well?"

"No, I'm just… well, no."

"Well, that's too bad," he said with a disappointed expression. "You also seem to have great potential."

Luna's face turned red. "Oh… really?" For just a moment, she entertained the thought of showing Batou he wasn't the only one who could swing a stick. She suddenly heard a cry which woke her from her daydreams.

When she looked up, Luna saw a young boy, probably only about ten years old holding a bamboo sword, which had been swung at the Sensei before the old man had caught it with the palm of his hand. "Oh, man! I nearly had you, that time!"

The boy's sensei gave a sigh. "Have you learned nothing?" He forcefully tore the sword from the boy's hands. "I've told you many times before; there is no honor in striking your opponent from behind… especially when you do so, and fail to strike him at all!"

The boy's face turned red at this remark. "Well, one of these days, I'm going beat you, old man! And when that day comes, I'll become the master of this dojo!"

"Uhk… That's, not quite how it works, Batou…"

"Batou?" interrupted Luna. "That's an odd name…" She smiled. "It's kinda funny… You wouldn't expect two people with a name like that to both show up at the same dojo, huh sir?"

Both the sensei, and the student seemed confused by this. "Young lady, I believe you must be mistaken. There is only one person by that name who I have ever taught. You must be thinking of somewhere else."

"Yeah," added Batou, "and what of my name? I think it's a really good name! What, you think it's funny!?"

"Uh…! No! Nothing like that! I… Your sensei must be right… I must have been thinking of somewhere else." _This is…? No way… I'm sure this is Batou's sensei… He wouldn't lie about the Batou I know, would he? Unless… Unless he's not telling a lie, which would mean…_ Luna thought about it for a moment longer. The boy before her had scruffy blonde hair, which was a slightly lighter color than the Batou she knew. It wasn't as long as his, but she could tell the similarity of it to Batou's, as well as the similarity in their facial features. By all account, this boy could have been a younger version of Batou, but… _…But, that's impossible…_

"Actually, it is kind of a funny name…" remarked Hoshiko.

Batou fumed. "What was that!? That means a lot coming from a pint sized little prick like you!"

"What did you call me!?" Hoshiko's face took a deep color of red.

"You heard me! Pint sized prick!"

Hoshiko glared at the boy for a moment before taking a breath and composing herself. "Daddy, you can leave now… I think I'll like this dojo very much… Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to teach this impetuous little jerk the meaning of the words chivalry and manners!"

Batou made a devious grin. "Now that's funny… Seriously, don't you need to be a lady to get the benefits of chivalry; because somehow, I don't think you qualify!"

"What'd you just say!?" Hoshiko had lost her calm again. "Oh, that is it! I'm going to pound that scrawny little butt of yours so far into the ground that you won't even have the strength left to push up daisies!"

"Ooh, now I'm scared. Give it a try, pip squeak!" Batou tore his bamboo sword from his master's hand. Hoshiko grabbed one as well, from a barrel nearby.

"Wow… and she called him impetuous…" remarked Luna.

The girl's father sighed. "She's always been this way. We'd hoped that letting her take these martial arts lessons would help her to vent. Instead, she just got better at it…"

"Hey, uh… Sensei sir? Is this really alright?" asked Luna.

"There's nothing to worry about… Batou's wearing padding. She couldn't hurt him too badly."

"Huh… but what about…?"

"Just watch."

The two children prepared to face off. "Well, girl! You ready to take all of those promises of yours and eat em'!?"

Hoshiko took a breath and raised her sword before her. She said nothing in reply.

Batou rushed toward her and took a quick chop. His attack missed entirely, and he actually tripped over Hoshiko's outstretched leg. He fell face first into the floor. "H-hey! That was a cheap shot!" he shouted when he'd recovered.

"Hmph…" Hoshiko hid a small smile, but said nothing. Instead, she again raised her weapon forward and closed her eyes.

Batou got to his feet and came toward her again. This time, he was stopped by a quick prod to the forehead. He was then toppled by three more identical prods, none of which seemed to be very powerful attacks.

Hoshoko opened her eyes, to gaze down on him. "I'm bored… I hope that there are stronger opponents here than you." Batou glared back at her in response. Hoshiko's father moved to speak with his daughter, leaving behind Luna and the sensei.

"Sensei, sir…" began Luna. "How did you know Hoshiko would win so easily?"

The sensei held his head high in satisfaction. "As I had said when you both arrived, your talents are obvious to me…" He took a breath before continuing. "Besides… Batou's never been what you'd call a quick study. He's actually, the most talentless student in the dojo."

"I see… The Batou I know… He's a great student, and an incredible sword fighter."

"Is that right…?" Luna noticed he seemed to have an odd expression.

"What?"

"Maybe this is the Batou you know," he answered, simply.

"Are you kidding…? The Batou I know is a lot older; this kid doesn't even come close."

The sensei nodded. "Perhaps I'm over thinking this a little… However, from what I've seen, it seems to make sense… You're not from around here, are you? In fact, I don't even believe you to be from this time."

"How could you possibly come to a ridiculous conclusion like that…? You sure you're not senile?"

"Well, perhaps I'm not quite so old as I was when you first saw me, hm?"

To be honest, Luna had been thinking much the same herself. "Okay, so say I humor you? How did you come to such a conclusion?"

"It's simple really… It's your aura."

"My aura? What are you…?"

"I can tell two things from your aura. The first being that you have more power over it than most, though you seem to lack conscious control. The second is that you are very sick… poison I believe."

Luna stared in surprise. She wasn't sure about the first part, but the last part… "How did you… How **could** you know that?"

"Your aura is very strained. Even if you do have the gift, you fail to recognize it, possibly because you're using it already on a subconscious level. I expect that this poison of yours would have killed you already, had your aura not worked to stunt it."

Luna thought about it for a moment. It made sense actually. The sensei continued. "There is a problem though… that being that you lack control. You may inadvertently use your aura from time to time, and that can cause the poison to spread just a little bit more. Also, aura is tied to emotion. Whenever you experience great feelings of affection, love, joy, hate, or anger, it loosens your ability to stunt the poison. In fact, if you don't control your rising emotions now, you will probably suffer from it."

Luna realized that he was right. She had only suffered an attack before when she had been in a state of emotional distress. When she had experienced great longing, or fear. Fear seemed to be a large problem for her. "Okay, so let's say I believe all this, what about the different time part?"

"That's easy… A long time ago, I had heard of some sort of crystal that was capable of storing the memories and emotions of someone. When a person with the gift of aura came in contact with this crystal, they became a part of that person's memories. I can sense Hoshiko's feelings from that crystal in your bag. It's thick with the power of aura."

Realization swept over Luna. _Hoshiko! It was Hoshiko I saw! But if that's the case… That would mean…!_

"You shouldn't try to change anything you saw in that crystal…"

"But sensei… The things that… that are going to happen to that little girl…"

"They are just pebbles, in a pond. Listen to me… You must not attempt to change the past, for to do so may have dire consequences on the future."

Luna gave a sigh. "I see… Don't try to move the hand of God… right?"

* * *

_I found out later that the Sensei's name was Asuma. He offered me a room in the dojo where I could stay, which I accepted. He was more than willing to try to teach me to better control my aura, which I found to be rather effective. I began to feel as though I had more energy, and though I still hadn't been able to put my aura to any use beyond simple control, knowing that I had this power seemed to change me._

_Meanwhile, Hoshiko and her family settled in. I tried not to think about the visions I had experienced. In them, it seemed like Hoshiko had been much older. It made me wonder how long I would be trapped in the past. Whatever the case, I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to return to my time without first mastering my aura, and I didn't expect that would be any time soon. Anyway, Hoshiko began training at the dojo, and seemed to find a rival in Batou, albeit, a somewhat inept one. It amazed me how much different he was…_

_Over time, Batou began to become more skilled. He was soon able to fend off most every member of the dojo, regardless of age. However, no matter his skill, he could never best Hoshiko. The girl seemed to have some power of aura as well. She didn't realize it, but she seemed to be able to use the power as clairvoyance… she could see without her eyes, and anticipate movement by the smallest twitch of the muscles. In fact, only sensei Asuma was a match for her._

_It had been three weeks, and though my powers had increased, they were nowhere near what they could be… Beyond training myself, I had also trained my pokemon. One day during training, Vibrava actually evolved, becoming Flygon. I think Piplup was jealous…_

_I mostly stayed to myself. Asuma was right, I believed… I couldn't risk changing the past. To that end, the days became somewhat dull, and monotonous for me._

* * *

Hoshiko sighed. The weather was hot, and it felt like a waste to go outside. She'd just sweat more… Her old home in the Hoenn countryside had never been this hot, or humid. On the other hand, Vulpix didn't seem to be bothered in the least.

She sat up and stared out her window. _This place is so dull._

"_**Vul…pix…"**_ Vulpix had been constantly whining as such all day. She seemed to actually **want** to go outside.

Hoshiko shrugged. "Not now… It's hot!"

"_**Vulpix!"**_ the pokemon replied with the closest thing to a smile that could be managed.

"I guess I have nothing better to do."

With that, the two of them left the house, Hoshiko promising her mother to be back in time for dinner, and began to meander through the bustling streets. Tourists were crawling all over the city. It sometimes made it hard to move through the streeks. Eventually, the two found themselves at the forest on the edge of town. They also found a familiar face as well.

Batou noticed them, and gave a greeting. He'd become somewhat more humble in the past few weeks. Just a little at least…

"What are you doing out here?" Hoshiko asked.

Batou reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, red and white orb. "Just this… I'm going to go catch a pokemon, just like your Vulpix."

"_**Vul…"**_

"Yeah… Sounds like someone's jealous, doesn't it…?"

Batou growled. "Yeah right! I'm going to catch a pokemon, and it'll be loads cooler than yours, so bleh!"

"Right… but how are you going to do that?"

"Well duh! I throw the pokeball!"

Hoshiko and Vulpix glanced at each other. "Well, we'll come along then." Hoshiko smiled, brightly. "It should be worth a good laugh."

Batou huffed. "Fine, but don't get in my way. I'll show you… I'll catch the best pokemon ever!"

"Of course you will… So, where you going to find one? I hear this forest doesn't have many pokemon at all. Maybe a few bug types, but not much else."

Batou turned away from her to stare out into the forest. "It's not the forest where I'm going to look. Off in the woods there's this old abandoned mansion that everyone calls the Pokemon Mansion. It's right at the base of the volcano, and they say that all kinds of fire pokemon live there…" He turned back to Hoshiko. "So, that's where I'm going to go!"

Hoshiko folded her arms with a sigh. "A fire pokemon…? Heh, what a poser…"

"_**Vul,pix…"**_

"If you can't say anything nice, then don't come along at all!" Batou's face had turned red.

"Alright… Yeah, we can be nice, right Vulpix?"

"_**Vul?"**_

"See? How can you argue with a face like that?"

Batou didn't seem to be entirely satisfied, but he didn't say anything more. The three of them made their way through the forest. Almost an hour later, they came to a large run down mansion, just as Batou had said they would. It had a somewhat ominous presence to it. Hoshiko felt a shiver run down her spine. It looked more likely as though they would find a ghost pokemon inside its walls.

Batou didn't seem to care about the building's ominous appearance. At least, if it did affect him, he didn't show it. There was a large fence around the structure. The metal was dark, and covered in moss, and overgrowth. The grass was uncut, and the windows looked as though they could fall off their hinges and come crashing to the ground below, leaving nothing but bare holes in the walls. The entrance to the building involved a double door set up, though the door on the left was missing a doorknob. The doors may have been wood, but the structure itself was a once fine stone. Perhaps if someone ever cut the grass and polished the walls, it might have looked inviting.

The group passed through the courtyard, and up to the entry. The entire time, Hoshiko couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She almost jumped at the sound of Batou's voice. "You know… no one really knows what happened here…" He stopped in front of the large double doors. Hoshiko felt like they had gotten bigger than they had been a moment before. "Some people say that a scientist used this building for his experiments… They say he had a few lab assistants too, but if he did, they either never came out, or…" He turned with a frightening expression. "…the things they saw in this building… tore their minds apart." As if on cue, the double doors of the building opened before them, seemingly of their own accord. Both of them stared in a mixture of surprise and fear. "Okay… that was creepy…"

Hoshiko swallowed… "You know, I'm sure we can find a nice Rattatta for you in the forest."

Batou stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and walking inside. Hoshiko and Vulpix glanced at each other, before reluctantly following. As they did, they could hear the doors behind them slamming shut.

* * *

"Hm?"

Luna stopped what she was doing and glanced up at the sky. The sun wasn't letting up at all today. "That's strange…" she muttered to herself. "I can't explain it… but it feels like I'm missing something important…"

She was abruptly brought back to reality by Asuma's angry shouting. "Hey! Stop slacking off! Get back to your training!"

"Gah! Yes, sir; ah… sensei; …sensei sir!" At that, Luna swiftly returned to sweeping the front entranceway to the dojo.

* * *

"It's probably just the wind."

Hoshiko pulled at the door with all of her might. "Well then… tell the wind to let go!" Even as hard as she tried, the door would not budge open.

Batou was looking around the front hall. "It's pretty run down, isn't it…?" He sounded oddly casual. There was an elevator in the middle of the entrance, and three halls, moving to the left, right, and back of the elevator. There was also a door, which seemed to lead to a flight of stairs going both up and down.

The ground level hallways seemed pretty barren. Batou moved toward the elevator, with Hoshiko and Vulpix close behind. He calmly hit the button to see if it worked, and for a moment, it seemed to, but then the usual noises of a moving elevator ceased. After a moment of odd silence, sound once again came from the elevator shaft. This time, the sound was of a loud grinding noise, followed by a snapping sound. There was then a large screeching noise followed by an incredible crash. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing not an elevator car, but rather some cables and a small puff of smoke and dust. With another ding, the doors closed, and Batou turned away. "Let's take the stairs."

"You have the makings of a **great** leader… you know that?"

"_**Vul…"**_

Their small group moved for the stairs. Surprisingly, they seemed relatively undamaged, though the cleaning lady was clearly slacking. Batou led them toward the lower levels. After a short while, they came to a door. The room beyond it was completely darkened. They peered out into the darknes…

* * *

"…and, they were never, heard from, again…" Luna finished her story. "Boo!" she added for good measure.

Piplup and Ditto cried out, jumping back several feet. Flygon on the other hand seemed completely unaffected by the story. In fact, it had slept through the entirety of it.

"Hehe… Scary, huh?"

* * *

It wasn't really **that** scary… At least not once Hoshiko found a light switch. The lights didn't flicker or cast eerie shadows or anything like that. They just… lit. The basement levels seemed to extend to a rather complex system of hallways, doorways, rooms, and more hallways. A simple glance around was enough to tell a person that the basement extended out a lot further than the ground level building would suggest.

The three of them ventured into this underground labyrinth they had come across, Batou in the lead. It wasn't long before they encountered a pokemon; a small Growlithe. The creature glanced up at them for a moment before making a huff and continuing on its way around a corner. Batou chased after it with Hoshiko and Vulpix close behind.

"Hey! You there!" The Growlithe turned glanced behind him to see the origin of the shouts. Batou held out his pokeball before him. "Yeah, that's right… You're mine now. Watch and learn, girls!" He heaved the pokeball at the Growlithe. To his surprise, the creature spun around and caught the ball in its mouth.

"_**Grow-growl!"**_ It cried triumphantly.

Hoshiko inched closer to Batou. "Is… that how it's supposed to work."

"Hm…." Batou seemed to have lost his patience. "All right you little…! Come here!" He leapt forward to tackle the pokemon, and the two of them began tugging and clawing for the pokeball. Eventually, Batou was able to tear it from the grasp of the pokemon. He thumped it on the creature's head, and on cue, the ball opened, and Growlithe was consumed in a red light and stored inside the ball. Batou stood up, and raised the pokeball before him, triumphantly. "Heh! See that! I caught myself a pokemon!"

"You idiot!" Hoshiko shouted urgently. "The light's still flashing! You haven't caught it yet!"

Batou was taken aback by her words. "H-huh? Wha…? What's that…?" Before he could finish his thought, the ball in his hand erupted in a blaze of fire. Hoshiko had to shield her eyes from the blast. When the smoke cleared, she saw Batou lying against the ball, his hair singed and blackened by the flame. Growlithe sat several feet in front of him, completely unharmed, though notably upset. It growled a bit before rushing off down the hall.

Hoshiko ran to Batou's side. "Are you alright?"

Batou slowly brought himself to his feet. He moved back the way they had come. "Let's go…"

"Huh? But what about your pokemon? You still haven't caught one."

"Just forget about it, alright?" His voice was suddenly so soft. "Besides… I only brought one pokeball."

_He seems so sad…_ "Batou…" Hoshiko stared off after him. He was already beginning to get too far away. "…Alright… Let's go." Hoshiko tried to move after him, but she couldn't. Something was grasping her ankle. She looked down and cried out in surprise. A shadowy hand seemed to reach through the wall, and hold her in place. Her breathing hastened, and she began to cry out from fear more than surprise, as she recklessly kicked and tried to break free of the shadow's grasp. She kicked back with all of her strength, freeing herself from the hand, and stumbling back several feet into the adjacent wall in the process.

A form materialized from the wall before her very eyes. Rational thought prevailed over her fear as she realized the identity of her assailant. "It's… a pokemon; Haunter! I've seen them on television…" Hoshiko stood up straight, an expression of resolve spreading across her face. "And if it's a pokemon, then there's only one thing to do! Vulpix!"

Vulpix came between them on her trainer's command, and understanding exactly what Hoshiko wanted, released a Flamethrower attack against her opponent. The stream of flame seemed to strike a direct hit, but when it cleared, the Haunter seemed unharmed.

"It had no effect? Did it block it?" The Haunter raised its clawed hand and came at them. The distance between Vulpix, and Haunter was small to begin with, so there was no time for Hoshiko to shout out any commands. Vulpix managed to dodge out of the way of Haunter's claw, and both Vulpix and Hoshiko put some distance between them and their opponent. "Alright then, new plan! Vulpix, use Quick Attack!"

This time, Haunter had no time to react. Vulpix leapt through the air in what would have been a powerful tackle, but instead had no effect as Vulpix passed right through the specter. "You've got it! Fire Spin!"

Vulpix was behind the Haunter now. She landed gracefully before releasing another blast of fire, however, unlike the first, this one split, right before hitting, and began swirling around Haunter, restricting movement, and inflicting light damage as the flames licked against the creature's surface.

"You know what to do… Finish it now!" For the third time, Vulpix released a stream of fire, only this time, the flame both hit its target directly, and Haunter was powerless to do anything to stop it. The flame knocked the pokemon back, slamming it into a wall. It fell to the ground incapacitated. "Yeah! Not so ghostly now, are you! bleh!" Hoshiko stuck out her tongue.

Vulpix trotted up beside her. "Hey! You were great. Thanks Vulpix."

"_**Vul!"**_ Vulpix replied, as Hoshiko stroked behind her ear.

Hoshiko glanced off the way Batou had returned. "I wonder why he didn't come back? He must have heard all of that, right? So… did he get attacked too?"

"_**Vulpi…"**_

"Yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

Batou slammed the door behind him. He was sure it wouldn't stop because of something like a door, but maybe it would slow it down. He glanced around the room to see if there was some way out. To his horror, he realized that he'd locked himself in a completely closed off room. This particular room was still furnished, if you could call it that. There were machines all around him of varying shapes and sizes. He wasn't sure what they were for, but as near as he could tell none of them were powered. He suspected this room might have been used for storage.

He could smell the gas from before. He could also hear some kind of crackling from behind the door. Instinctively, he dove away. No sooner had he done so than the door splintered to pieces. He cringed on the floor. His muscles were sore all over. He thought it must have been the gases he'd been exposed to. He turned over and saw his attacker. He couldn't make out much. It seemed to be a pokemon of some kind, though he wasn't familiar with it. It had a discernable face, but no body. All he could make out were these swirling gases around a face.

A crackling ball of dark energy materialized before the specter and shot toward him. Batou pulled himself away, but the shock of the attack still struck him, sliding him across the cold floor. Batou glared up at the pokemon. He could barely manage to even move that much now. _This is great… I'm going to lose to someone who doesn't even have a body! Man, this is so low…_

He heard a sound coming from the doorway. _**"Grow…lithe! Grow, growl!"**_ Out of the corner of his eye, Batou could make out the figure of the same pokemon he'd tried to capture earlier. It seemed to be taunting the one attacking him now. It also seemed to be working… The shadowy pokemon's attention was turned to Growlithe, and it shot another dark sphere of energy. The pokemon evaded, and disappeared into the hallway, where the ghost pokemon shortly followed. Batou couldn't make out what happened next, but he could hear some kind of a scuffle, followed by a rather notable explosion. The Growlithe limped back into the room, and sat down a few inches from Batou's face. Batou struggled to sit up, but his legs weren't working quite right.

"Why…'d you help me?"

"_**Li…growl…"**_

Batou had finally managed to at least sit up, though not so gracefully. "You didn't have to… I tried to capture you. I guess… I could have handled that a bit better."

The pokemon made a low growling sound in its throat. It didn't seem to be very fond of the memory. _**"Gr…grow-lithe, grow… Growlithe!"**_

Batou glanced more closely at the pokemon. He couldn't understand what it was saying at all. He did notice that Growlithe seemed to be badly burned, however. "I get it… You lured it out into the hallway… That thing was basically a ball of gas… so just add fire and…"

"_**Rooooowwwww!"**_ Growlithe finished with something of a chuckle.

"But you got burnt."

"_**Growl, grow…"**_

Batou hung his head. "I'm sorry…"

"_**Growlithe?"**_

"I should have known better than to think I could be a trainer… I don't even know… what I could do to help you."

"_**Gr…"**_ Growlithe trotted closer to Batou and nudged him with his paws. _**"Grrrllll…"**_

Batou took a moment to think about what this gesture could mean. "Well… I guess I could, always learn, right?"

* * *

"Luna!? Are you slacking off again!?"

Luna shrugged. "Just relax, will ya? I already did everything you asked."

Asuma sighed. "Alright then… fine. Then let us begin today's training."

Luna cringed back. She tried to restrain her frustrations. "Wha…!? Start training…!? But then… what was…?"

"Hm? What? Those were just chores. I decided with you around there was no need to hire a maid. How did you not understand this?"

"Because you said it was training; and did you just call me your maid!?"

"I did…? Oh, yeah… So! For today's training…"

"Wait! Back up…" Luna's frustrations were getting a bit harder to restrain. "So, you just had me waste the day toiling in the sun doing all of your sweeping, dusting, cooking, and even the laundry, while you sat on your butt eating bonbons and a raspberry sundae, all because you didn't feel like splurging on a maid today!?"

"That's right…" His calmness in his response completely took Luna aback. "… and you did such a great job of it that I'm beginning to regret having hired one for the past three weeks. That's not a problem is it?"

That was the breaking point… "A problem…? You're asking me if that was 'a problem'…? I cleaned your laundry! I did that! I did it all because I thought it was some weird training in strengthening the will, and possibly be able to help a person resist torture, because let me tell you pal: that's what it was! Do you have any idea how many baths I took today to get rid of the smell!? Any idea at all!? And what's more, I think you just referred to me as your maid!? What!? Just because I'm a girl means that I'm automatically good at cooking and cleaning!? That's one of the most offensive, immature, sexist insinuations, I have **ever, heard!**"

At the end of her sentence, a shockwave ripped through the room, shattering a few antiquities, and sending Asuma flying into a distant wall. As things began to settle, Luna was left standing in the same spot as before. She stared at the scene before her in disbelief and hesitantly stuttered. "D-did… W-was that… me?" Just as her words escaped her, she collapsed to the floor in pain. She covered her mouth, and violently coughed into her hands. It felt like she was about to lose her lunch, and she used all of her strength to hold it in. A concerned Asuma pried himself from the wall and rushed toward her.

"Luna… You have to understand. You cannot allow yourself to become so angry. If you do, your attacks will only continue, and become worse. You have to control yourself."

_He's right… They get worse when I'm angry, or upset… But, to cut off my emotions? That's going to be difficult. I don't know if I can… Right now, I don't even know if I want to._ Right then, her situation seemed rather bleak, and she couldn't help but to shed a few tears.


	7. Episode 7: To Move the Hand of God

Episode 7:

To Move the Hand of God

_I don't plan to live out my whole life this way. Like most people, I want to just get married, have kids, grow old and die. I'm not afraid of that type of death because there are lots of things in between. It's when one of these things happens out of order that I get a little worried. I won't tolerate anyone who breaks this order… Maybe you can forgive him, Batou… but I won't._

* * *

Luna picked a strand of hair from her eyes that had been blown there by the midnight breeze. She let out a soft sigh. The night sky seemed so serene… so calm… It seemed like it would be easy to forget about her condition, if she'd only allowed it. Throughout everything; her travels, her hardships, and even her meetings with Batou and Gene, she'd never once been able to forget. She could always remember that no matter how happy things might seem on the outside, there was always that one truth hanging just beyond. She was going to die… This was a truth, which she could not forget. At least… she never once gave herself the chance.

Her muscles felt sore. It seemed like even her brain ached from the constant training she'd undergone. Even so, she felt that she'd become much stronger, even over such a relatively short period of time. Of course, she was no where near the level Batou had been when she'd first met him, though she was at least above the level of the Batou she currently knew. She smirked at the thought. It wasn't all that comforting, yet the thought of being able to beat up a ten-year old seemed strangely amusing.

Luna let out a yawn, and hung her head out the window. She stared out at the world as a passive observer. After about a quarter of an hour, something awoke her from her fantasies. She gazed up at the sky, to see the uncountable light of the stars, and yet, something seemed wrong… Out of place… A gentle breeze blew another wisp of her hair to her eyes, and she could see that it had taken a light, bluish colored glow. Glancing down at her hands, she saw that they had taken the same glow. She weaved back, and realized that her bag had also begun to glow, though, more from within, it seemed. She hurried across the room, and tore through the contents of her pack until she found it. Left forgotten once again, was the crystal she'd found in the Seafoam Islands. Hoshiko's Crystal… and it was glowing once more…

Suddenly the crystal bolted from Luna's bag, completely of its own accord, and nearly striking her forehead as it passed. It came to a stop in the center of the room, hovering but a yard above the ground. Luna clutched her pack to her chest, and braced herself. With a strange pulsation, the crystal cracked, its light dimmed, and the pieces fell apart, crashing loudly to the floor. Luna could hear shouts, and the clashing of bokken and bamboo swords from below. Glancing around, Luna saw that she was in fact in the same room, but it had become day. The warm sunlight flowed through the open window, into a somewhat dustier version of the room she had been staying in. After her mind had a small amount of time to adjust to what had just happened, Luna turned toward the door. Swallowing hard, she cautiously moved around the crystal shards now lying on the floor, and placed her hand on the latch. It was still bolted, just as she had left it. Unlocking the door, she cautiously opened it, careful not to cause too much noise. She moved out into the hallway, past Sensei Asuma's room, and coming to the ledge overlooking the area in which the students did their actual training.

Asuma could be seen instructing his various pupils, or rather, simply watching them as they sparred, giving advice where he deemed it necessary. The entire far side of the room seemed completely barren, but for two combatants, both wielding bokken, rather than bamboo swords. The first had blonde hair, which was long enough that it needed to be tied behind his head to keep it from his eyes, though his hair was not yet quite so long as she remembered it. He held his bokken with both hands slightly behind him, in a stance that seemed to prefer dodging and counter, rather than blocking. The second had raven black hair in a peculiar style, which was actually longer more toward the front two sides, though getting progressively shorter the farther back it got. Any hair in front that would have gotten in her eyes was also cut short. As odd as her hair may seem, Luna could not help but think that she had grown up to be a decidedly attractive young woman. By contrast to her opponent, she held two bokken, the one in her right hand held out behind her, and was slightly shorter than average. The one in her left hand was substantially shorter, designed more after the tanto, and held far in front of her, the blade being held below the palm, in reverse to how one would normally hold a longer sword. Her stance seemed to be more offensive, though Luna would guess that her defensive abilities were also astounding.

Luna was spellbound by the two of them and their fight had not yet even begun. Neither moved, each standing as still as could be. Then suddenly and without warning, the two came at each other at once. Hoshiko swung first, slicing down toward her opponents shoulder. In a single motion, Batou moved, almost serenely away from the attack. It seemed as though time had slowed, and he was simply watching the bokken cut the air, almost passively. Then he struck, bringing up his blade, to strike at his opponent who's back now seemed exposed. However, having anticipated this tactic, Hoshiko had already brought up her tanto-bokken to defend. With a great crack, the two wooden blades struck each other. Coming full around as she blocked, Hoshiko leapt well higher than her opponents shoulders, delivering a swift kick toward his skull.

Batou broke the lock of their blades and once again moved out of the way, Hoshiko's foot passing not more than an inch from the bridge of his nose. Then, before her first foot had even once again touched the ground, Hoshiko had come 360 and struck again, this time with her tanto. Batou pulled back his shoulder to evade the blow, realizing almost too late that the intent of the first strike was only to leave him open to Hoshiko's long bokken. Out of options, and still within the motion of his dodge, Batou had no choice but to block. Raising his blade, the sound of clashing wood once again struck. Seeming to realize that he was losing his stance, and that another attack would soon be upon him, Batou forced back against his parry, partially to stagger his opponent, but mostly to help himself to move back and gain some distance.

Now once more at a distance, Batou was able to prepare his stance. Without sparing more time, Hoshiko came at him again, lunging with the tanto once more. Once again, Batou swerved his shoulder under her arm, and parried her tandem strike with her bokken. This time though, rather than blocking the second attack completely, he was able to deflect it, giving him just enough time to jab his elbow into his opponent's stomach. Hoshiko managed to move enough that she only took a fraction of the blow's force, but it seemed to wind her slightly. Moving with the force of the strike, Hoshiko caught her foot behind her opponent's ankle, pulling forward and severely unbalancing him. As Batou struggled to recover, Hoshiko was able to raise her bokken, and strike once more. This time, her blow contacted with his chest, and combined with his unbalanced state, sent him straight into the ground.

Luna marveled at the fight. Batou was good, but Hoshiko was something else entirely. Even more amazing was that all of this had happened in less than ten seconds. Batou was very talented… and yet it took Hoshiko less than ten seconds to defeat him. "Unbelievable…" Luna murmured under her breath.

Luna's awe was broken as Asuma got the attention of pupils. "Very good. You're all improving nicely. I'll expect to see you all bright and early in the morning, but that will be enough for today. You should all head home, and take a much needed rest." The students began to gather their respective belongings, and socialize amongst themselves as they prepared to leave. Hoshiko laughed as she helped Batou to his feet.

"You know, that was better today. You actually hit me. Keep it up and you might actually hit me with your bokken."

Batou scoffed. "I still think that dual blade thing is completely unbalanced…" he complained.

"Only in your mind, is it 'unbalanced' as you chose to put it," Asuma explained as he approached them. "I noticed your fight. Very well done, Hoshiko. Your study of the Nito style has come along nicely. You have done very well in modifying it to your strengths. You truly have the mind of a great master."

"I am humbled by your compliments, sensei," Hoshiko said with a bow, "I would not have been able to come so far without your tutelage and wisdom."

"What about me?" Batou asked.

Asuma blinked, as though the question confused him. "Oh… You were trying…?"

"Very funny…" Batou scoffed, dejectedly. Hoshiko and Asuma both laughed at their joke.

"There's no reason why you couldn't have chosen to study the Nito style, as well, you know…" Hoshiko remarked.

"It doesn't suit me… It's just so much cooler to dodge and counter. You know… like you're actually a master, and not just swinging randomly!"

Hoshiko shook her head. "'Cool' doesn't cut it… Don't worry so much about looking cool; it's more important to be practical. Fighting offensively allows more opportunity to strike your opponent. Using two blades allows you to attack and defend at the same time, and with proper training, a master of the Nito style can easily take one far more than just one enemy."

"That's enough… both of you," Asuma insisted. "Both, Nito, and Kashima styles are effective and renowned ways to fight. Neither is truly more effective than the other; all that is left is the skill of the masters. Batou, as it is, Hoshiko is simply the more talented of you two, but you should not be bitter about this fact. Take it as a lesson, and strive to improve yourself."

Batou's face turned red. He glanced away. "Fine… I'll try."

"Don't try… Do…"

Hoshiko giggled slightly at this last bit of advice. "Come on, let's go. Maybe you can best me at a few rounds of _Killer Kombat 2.1_."

Batou shrugged. "Fine, but I'm Tarantula."

"It's 2.1… You can change your fighters color in this one, allowing for multiple players to use the same character!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Later, Asuma! See you in the morning!" Hoshiko called back as she and Batou left.

Asuma laughed, shaking his head. "Kids… Speaking of, have you done enough hiding up there?"

Luna hesitated for a moment before coming out from behind the corner where she had hidden herself.

Asuma nodded. "I thought it was you. I could sense your aura. So you've finally come back, and from you location, it would seem this is not our first meeting. As I have not yet met you a second time, I will then believe this is not the first time we have met… to your eyes that is."

Luna sighed and hung her head. "Time travel's confusing…"

Asuma smiled. "Indeed…"

"So… what year have I shown up in this time?"

* * *

"Two years… I'm still two years from where I came from…" After a long pause, Luna felt inclined to ask. "Why do you think the crystal broke?" Luna and Asuma were sitting across from each other at a small table, the broken shards of Hoshiko's Crystal laid on a cloth between them.

"It could be that it was simply strained. Most things don't last forever… Maybe this is no exception. Or perhaps… this is what was supposed to happen."

"Supposed to happen? You mean I'm stuck here?"

"Well… perhaps so… perhaps not… Only time knows the answer to that." Asuma laughed, and added, "though time has been somewhat uncertain of it's answers lately, no? Hahaha…!"

Luna ignored the joke. She hung her head even further. "Two years…" After another long silence, Luna remarked, "Asuma… I don't think I should be seen by Batou, or Hoshiko… It's… too close to my own time… When…" Luna didn't know what to say… _Should I tell him what I saw in the crystal? About Hoshiko, and… Oh, what do I do…?_

"I think that would be wise," Asuma replied. Luna lifted her head at the response. "You should not risk meeting anyone outside of your own time. There is no telling what may happen." He leaned back in his seat a little. "In fact, you shouldn't even be meeting me, by the sound of it…" he added with a thoughtful expression.

Luna shrugged. "Well, it's too late for that now… I guess, maybe you're right about this being fate… Maybe I'm just here as a casual observer…" Luna glanced out a nearby window. A Pidgey landed on the windowsill and straightened its feathers. "But still… I can't help than to think that something's really… wrong here…"

* * *

"**FINISH HIM!**" A few moments later, a series of horrendous screams and gurgling sounds resonated as the term '**DEATHALITY**' appeared on the screen in blood red text. Hoshiko giggled with girlish excitement.

"That… was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen…" Batou muttered through a disgusted groan, and covered eyes.

"Oh come on," Hoshiko mocked, "It's not that bad… Oh look! There's your spleen!" Batou winced as another piercing cry rang out.

Hoshiko laughed. "You're such a dork, you know?" She leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "Honestly, you'll never learn will you? You can't beat me like that."

"But I'm trying the best I can…" Batou whimpered.

Hoshiko cocked an eyebrow, smiling as she said, "I've got it… Ice cream!"

"Huh… What…?"

"Yeah! Let's get some ice cream. It'll be fun; just you and me. We'll make a date out it!" Hoshiko giggled at the prospect.

Batou's face slowly turned a deep shade of red. "A… date…?"

"Not like that, you idiot! I mean just as friends… God! You're so gross…" A faint smile crossed her lips, as she grabbed Batou's hand and pulled him toward the door. "Well, come on already!"

Batou staggered after her, his face still red as he was all too aware that they were technically holding hands. "O-… okay…"

* * *

"This… isn't exactly what I had in mind…"

"Awe… Don't they just look so cute together?"

Hoshiko sighed. "_Sure… they do… but that's not what wanted to happen…"_ she mumbled beneath her breath.

The two of them had gotten their ice cream as anticipated, but something else had happened that had not been anticipated. That something was Growlithe and Vulpix deciding they liked ice cream too, and tagging along. Batou had ordered a banana sundae for the pokemon to split, and seemed all too amused with the enjoyment the creatures displayed.

"You know, I think they might like each other," Batou commented. Vulpix raised her head at the prospect. She turned to Growlithe, a slight twinkle in her eyes. Growlithe looked up and glanced at her in return, before turning away with a huff and continuing with the sundae. A shocked Vulpix puffed out her cheeks in frustration before returning the cold shoulder and returning to the sundae, consuming it with notably more ferocity than before.

Batou laughed at the display. "I'm sure of it… It's just deep, down, I mean, **way** down there… somewhere… But it's there."

Hoshiko gripped her ice cream cone a bit more forcefully. _"Sure, you're perceptive of them… But why can't you just…"_ The cone crushed beneath her grasp.

Batou glanced up. "Hey, what happened to you? Your hand is dripping."

"Uh… Ah!" Realizing what had happened, Hoshiko quickly discarded her ice cream and hid her hand behind her back. "Oh… It's nothing, really. Just clumsy old me…" She laughed, as an impish smile crossed her lips. "Hey, you know, since the pokemon are getting along so well, why don't we leave them alone for awhile. You know, let them get acquainted."

"Good idea," Batou said as he stood up. Hoshiko breathed a small sigh. "I think I'll go home for awhile and read a good book or something. Come home whenever, alright buddy?" Growlithe's response was muffled by his frozen treat. "See ya Hoshiko."

In her severe disbelief at what had just occurred, Hoshiko was almost speechless. "G-good bye… I mean… I thought we… Uhm…" She clenched her fist and grit her teeth, before suddenly shouting after him. "You idiot! What are you!? Dense!? I mean, really… what's wrong with you!? I meant that we should go somewhere alone!" Hoshiko suddenly blushed, having realized what she had just said. She had also come to realize that everyone within earshot was staring at her.

Batou stared at her in confusion. "Well that doesn't make sense… Why wouldn't you just say so if you only wanted to hang out more. But, I can't I mean, I could… but I really want to finish this book. It's called _The_…."

"Would you just shut up!?" Everything went silent, save for a few distant whispers uttered by strangers. Hoshiko hung her head to hide the tears that were just below the surface. "You're so annoying… Just stop… Just stop it, okay? Stop thinking about everything else… Just… can't you think about your own feelings for once?"

There was a long silence between them, and at the end of it, Hoshiko moved slowly, deliberately toward Batou, and when she reached him, she raised her hand, and flicked him in the forehead with her finger. "Ow! What was that for!?" came the irritated response.

"It's so you don't forget. Tomorrow after practice we'll leave the pokemon with Sensei Asuma, and… and go on a picnic. O-… okay?"

Batou just stared at her for a moment with a confused expression on his face before finally nodding. "Okay."

* * *

"That sounds absolutely lovely. I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time. The woods are truly quite beautiful this time of year."

"Thanks, I think so too!" Hoshiko replied with a surprisingly girlish smile. She even giggled.

"Sensei Asuma, is there any way to construe this as training…?" Batou asked.

Asuma thought for a moment. "But a pebble in a pond, the stones we cast echo on through all of our days."

"That's pretty," remarked Hoshiko. "Where's it from?"

Asuma cocked his head. "Nowhere… I made it up on the spot."

"You're a real poet Asuma…" Batou remarked in disdain.

"Well, that's quite enough of this old man's ramblings. Hurry along now. You don't stay young forever you know?"

Batou and Hoshiko began to make their way toward the door, waving their farewells as they did. "Bye! Take care of Vulpix for me!"

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone buddy. Later."

Asuma chuckled to himself after they had left. "The children are growing up. They do make a good couple… An odd one, but good."

"Yeah… they do…" came Luna's response from behind the upstairs wall.

"I wonder if they're happy in the future?" Asuma pondered, aloud. After a time with no response, he added, "Of course… it is only a question to which the answer will come in due time."

Luna thought about everything that was happening around her, and everything… that she knew would happen... _If Hoshiko hadn't died… Batou would be happy…_ A bolder thought then crossed her mind, as she raised her head. _If Hoshiko __**doesn't**__ die… then Batou __**will **__be happy._

* * *

"It really is a beautiful day out…"

"Uh-huh…"

Hoshiko stopped, staring at the ground as her face began to take deep shade of red. "You know… there's something… Something I've… I've wanted to tell you for a long time now… but… Oh… Nevermind… It's not important…"

"No…" Batou mumbled behind her. "What is it…?"

Hoshiko shook her head. "No, it's really nothing. Besides… You'll laugh at me…"

"That's not it… Come on…"

Hoshiko raised her head a little, her eyes sparkling slightly. "You're… you're always so… kind…" She laughed softly. "That's always like you… You always care so much about everyone… You're so kind, and… I… I want to think that… Y-you'd... You'd feel… for me, what… I…" Her voice slowly trailed off, and Batou gave his somewhat absent sounding response.

"What was that…? Oh well… It's probably nothing…"

"No, that's not what… I mean I… I want to tell you something… It's just… It's just not easy for me to find the words… Give me time I'll… I..." Hoshiko swallowed, and nodded to herself. "Alright… I'm… I know… "A-are… Are you listening, Batou…?"

"Alright! Score!"

"What!?" Hoshiko remarked in surprise. Turning around she added, "I don't know what you think I'm trying to say, but it's not like… uh…?"

Batou grinned widely, holding the object of his affections in one hand above him. "I finally found it! I've been looking everywhere for this!"

"A-… A fried… chicken leg…?" Hoshiko remarked in dismay. "So… So this whole time… you were just trying to find… **What is wrong with you**!?"

"Hm…? Nothing, now that I have chicken…" Batou glanced around at his surroundings. "Hey… where are we? Why did we stop?"

_He wasn't paying attention to me at all!_ Hoshiko finally let out a long sigh. "You're hopeless…" She drearily turned and began making her way through the forest once again.

Batou stared after her, blinking several times in confusion, before finally shrugging and taking a shameless bite from his chicken. "Hope or not, I've got chicken," he remarked under his breath.

* * *

"My God… He's completely clueless…" Batou and Hoshiko were again on their way, but Luna decided it best to keep her distance.

She leaned against the tree she'd been hiding behind. _I wonder how long it'll take him to realize how Hoshiko feels… Or could it be…?_ Luna stared at the trees around her. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves, as the chirps of wild Pidgey sang through the air. _It's not possible but… then again, maybe… Could it be that even in my time, Batou still hasn't realized how Hoshiko felt… feels about him?_

With these thoughts, doubt came into Luna's mind as to whether she was doing the right thing. _If that's the case, he still only sees… or will only ever see Hoshiko as a close friend. If I succeed, and Hoshiko lives… there's no telling how it might affect the future. There's no telling how Hoshiko would take it if Batou continues to be… so clueless… For all I know, I could end up making things much worse! For Batou at least, but…_

Luna glanced down the path the two had taken. They were nearly out of sight now. _I have to try… I don't know how it will affect Batou, but… to save a life… Life must be better, right? I can't just let her die! Maybe this is why I'm here! I need to do something! I need to save her! Maybe if I can do that, it'll give my life meaning, and then… then I won't have to be so afraid…_ Luna nodded, then bringing herself to her feet, she followed after Batou and Hoshiko as silently as she could manage. Even as she did however, she couldn't shake a strange feeling. It felt as though…

* * *

_It's almost like… someone's watching us… I don't like this…_ Hoshiko glanced back at Batou, who was carefully cleaning the last bits of meat from the bone. _Then again, I'm sure it's nothing…_

Batou looked up at her. "Hey, you stopped again…"

Hoshiko smiled brightly. "Well of course! That's because this is the perfect place!"

Batou blinked in confusion. "Perfect place…? What for?"

"For the picnic of course! Don't tell me you've forgotten…"

Batou glanced at the clean bone in his hand before returning his attention to Hoshiko. "I haven't forgotten…"

"Good, now help me out here," Hoshiko replied, as she laid out a blanket. "You've got all the food, remember…? Nevermind… I know you haven't forgotten that…"

"You know… I don't think I like how I was portrayed in that comment…"

"You're the glutton with the chicken leg…"

"Now, now… I said I didn't like it… Not that it wasn't true."

Hoshiko shook her head. "If only it wasn't…" she commented in a submissive tone, releasing a sigh at the end.

The two continued their conversation, which eventually led to discussions of sparing, video games, movies, and much to Hoshiko's disgust, fine art.

"Look, all I'm saying is that art is a waste of time. Anyone who spends all of their time trying to create their own world on a canvas is just someone who's trying to escape reality. It's pathetic really," Hoshiko said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I don't think so…" Batou replied in an almost hurt sounding voice. "I know it doesn't have any real practical value, and it's not so gratifying as just seeing a movie or something, but art is… It's like a window to another world, only one that's pure and completely unlike the world we live in."

"That's just the problem…" Hoshiko remarked. "So called artists use a canvas and brush, or pen and paper to help fulfill their own escapist fantasies. It's not useful. It's not even beautiful. If you want true beauty, you needn't look any further than the world around you. Take where we are now… The trees; the the wind; the grass… The sound, and motion. It all comes together into a glorious tapestry of life, but unlike a painting, this world is real. It's not fake, or make-believe. It's really here." She leaned back to stare at the branches above her. "It's an absolute crime for any artist to pretend that they have the ability to capture such beauty."

Batou stared at her for a moment before vocalizing his thoughts. "Well yeah, but… That doesn't mean it's bad to try, right?"

Hoshiko let out a sigh, as she sat up to look him in the eyes. "Look, just drop it, okay? The topic itself is a waste of time; and besides… There are… so many other things that need to be said…"

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Batou seemed to notice something off to the side. "Hey… Look at that. It's the Pokemon Mansion, isn't it?"

Hoshiko casually glanced where Batou was looking. "Well of course it is… You'd notice things like this more often if you weren't so busy stuffing your face." She decided not to mention that she hadn't actually noticed it herself…

"Hey! Let's go check it out! We haven't done that in awhile. It'll be fun! I'm sure it's still as old and creepy as ever!"

"Uh, hey! But that's not… I mean we…!" Hoshiko cried out, but it was already too late. Batou was already nearing the gates of the mansion. Hoshiko let out a moan. "Only Batou could turn a romantic afternoon into a creepy exploration… This is so unfair!" She then turned in the other direction of the mansion. "I don't know who you are, but stop following us! It's weird, and not very becoming! If you come after us any further I'll kick your sorry butt back to the can!" With that she turned and hurried after Batou.

* * *

An expression of sheer terror covered Luna's countenance. _How in the world did she notice me!? Oh… this is not good!_ She slowly peeked out from behind the tree she had hidden behind. It seemed that Hoshiko and Batou were both gone now. "I guess this is as far as I get… I really don't want to make that girl mad…" Luna sighed. "But if that's the case… what am I going to do now…?"

"Ah… So I see… You're the one, aren't you?"

Luna quickly turned, searching for the origin of the voice. A man with a shaved head, save for a long braid of black hair, scruffy whiskers, and wearing a yellow and black martial arts uniform stood calmly in the tree, both hands folded behind his back. "Who are you!?"

"Just the same as I would ask you." He hopped off his perch, landing softly on the ground. "But no, that was rude of me. You asked my name… It was indecent of me to answer so coldly to a lady. As introductions are in order, I will tell you; I am called Chao-len."

"Chao-len…" Luna repeated… "Is that a pun?"

The man staggered at the prospect. "What!? No, it's…! Why you little twerp, how dare you insult me!?"

"What do you mean 'insult'? It was just a simple question…"

"Yes, but an out of place question. We were still on introductions. Now I will ask you again, what is your name?"

Luna took a step back. "It's Luna… And I think you've offended me as well… I'm not a child… I don't think 'twerp' was necessary."

"What I call you is of my own concern. I have this luxury for one simple reason…" He held out one hand loosely before him. "If I felt so inclined… I could crush you with just this one arm."

"I don't appreciate being threatened…" Luna's hand moved toward the pokeballs at her belt."

"Stop there!" In surprise, Luna found she did as commanded. "I would advise you not to do that…"

Luna glared back at him, her breathing becoming slower… more frightened. "And why is that?"

"It's simple… I wish to test your power… Because of that, I currently have no intention of killing you. However… those monsters at your control are another matter…" He glared at her with cold, serious eyes. Luna knew he was lying about neither his intention, nor his power.

Luna was frozen in fear and doubt. She couldn't bring herself to move her hand any further. _This guy… He's completely…_ "Evil…" she uttered beneath her breath. She relaxed her arms and stood straight. "So, what do you mean, 'you want to test my power'?"

"I mean precisely what you have imagined. I wish to fight you directly. No interference. I want to know, just what you're capable of. I can tell you know… You have power… Your aura, is strong."

"My… aura… You're one of them, aren't you? You're one of those Team Aura guys!"

"You've heard of us? My, my! We must have a leak if an ordinary girl would know of us. Or perhaps you possess some strange power, no? Either way, it doesn't matter. You do have power… Why don't you join us?"

"What…? You have to be joking…"

Chao-len smirked. "I do not joke, about such matters as this. You have power… we have power… We can show you how to use your power; how to harness your potential, and together… we can change the world."

Luna took another step back, with a hateful glare piercing through this man before her. "I'll never join you… I've heard about this world you wish to create, and I've no intention of ever helping you to achieve it. It's… You're all evil…"

"Evil… What a strange comment… You would proclaim to not be a child, and yet you cling to such pitiable concepts as good and evil?" The man sighed as he continued, "I see now… You will not join us so long as this misguided sense of morality binds you. How sad… And yet, I do not regret our meeting this day. Instead, I'm thankful… Thankful that I have met you. In truth, I expected this day to be quite boring. It was such a bother to be asked to come along on this mission. My whole role was to make sure the Master is not bothered. That is why, when I saw you, I thought perhaps we could engage in a friendly duel, and you would band alongside us for our noble cause… but it was not meant to be… I do hope the Master has better luck with the short haired girl… It would be such a bother to have come here all for nothing."

"The short haired girl…? You mean Hoshiko! You scum, what do you want with her!?"

"Oh, not I. Another… It is the Master who has taken an interest in the girl. Lord Onikage has come himself to claim her."

"Lord…? Who is this guy, and what makes him so important."

"Ah, isn't it obvious? He is our leader… and our founder. He is the one who will lead this world to a glorious new age. And above all that… he is the most powerful man in this world…"

The sound of such a boast struck Luna like thunder. _More powerful… than anyone…? Is that even possible? How can someone really hope to make such a claim? But… I don't see any doubt in his eyes. This man… he's completely… I see… So this guy's just a pawn… But if that's the case, I can't even imagine what this Onikage guy is capable of._ "That's quite a claim…"

"Indeed." Chao-len replied with a smile. "In fact, there are some of us who believe he is in fact the worldly incarnation of an ancient and terrible god of the shadows."

"And let me guess… You're one of those people who hold's such a belief?"

"That's right… Lord Onikage will rend this world asunder, and from the ashes, a ne-…"

"Stop right there… I've heard enough. I think I have a better idea of what your goals are, and quite frankly, it's a whole lot more psychotic than I thought. I don't know if I'll be able to do anything to stop you… however…" Luna raised her stance. "I'm going to try… I'll stop you in any way that I can, so if it's a fight you want, then let's go! I won't let you stop me from accomplishing my own goals! If your master has it his way, that girl's going to die, and if she does, it'll hurt a very close friend of mine. I won't let that happen… Not now!"

Chao-len stared at her in silence for a moment. "So be it… But remember…" As he spoke, he turned his gaze to her with an inhuman glare. "I… warned… you…"


	8. Episode 8: The Price We Pay

Episode 8:

The Price We Pay

_No… No, this is wrong! This is so wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this… I can't… I can't possibly live like this. Not… Oh… What have I done… What have I… I'm sorry, Batou… I'm… sorry… Hoshiko… I truly am… I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Aaaggh!" 

"Pathetic girl! Why won't you just roll over and die already!?"

Luna's eyes were blurred by tears of pain. Her head was still spinning from a blow she'd taken to her skull. She was completely disoriented; unable to even tell where the next attack came from. She cried out as a sharp blow to her stomach lifted her off her feet, slamming her into a distant tree.

With great effort, Luna lifted her head. All she saw was a blur, but it was enough. She clumsily threw herself to the side, the remnant echoes of a loud crash where she was sure her head had just been resonating through her ears. Shortly after, the sound of snapping wood followed, and then the heavy thud of a tree falling to the ground.

Falling to her knees, Luna clutched her stomach in pain. _He's so fast… It's all I can do to keep moving… To keep standing even! Bet even with that… I can't…_

"Are you really so weak?" At the very sound of his voice, Luna couldn't help but feel a slight pang of fear. "How upsetting… Even with your power, you were hardly worth the time. True evidence that natural strength, and power is nothing in the way of training and conviction. You're nothing… No talent at all…"

The silence that followed seemed like an eternity, but somewhere deep down, Luna knew she couldn't let him win. At least… she couldn't let him monologue her to death. Taking all of her strength, she wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand, and lifted herself up with the other. She tried her best to stand up straight, though she was sure she couldn't look very imposing, and with long, deliberate steps, turned to face her opponent.

Chao-len stared at her for a moment. "What is this…? Have you nothing to say for yourself. You're going to die here, and there is **nothing**, for you to do about it!"

Inwardly, the morbid thought that he was probably right crossed her mind. Even so, she refused to show it. She could taste it, as her bloodied nose dripped down to her lips, and rolled off her chin. She could feel the ache in her head, as blood dripped down her cheek. Every muscle in her body ached, and yet she refused to simply give up. Saying nothing, she once again raised her stance.

Chao-len continued to stare at her, a look of rage in his eyes. "Foolish girl… Why won't you just stay down!?" He clenched his fist and took a menacing step forward. "I give you every reason… and yet you still refuse to admit your inferiority!"

He continued to approach, yet Luna couldn't bring herself to move. Her strength was all but gone. It was all she could do to remain standing. Having now neared, Chao-len raised his clenched fist and struck her. Luna staggered back by the blow, but still wouldn't go down. Unmoved by this act of defiance, the man struck again and again, each blow causing Luna to stagger back further, yet with each blow, she remained standing, until finally, with a great kick to her stomach, Luna's feet were pulled out from under her.

Collapsing to the ground, Luna felt a pain unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Unable to move her arms, she coughed blood on the ground where she lay. Chao-len stood before her, and with a tone of absolute finality, uttered, "It is done, then…" With that, he turned and began to leave.

Luna lay on the ground, watching as his footfalls grew farther away. Her vision was beginning to blur without the tears. _No… I'm not… done, yet… I'm not… _"I… am not… weak!" Chao-len turned at the sound of her shout. To his surprise, as well as to Luna's own, she had once again managed to bring herself to her feet.

Chao-len simply stared at her; a look of pity in his eyes. In an almost sad voice, he muttered, "Foolish girl…"

In the distance, a loud crack was heard. To Luna's now unfocused ears, it seemed to have been an explosion of some sort. Chao-len looked off in the direction of the blast. "It is time already…?" Calmly returning his gaze to Luna, he spoke, "If you are still able to move, I suggest you leave this island. It is not long for this world." Once again, he then turned and began to make his leave, adding as he went, "If you can… survive! Survive, and continue your training. The next time we meet… it will be the end…"

Luna continued to stare after him. When he had finally disappeared through the trees, all of her strength gave out. She collapsed to the ground. _Is not… long for this world… What is he talking about…_ Her entire body was in pain, and she came to a frightening realization. _I can't… move… But… Hoshiko! I have to save Hoshiko! I have to… validate my existence…_ Tears began to stream down her face. It was uncomfortable in her current position, but she truly could not find the strength to move. _I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_ The world around her blurred, and she suddenly found herself consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Come on… This place gives me the creeps; let's go somewhere else." 

"What are you so scared of? It's not like anything here is really strong enough to hurt us."

Hoshiko let out a sigh. "I'm not scared… I just don't like it here."

Batou shook his head and casually moved toward the elevator. He pressed the button, and a few moments later the doors opened with a ding, revealing no car, but only a pit. The elevator sounded a second ding, as the doors closed, and Batou turned to face Hoshiko. "Let's take the stairs…"

"You idiot! That's exactly what happened last time! Don't you remember!?"

Batou blinked in surprise. "Oh, right! Guess I forgot…"

"How do you forget something like that!?"

Batou nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know… I'm getting old… The memory's really the first thing to go."

Hoshiko sighed… "I don't know why I even bother…" she commented under her breath.

To her surprise, a third voice suddenly sounded. "Well, I must say… This is quite interesting…"

Hoshiko quickly turned, scanning the area for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"My my… I didn't expect this… Such a faint quiver in your voice… Tell me, child… Do I frighten you?"

Hoshiko's heart was racing. Whoever this person was, his voice was somehow both malicious and noble all at once. It was indeed quite unsettling, to say the least. "Wha-… What are… Aaggghhh!"

Hoshiko felt something cold, wrap around her ankle. As she cried out, she kicked recklessly to free herself, and staggered back. A disembodied hand had risen out of the floor. It shortly after sunk below once again, leaving no trace of its existence. There was no hole in the floor… It was like the hand had just materialized out of nowhere. A head of dark, stringy hair, and two cold yellow eyes then emerged from the floor, staring directly at her. "My… You are such a frightened girl… You will need to overcome that flaw."

Hoshiko clenched her fist, and shouted, "Just what the heck are you!?"

The head let out a chilling laugh, as it began to ascend, revealing a body and legs below. He was dressed in a long black coat, and carried a massive sword on his back. "Do you really want to know? Hm-heh-heh! Then I will tell you… My name… is Onikage… but why don't we just remain formal? You may call me Master." A cold grin spread across his face. "And you should know… I will not tolerate disobedience amongst my slaves."

Hoshiko took a step back. "I don't think I like what you're insinuating… I don't care what you are… I won't become your slave."

Batou nodded. "Yeah, me neither… I'm sure the benefits are great, but sound's like long hours and lousy pay."

Onikage laughed. "No, you say! What is this; some kind of joke!? You just don't get it… I will unite this world, and become its king! All who wish to live will call themselves my slaves, and why shouldn't they? They should be happy to serve one such as me. Why, compared to all of them… Oh, compared to all of the pitiful vermin of this world… Oh… I am a god, compared to them!"

Batou shrugged at the statement. "Kinda melodramatic, isn't he?"

"Shut it, Batou; now's not the time!" Hoshiko scolded.

Suddenly a great explosion was heard, and Hoshiko could feel the ground beneath her feet rumble. Onikage glanced off into the distance, as though seeing something they could not. He then turned to them again, and with a smile proclaimed, "It is time! The conclusion is nearly upon us! This is but the first step toward the dawning of a new world! …I hope that, you find yourself prepared…"

"Prepared for what…?" inquired Hoshiko. "What is this babble? Just what kind of psycho are you anyway?"

"Oh, you have no idea…" Onikage's tone was suddenly somber, and serious. "You have no idea of my greatness, but you will find out in time… It's time for you to choose, but not hear… No, this stuffy room is nowhere near ideal for what I have in mind. The roof… Yes, I think it will be fitting… You will meet me on the rooftop of this very building. You will find that there is no other escape, and to remain where you are is to die… You have no alternative… but to submit to my will!" A grim smile spread across his face, as he gave an extravagant bow. "I look forward to our fated meeting." As he spoke, he ascended upward, rising to the ceiling, and then passing through it as though it had not existed at all.

Hoshiko stared at the spot where he had disappeared… "What in the world was that guy…?"

Batou tried his best to open the doors, but to no avail. "He's right… We can't get out the way we came in." He thought about it for a moment. "Hey, do you think it's a Ghost Pokemon, like last time?"

Hoshiko shook her head. "Anything's possible, but somehow, I don't think so… I get the feeling that guy has other ways of blocking our path than pokemon." Suddenly Hoshiko's eyes widened as she came to a surprising realization. "Wait! How do you remember the doors but not the elevator falling out, huh!?"

"Uh… Selective memory…?" Batou suggested, uneasily.

"Ah… forget it! I guess we don't have any other choice than to head to the roof."

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't we at least try to find another way out? I don't know about you, but I'd hate to run into that guy again!"

"Why bother?" Hoshiko remarked with disdain. "If he could block the front doors then he's already blocked off every other possible exit. There's no way we'll get out. We'll just have to get to the roof and see what happens."

Batou was hesitant, but eventually followed after her. "Okay… I just hope this doesn't turn out badly."

* * *

The two made their way up the stairs. Due to the relative disrepair of the building, the going was tough. They carefully maneuvered through mounds of fallen debris and broken stares. 

"Hey… Hoshiko… Can I ask something…?" Batou asked in a nervous tone.

"What is it?"

Batou paused before voicing his thought. "Aren't… Aren't you at all… scared…?"

"Hm… Why do you ask?"

"It's just… you know… in movies, when this kind of thing happens… The… I mean, the girls are always… You know… girly and… scared…"

"Well, what would you expect?" Hoshiko retorted in an annoyed tone. She then feigned a frightened, girly voice as best she could. "Am I supposed to say things like, 'What's that noise?' or 'What just happened?' 'Oh no! Run!' Or maybe I should just break down and cry? 'How could this be happening!?' 'Oh… What's going to happen to us…'" Hoshiko grinned. "Or maybe you'd prefer something like, 'I don't want to die! Batou, help me!" She then screamed in as frightened a voice as she could for good measure.

Batou stared after her uneasily. "I'm not sure that was necessary… That scream was terrifying!"

Hoshiko shook her head. "Look, Batou… I **am** scared, but that doesn't mean I have to act like a helpless child. I don't need someone to come and save me at every turn; I can take care of myself," she said in a soft tone. "That doesn't mean that I'm any less of a girl… I just don't **need** someone to be there for me all the time, but that doesn't mean… well… That I don't think it wouldn't be nice, once in awhile, you know…" Her face turned red at the thought. "I'm scared, yeah… But we'll get through this. I know we will." She glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, what about you? Aren't you scared?"

"You really have to ask?" Batou replied smugly.

"Well…"

They were both silent for a moment, before Batou finally answered in a soft voice… "I'm terrified… My knees just won't stop shaking… I don't want to die."

"Batou… Don't worry… I promise, we'll make it through this. Both of us."

* * *

"_**Piplup! Pip! Pip!**_" 

_Ugh…?_

"_**Piplup! Pip-lup!**_"

_No… Go away..._

"_**Piplup!**_"

_Go away! Just, leave me alone…_

"_**Pip-lup!**_"

"Ugh-nhn…" Luna forced her eyes open. The light seemed to burn her eyes, and she could only squint at the small blue figure before her. "P-…Piplup…?"

"_**Pi-pip! Piplup, pip!**_" Piplup was frantic; jumping, waving, pointing. It seemed completely frightened.

"Ughn…" Luna slowly let her head fall to the side. She saw some sort of redish, black mass moving toward her, setting the trees ablaze as it came. "What…? What, is…" Suddenly she realized what it was. In a surge of adrenaline, she regained control over her body. "This is… Oh no!"

* * *

"Well… Are you ready…?" 

Batou took a breath and then nodded.

Hoshiko took a breath herself, before pushing open the door. The scene before them wasn't pleasant. The trees all around them were ablaze. _This… It's like the whole world has gone to hell just as I turned my back for an instant! My God… What's happening?_

"And so you've finally arrived…" Hoshiko turned to see Onikage standing at the edge of the roof, staring out to the conflagration beyond. "Beautiful… It's so… absolutely beautiful… wouldn't you agree?"

"No… I wouldn't agree at all…" Batou replied.

"Silence, boy! I did not inquire it of you."

Hoshiko stared out from the mansion. Lava flowed downhill below them… It would be only a matter of time before the entire city was set ablaze by it. "This isn't possible… The volcano… It was inactive!"

"Yes… Indeed, it was…" Onikage chuckled, as though he had just told a joke. "**Was**..."

"You mean… you're responsible for this?" Hoshiko said, a look of disbelief upon her face.

"But of course… I thought you understood by now… I **am** incredibly powerful…"

"This is a pretty terrible way to misuse that power…" Batou commented, grimly.

Onikage was silent for a moment, before replying in a low tone. "Boy… I don't care about you… Now mind your tongue…" He then turned to face Batou, the look of a devil in his eyes. "…or I'll kill you…"

"Y-ou want me…?" asked Hoshiko, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Ah… Now indeed… you are beginning to understand. I've come to make you an offer."

"An offer…?" Hoshiko asked in surprise. "What is it?"

Onikage stared at her for a moment, a serious look in his eyes. "Join me…"

"Wha-…"

"…and I will spare your island…"

Hoshiko was taken aback. "Y-you… You can really do that?"

"Of course… Any child can make a mess… It takes true power to clean it up… This world is filled with trash… People have degraded this world to a point that is unforgiveable… I'm here to fix it…"

For a moment, Hoshiko couldn't help but think his offer over. It didn't sound that bad up front… yet the sinister air about the man before her prevented her from accepting outright. "And… if I refuse…?" she asked hesitantly.

Onikage closed his eyes and answered, with a slight smile on his face. "Then the city will burn…" He sounded as though it were the simplest, most innocent thing in the world.

"How can you be so cruel… People's lives are at stake! And even if they escape, their homes and jobs… everything they've worked so hard for… Everything they care about will be gone!"

Onikage simply shook his head. "Young lady, I have done nothing to endanger these people. The only one putting them at risk now, is you. So… what's it going to be?"

Hoshiko was stunned by his response. "How can you say that!? You started this fire! You started it! How can you then blame the flame for spreading! It's… unethical! It's completely ludicrous!"

"Young lady… do you believe that I am set to a standard of preconceived ethics? Do you believe judgment shall fall upon me from one more righteous than I? Your very suggestion is absurd… Such rules and senseless morality do not apply to me… I am not bound by a standard of ethics… I create the standards! All that I say is righteous, is right, and all that I say is evil, is a sin!"

"I've heard about enough of this!" Batou shouted angrily. "The last thing this world needs is some madman with a god-complex! You're not God… You're not even close! You're just a sad old man with some amount of power and dreams of grandeur! If it were me, I'd sacrifice myself to save the city, but it's not me you're interested in! I don't know what you're planning, but I'll never let you take anyone that I care about for your evil designs! Sorry… but this won't end your way! I refuse to let it!"

Onikage glared at Batou with a look of extreme hatred. "Boy… I warned you…" With that Onikage raised his arm. A dark energy began swirling around it, and in a powerful motion he hurled it at Batou.

Batou didn't even have time to react. He was struck by the blast and collapsed to the ground. The dark energy seemed to surround him, and even as she watched, Hoshiko could see Batou's skin turning paler by the second.

"Batou!" A metallic ringing sounded. Hoshiko turned to see a ninjaken, a ninja sword, lying on the floor near her.

"Tell me… Do you love this boy?"

Hoshiko turned red. "What…?"

"It's a simple question… Do you love him?"

Hoshiko glared at him with a look of hatred in her eyes. "That's none of your concern!"

"Oh… but it is my concern… Love is something… unnecessary for my new world… However, at the present time, I can see how it could be used to my advantage."

"I don't know what you're implying…"

"That mist, surrounding your friend… It has not killed him… At least, not yet… If you wish to save him, there are only two ways for which you to do it… One is for you to accept my offer. Join me, and I will spare both this island… and the boy."

"And the second is I kill you…" Hoshiko eyed the blade on the floor.

"That is correct, however… in doing so, you may save the boy, but you will lose the city. A very selfish choice, if I do say so…"

Hoshiko stared at him for a moment, inwardly trying to decide what would be best. She forced herself to calm down, and deliberately stepped forward. "'I will never… allow you to take anyone that I care about…' That's what he said… And that is why…" Hoshiko crouched down. "…even if it is selfish… I will…" She grasped the blade on the floor and slowly stood up. "…never submit to your demands! No matter how wise they may seem, I will not join you! It's even more selfish and unwise to join a man who probably intends to destroy many other cities, just like this one! No matter what you say, I won't help you! Go ahead then… Destroy the city! It's not like a volcano is something you sleep through… They'll escape… And they'll survive! As long as there's life, people will go on living! They can deal with any loss so long as there is that strength!"

"Such noble words… So then, why is it…?"

"Geez! Enough with the questions already! Why don't you answer some questions yourself for a change!?"

Onikage chuckled. "An intriguing prospect… Alright… What would you like me to answer…?"

Hoshiko thought on it for a moment. "Well… who are you… I mean really…? And what do you intend to do?"

"A fair question… I will answer… I am Onikage… the leader and founder of Team Aura. We are a group of aura-users disgusted with the current state of the world. More specifically… we are disgusted by the innate human reliance on pokemon. In order to deal with this problem, one of our main goals is to destroy all pokemon, save those which we may use to further our designs."

"That's… insane… And complete hypocrisy! How can you scold human reliance on pokemon and then use them yourself!?"

"You must understand, our use of pokemon is extremely limited… In the end, even the ones we spare will be destroyed."

"You just don't get it… Pokemon aren't just tools for our benefit!"

"I have no time to discuss what pokemon are, and aren't… I'm starting a revolution that will reshape this world with me as its supreme ruler! The world will no longer be tormented by war and difference! I will make all of that go away, and in it's place, nothing but peace and unity!"

"I don't buy it…"

"What?"

"Yeah… You're not the first maniac to think he could rule the world you know."

"Perhaps… It is true, many nations have tried, and many nations have all failed to unite this world, but I will be different… All nations have been bound by borders, economic well-being, and religion. I am bound by none of these things! It is for this reason, I will succeed!"

Hoshiko grimaced at his statement. "You idiot…" she muttered softly. "Economy is a necessity… If everyone has everything, or everyone has nothing, then in the end there will be nothing left. Also, people are entitled to their beliefs… Most religions preach goodness, morality, and ethics. These things are the foundation of government itself. Without these things, crime would run rampant, and there would be no order. Even if you don't agree with someone's belief, morality is something to be respected. And as for borders… that one's difficult…" Hoshiko thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you're right about that one… Borders are very restricting… But truth is, you're not any different… You too are bound by borders…" She smiled grimly. "I have an idea… Why don't you expand your borders…? Expand beyond this world…" She raised her sword. "…and die!"

Giving a shout, Hoshiko rushed toward Onikage, swinging her sword in a flawless arc. To her surprise, the blade met not with flesh, but with steel. _No way…! He drew that massive sword with only one hand!_

Hoshiko pushed away, gaining herself some distance. "Alright, so much for the direct approach…" She raised a stance, mimicking Batou's fighting style slightly. _It's been awhile since I've had to use one sword… I hope I'm up to this…_

Onikage raised his blade onto his shoulder. "You intend to fight me then? I see…" He then held out his sword, pointing it toward Hoshiko with only one arm. "Do you know what this is? This is a Zanbato. Historians believe that a sword such as this had no practical purpose. They say that it could have been used to slay mounts, though at the time, there were more efficient weapons for this sort of thing. Also, the amount of steel required to craft such a long blade were… extravagant, for the time… As for infantry, a blade this size was considered too cumbersome to wield, even if used as a spear. Because of this, they said that no normal man had ever used this type of blade to effect in real combat. I however, am no normal man. I'm sure how you appreciate how fitting it is, that a mythical sword said to have been used to slay mounted pokemon should be wielded by one such as I."

Hoshiko shook her head. "No, I can't say I do appreciate it… It's a pretty sick thing to say if you ask me… But that's just my opinion." She rushed toward him again, this time feigning an attack from the right and striking left. However, she was deflected, and forced to retreat before even coming within eight feet of her opponent.

_This is unreal… Even using such a blade is a feat, but how can he use it with only one hand?_

"So tell me… Will you come at me again, or will you force me to make my move?"

Hoshiko glared at him. "Waiting is bad…" With a cry she struck at him again, and then again and so on. Each time she struck she was deflected before she could even get near him, and the whole time, Onikage never once changed his footing.

"So… Have you had enough? It really is pointless you know…"

"I've still got a few tricks you haven't seen yet," Hoshiko sneered. _Well maybe… Think! Such a long blade has to have a weakness… Even if he can maneuver it quickly, if I can hinder his motions from afar…_ "I can win…"

Hoshiko rushed in again, this time, feigning an attack from the right, and striking low. Her attack was blocked, however, Hoshiko couldn't help but grin as she continued to move forward. _The natural motion to deflect a low, close attack is to raise the handle with the tip of the blade down… If I slide my blade beneath his, and keep my head down, he only has two options… Swing his blade to the side, and bring it around to block, which would take to long, or crouch, which would work, but he would lose both his footing, and balance. Where he's standing, I should be able to use such an advantage to force him over the edge!_

Sparks flew through the air as Hoshiko's blade slid down Onikage's zanbato. He seemed to have realized what was happening, and quickly attempted to move his sword to the side. _Then I will strike him down… He can't possibly move into place to block quickly enough!_

Hoshiko was right. She swung her sword in an arc that would surely cleave him in two, his zanbato still too far to block. Her swing struck… nothing… Hoshiko was surprised, and unbalanced, as her sword had seemed to pass right through him! To her horror, she found she was inches from falling off the edge herself. Recovering her balance she turned to search for her opponent, only to feel a sudden jab at her neck, as she felt her feet lifted from the ground.

Hoshiko could hardly breathe, as Onikage's hand clutched her neck, crushing it with surprising force. He held her out, over the edge. Beginning to see black, Hoshiko felt her blade fall from her grasp. Struggling to remain conscious, she grabbed his arm with both hands and tried to hold herself up. She gasped in what little bit of air she could, but her strength was fading.

Onikage chuckled, maliciously. "It seems your noble intentions and inspiring speech was all in vain… You've lost… And with you… everything you've ever loved… dies as well."

Hoshiko could see Batou's fallen form, lying on the floor. Tears began to stream down her face. "P…lease… I…"

"What's that? Do you intend to beg for your life? Well, what is it? Speak up!"

He held her closer, as she struggled to say the words. "Please… I… don't, care… what happens… Please… let… Just let him go… Please… He hasn't… done anything… He's innocent… He's… Please, just… just let him live…"

Onikage brought her closer, turning her head so he could whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't give you the pleasure…"

Suddenly Hoshiko felt release. She could breathe again, yet words can not truly describe the undeniable terror that she felt. Her legs felt nothing. No ground… Nothing… She felt herself falling, knowing full well what awaited her. She imagined her flesh being burned from her bones, all within an instant, and yet… there was nothing she could do.

_I… lost… I tried my best… but I couldn't… I couldn't save anybody… Not Batou… not even me… Oh… My promise… I'm sorry, Batou… I won't be able to keep my promise… All of this time… Why did I try so hard… Why didn't I just come out and say it…? Batou… I… I love you… Goobye…_

She then felt a violent pull at her arm, and heard someone… a girl shouting, "I've got you! Just hang on!"

* * *

Luna pulled with all of her strength, and somehow managed to get Hoshiko onto Flygon's back. However, the added weight put a tremendous strain on the pokemon. They were now dangerously low to the flowing lava, and to make things worse, flying through a burning forest. 

"Higher! We need to get higher!"

Flygon growled back. Luna understood that with the two of them, flying would be difficult. _I hope he can manage this weight... We still need to get Batou, but… I know he lives right…? Saving Hoshiko can't possibly affect that…_

Weaving through the trees, Flygon eventually flew out of the forest and was able to gain altitude. Luna patted his neck. "Good job… Now let's get back to the mansion and check on Batou."

"_**Rwaaa!**_"

As they grew nearer to the building, Luna saw a figure standing on the roof. It was a man with long black hair, and a long black coat. He looked up, and seemed to stare directly at her. He seemed to notice Hoshiko, and laughed. He calmly walked to the edge of the building and jumped off.

Luna scanned the roof, but there was no sign of Batou. _I guess he must have gotten out on his own… Or maybe he was rescued? By Growlithe maybe? Well… I don't know how, but… he's alive… He has to be…

* * *

_

The bay was filled with boats packed with people. For as many people who were on boats, many more were in the water, as rescue ships frantically threw out life preservers and sent out rafts. Flygon set down on one of the rescue boats. Hoshiko seemed to have feinted, but the rescue workers claimed she would be alright.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, as she returned an exhausted Flygon to its pokeball. _It's a good thing Batou got out on his own. I don't think Flygon could have handled it._ _So… all ends well then…_ Luna stared out over the ocean. It was early in the evening, and the sun was beginning to get low. She slowly brought a hand to her forehead. _How strange… In spite of that beating I took, I feel like I've almost completely healed._ After a moment, she concluded… _It must be the power of aura…_

She slowly became aware of a slight tingle in her hand. Examining it, she saw that it was beginning to glow a shade of blue. She knew what was happening, but this time, she was ready. She smiled to herself. _Finally… I'm going back… I'm… going home.

* * *

_

Luna found herself in a graveyard. It was raining… She suddenly felt strangely uneasy. She'd expected to return to where she had first used the crystal. Looking around, she spotted someone; a young woman wearing black, an umbrella over her head. She stood staring at a gravestone, but no tears came. Her expression looked as though she was devoid of all hope.

Luna didn't want to intrude, but she felt strangely inclined to approach her. She came closer and realized that she recognized the girl's face. "Hoshiko…? Is that you?"

The girl turned to her, a look of surprise in her eyes. "Luna…?"

Suddenly overwhelmed, Luna embraced her. "Hey! I'm so glad to see you! You really have no idea!"

"Uhm… Yeah… Likewise…" Hoshiko replied hesitantly.

Luna examined her expression, and suddenly became uneasy. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I… I thought you were dead…" came Hoshiko's reply.

"Dead? Of course not! Why would I be dead?" Luna suddenly began to get a strange sinking feeling in her stomach. "Hey, where's Batou? If you're here he's gotta be around somewhere, right?"

Hoshiko stared at her in surprise. "H-how… How do you know about Batou? You're horrible… Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, of course not. I really want to see him." She didn't want to… but Luna knew something wasn't right. Conclusions were already being drawn in her mind. She shook her head, refusing to believe. "Hoshiko… What happened? What happened; where's Batou!?"

Hoshiko replied with only a sad look. Luna didn't believe she'd ever seen such a depressing face in all her life. When Hoshiko turned to stare at the gravestone before her once more, a part of Luna didn't want to look. A part of her didn't want to believe it was true. At that moment, she would have given up everything to avoid reading the name engraved on the stone. She fell to her knees, unable to think; unable to move; …unable to even breathe. All she could do was stare at the grave, and the name forever etched into its stone.

"He died… two years ago. I tried to save him, but… I couldn't. I couldn't do anything… Before it happened, I promised him, that we would both survive… The guilt is… almost more than I can bear. If it was truly fated… If fate had truly decided that I break that promise… I would have gladly given my own life instead. But that's the thing with fate… You can't control it… You can't influence it… What is… and what will be are irrevocably locked… All we can do… is pray…" Hoshiko joined Luna on her knees. "I come here everyday, and pray for Batou's soul. I know that it won't bring him back… I still come here though… Every day… You can't change fate… but still… It should be my name on this gravestone… I don't know why, but I know it should… It shouldn't have been this way."

Luna finally allowed herself to breathe. "Hoshiko… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault… It's mine… I wasn't strong enough…"

"That's not true! There's nothing you could have possibly done!"

Hoshiko shook her head. "There is… I could have died…"

Luna couldn't believe her ears. "You should say things like that…"

"It's alright…" Hoshiko closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

Luna stared at her… "So, you come here everyday… and pray? Doesn't that make you feel sad…? Always dredging up these sad memories…"

"It's alright… I… I'm happy… As happy as I can be right now. I know what you must think, but… it's not like that. It's not worthless."

"How can you say that…? You said it yourself… No matter how long you sit here and pray, it won't bring him back."

Hoshiko nodded. "Yes… but… It truly is not all in vain. These past few weeks, Batou isn't the only one I've prayed for."

"There's someone else?"

Hoshiko nodded. "Mhm… You…"

"Me? Why me?"

Hoshiko lowered her hands. "I thought you were dead…"

"You keep saying that…" Luna spoke uneasily.

"It's been so long since you left for the Seafoam Islands… I searched for you, but… I didn't think you would ever return… I thought you had surely met your end in that storm."

"The storm…"

"So you see, it's not in vain, because you're alive." Hoshiko turned to her with a slight smile. "I'm glad."

"I see…" Luna stood up. "I'm sorry for your loss…" she said with a slight bow. "Please excuse me."

Luna then turned to leave. She heard Hoshiko call out after her. "I'm really glad you're alive. I… I didn't want to lose another friend…"

Luna kept walking, returning no response. When she reached the gates, she turned and cast a sad, tear filled look back at the grave. "Batou…"

* * *

The streets were empty. It seemed that most people avoided going out because of the rain. There was a man in the empty streets. By the way he was walking, he was clearly drunk. Luna didn't pay any attention to him. She had too much to think about as it was. 

As he passed the drunk man slipped on his own feet and bumped into her shoulder. "Hey… Watch wh-ere yoou're goin'… yas… crazy, pedestshrian."

"I'm sorry…" Luna replied absently. "I'll be more careful…" For a moment, she glanced at the man. "Uh! Mr… Irvin?"

The drunk man turned to her in surprise. "Yeah… Thash my name… Whasht of it…"

"I'm Luna… Batou's fr… er… You're… Batou's father, right?"

"Eh… Bashou… Oh yeah… Yeah… Hehe… Bashou's a gread kid, in't 'e? A liddle lazy douh… He hadn't been home in agesh… But 'e'll be back… Shee, the thin' I learn abou' kids is… they alway come back when dey get hungry…"

Irvin then seemed to lose interest and drunkenly stumbled off. Luna stared after him with a depressing expression. _Is this all… my fault…?

* * *

_

It was snowing when she reached the Seafoam Islands. It was still the same storm, but, it seemed oddly colder there. _Articuno must still be here… _Luna didn't hesitate. She knew exactly where to go. After all, she'd been there once before. The snow was almost peaceful… She didn't know what she'd find… At least, she didn't want to know, though the uneasy feeling in her stomach hinted at something… unpleasant…

Luna found the cave she had hidden in before. The cave that Batou would have found her in… that is… if he was alive… Luna's blood ran cold, but she was not surprised. Not at all… She'd already had so much time to come to terms with it, even if she had never wanted to admit it.

She fell to her knees, and stared at the figure before her… It was like looking into a mirror. Only the mirror couldn't show you this. Luna got to see one thing that few people ever see, and another that no living person had ever seen… The first, she got to see herself with her eyes closed. Her expression was almost peaceful… pleasant… Her features were all tinted a cold shade of blue. It was like looking into a painting more than a mirror. A very… grim… painting… _It's like… she… I… could wake up any moment… but…_

Then there was the second thing… The thing that no living person has ever seen… Luna saw her own death…

"No…" Luna shook her head, as if trying to remove the image from her mind. "No… It's not right… It's not… This is so wrong! It wasn't… It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

The dark realization of what had all occurred swept over her. Tears streamed down her face, and she began weeping. "Oh… What… What have I done…? What have I…? How could I…?" She broke down, sobbing, uncontrollably. She turned her eyes above. Staring up… She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I didn't intend for it to be this way!"

Luna didn't know how much time had passed. It suddenly felt irrelevant. She didn't feel whole anymore. It was like she was fading away… Maybe she was… She couldn't tell. It hardly seemed to matter now. Her tears had finally begun to stop. She realized something then.

"I… I'm sorry… Batou… Hoshiko… Everyone… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I… didn't cry for you… This whole time… Everything… I never stopped to think about anyone… Not really… It was always me… 'What have I done…?'

"I'm so… selfish… I've always been selfish… Everything I do… I never really think past how it will affect me… I'll try to veil my true desires with noble intentions… but… I'm selfish… I never wanted to save Hoshiko… I wanted to save me! I wanted to… make the fear, all go away… I guess… I've succeeded… It's true isn't it… I can't be dead, and alive… I'm fading away…

"I… remember… things… Things that I shouldn't. I remember meeting Hoshiko, and her family when I first came to this island… I remember… not knowing about Batou… It hurts… It hurts so much, to think that I… I am to blame… No one else… I'm dieing…

"I've succeeded… I will no longer fear death, because… I will no longer be alive… but… right now… Just right now… I'm afraid… I'm so very, very afraid… And now… I feel… guilty as well…

"I feel guilty, not because I killed Batou… Not because I've damned Hoshiko to an insufferable life… I feel guilty because… I don't even care… But this thing before me… This fate, I've brought upon myself…

"I am… horrible… I'm a horrible person… This whole time, I thought I was doing well… I thought I was doing the most I could for my life… but… my friends… everything… It's horrible, but I'd throw it all away! I'd sacrifice everything… just so… just so I could fulfill… this one… basic… desire…

"I want to live… That's it! That's all there is to it! I… want… to live! I don't care… I don't care if it's selfish! I don't care if I'm horrible… I don't care what people think! I want to live… I want to live! But more than that… More than anything… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don'…"

Luna's voice trailed off there. She lay on the cold floor, weeping… sobbing in her own misery. She would continue crying, as more and more, she faded away… 'I don't want to die!'… That's what she said… That's what Luna said… the day that she died.

((To Be Continued))


	9. Episode 9: Living With Fate

Episode 9:

Living With Fate

((Hoshiko))

_I… lost… I tried my best… but I couldn't… I couldn't save anybody… Not Batou… not even me… Oh… My promise… I'm sorry, Batou… I won't be able to keep my promise… All of this time… Why did I try so hard…? Why didn't I just come out and say it…? Batou… I… I lo-…

* * *

_

_It's… cold… So, very… very cold… My hands… My legs… I can't… I can't feel them… I can't feel anything. It's just… so cold… I-is this… what it is to be, dead…?_

"You've given up, haven't you…?"

_W-who… Who's there…?_

"You know who I am…"

_No… No I don't… But you sound… familiar…_

"It doesn't matter, anyway…" The voice let out a long, drawn out sigh. "So tell me… Miss Luna… Have you really given up all so easily…?"

_Of course… I'm dead…_

"You're alive as well…"

_One cannot be both… I am… dead…_

"Hm… I suppose there is some truth to that. One cannot be both, alive and dead, at the same time. One side or the other is the truth… The other… but an illusion…"

_An illusion…? I know what I saw… I saw myself! I saw myself dead!_

"Indeed… But what is an illusion, if not something you see, but do not believe, and for good reason… Reason being, that it **is** an illusion."

_That… was no illusion…_

"I see… So you do not then understand…"

_What…? Understand what?_

"Time… The very nature, of time itself! But you're just a girl… Barely more than any carefree child… You understand nothing of the intricacies of time, and fate!"

_Then… why don't you tell me…?_

"…Miss Luna, I'm afraid it would be of no good if I simply **told** you. Time is a complex thing."

_Then what good are you!? Either tell me something useful or get out of my head!_

"…Young lady, that… is something I cannot do."

_What…?_

"…As I said, you know nothing of the intricacies of time. …But unfortunately, now it is that you've run out of time. So what's it going to be…? Die, and leave this world a broken soul…? Or will you live…? Will you survive, and fight your sorrow and doubt? Will your tears pave the road to a brighter future, or will they continue to fall upon the cold frozen floor? The choice is yours… Now, choose!"

_Choose… You're asking me to choose? Don't you think it would be easy!? Don't you think I would just choose to set things right in a second if I could? If there's one thing I want, it is that I want to live… But, the choice is not mine… and all that awaits me now is a cold, and eternal nothing._

"Miss Luna, it makes me sad to hear you say that… Life is so precious… And death… well… if your resignation truly is to die… you'll find that soon enough. But remember… Always remember, even after your frozen heart has stopped beating… There are these two basic rules of time that will always hold true… You can't change fate… and you always have a choice."

* * *

_A choice…? I have… a choice…? Is that even possible…?_

"_**Piplup!"**_

_Huh…? Pip…?_

"_**Pip-lup!"**_

_What… What's happened…? H-hey… Voice! Voice, you there!?_

"_**Piplup, pip!"**_

_Gone… The voice… it's… gone…_

"_**Piplup, piplup, piplup, pip-lup!"**_

Luna suddenly shot up, from where she was laying, ignoring the sudden pain she felt in her ribs. In contrast to her previous setting, she found herself in a familiar looking forest. _Gone… the voice is… gone… All… gone…_

"_**Pip… lup…?"**_ asked a concerned Piplup.

Luna took another look around at her surroundings to be absolutely sure she wasn't dreaming. "Again… I'm…" As the realization of what had just occurred, and everything that was about to occur began to dawn on her, she began to tremble. Her arms and legs felt as though they were beyond her control as she slowly pulled in her legs, brought her hands to the side of her head, and lowered her head to her knees. The realization of the choice she had to make was suddenly too much for her. She screamed…

* * *

Onikage grinned. It was a strangely satisfying feeling. Licking his lips, he thought to himself with great pride how he'd never killed anyone in quite the same manner as this. He tried to slow it down… To imagine every detail that had surely just occurred. First the lava would boil the skin, before the victim had even made contact. Then once it had, there would be a few moments of unspeakable pain as every bit of flesh burst into flames and melted to the bone. And the bones… Oh, there would be nothing left of even the bones. If only it hadn't all happened so fast… If only his victim hadn't fallen beneath the surface of the lava so quickly… But even so, it wasn't a total loss. He was still able to smile. The look on the girl's face, right before it happened… It was, delicious…

Onikage's fantasies were abruptly ended by a frail voice behind him. "Ho-shiko…"

He turned to see the boy who had been with the girl. He had somehow managed to free himself from Onikage's hold. "Foolish boy… You shouldn't have done that…"

The boy's breathing was heavy. He appeared as though he could hardly stand. He had not yet been able to truly recover from the attack. "Where is she…? What have you done to her?"

The question only served to broaden the smile on Onikage's face. As he took one final glance over the side of the building, he replied, "What do you think I did…?"

The boy shook his head. "No… No, you… couldn't have…"

Onikage adopted a crazed look in his eye as he simply answered, "Yes, I killed her!"

The boy was trembling now. "No… You… **I'll kill you**!" With a cry, he ran toward Onikage, his feet barely managing to carry him the way.

Holding out one hand, Onikage was able to grasp the boy's forehead, and spin him out, over the ledge. For a moment, he considered simply dropping the boy and being done with it. Electing he could get a bit more fun out of him, he instead continued his spin, throwing the boy back across the roof the way he'd come. There was a sickening crunch of breaking bones as the boy struck against the concrete. The boy remained where he lay, crying out in pain and clutching his arm, as though it would somehow help to ease his suffering.

"My, that looks like it smarts!" Onikage commented, as he calmly headed toward the boy. "Here… Allow me to help you!" he shouted, now having reached the boy. He kicked his victim's chest, causing him to roll out of the way for a moment; just long enough to allow Onikage to grind his heel into the boy's broken arm.

Crying out in pain, the boy managed to choke off a few words. "Agh! You… You'll never get away with this… Ack! Gyah… You worthless, son of a… Ahh!"

"Uh-uh-uh! Language… Why, what would your mother think if she heard you about to use such foul words? In fact, you are quite lucky, I was here to stop you."

"Lucky… Right! Agh!"

"Hm… Now don't be like that…"

The boy spit on Onikage's shoe. Taken aback by this action, Onikage removed his foot, only to bring it forward once again to strike the boy's face. "You're not fun anymore…" Leaning over, he grasped the boy's broken arm, and with a violent tug pulled it upward, yanking the boy screaming to his feet. Even so, his feet kept giving away. They flailed about, never actually supporting him.

Onikage then brought the boy over to the nearest ledge, and hung him off it by his arm. As the boy grimaced in pain, Onikage asked him, "So tell me… Are you afraid…?"

The boy turned his eyes to him, but his gaze was unsteady, tears beginning to form. Onikage found the look to be delightful. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He then abruptly released his grip, staring attentively as the boy plummeted to the burning seas below. Onikage eagerly watched the boy's descent, desperately hoping to see more detail this time.

Suddenly, something else came into his view. In an instant a pokemon swooped down from the sky, snatching up the boy. There was someone else too. Someone who commanded the creature. Onikage could not see the person's face, but saw long blue hair and presumed it to be a woman. Even so, this was of little interest to him. What he truly did care about was the power he sensed from her. It was strange… as though fettered by something… If it were unlocked to it's full potential, it might have been something to behold, but as it was…

Onikage smiled… _This girl… I should keep an eye out for her…_ He watched as she flew off with the boy. She never turned, or looked back as she went.

* * *

"_**Grow-lithe!"**_ The pokemon's tone seemed touchingly concerned.

"He'll be alright," Luna commented, distantly. She was again on one of the rescue boats outside of the city. This time, she had found her way to the one carrying Asuma, and the two pokemon in his care.

"Luna… What about Hoshiko," Asuma asked in a somber tone.

Luna glanced off to the sea. "She's dead…"

Asuma nodded. It seemed he'd expected as much. "I see…"

"I'm sorry for what happened… but I'm not sorry that I didn't save her."

Asuma seemed stunned by this comment, but remained collected. "Well, I'm sure you did everything that you could."

"No… I didn't…"

Asuma looked at her for a moment with a sad expression before finally asking, "Dear child… What has happened to you?"

Luna shook her head. "I saw something… Something bad… Something that, I don't think I will ever be able to forget." Luna realized that she was beginning to feel light headed. With everything that had happened, she thought she might just faint any moment.

Asuma nodded. "I don't really understand… but I believe in you. Whatever you said…"

Luna became aware of a slight tingling in her hand. She tried to force a smile. "One more thing," she said, leaning down to face Growlithe. "If… he ever asks… Make him think that it was you… Make him think that… you saved him… alright?"

"_**Growl…?"**_

"Don't look at me like that… It's better this way… Just promise me, alright?"

Growlithe didn't seem entirely convinced but nodded silently anyway.

Luna tried to perk up her smile a bit more. "That a' boy…"

Slowly bringing herself to her feet, Luna moved to the railing, gazing out to the sea and setting sun, one last time. Her head was getting foggier by the second. With a slight teardrop on her face, she spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you… for everything…"

It had all become too much. Losing consciousness, Luna felt herself falling over the railing. She heard the muffled cries of worry above as water filled her ears.

* * *

"Luna! Luna!"

"Uhn… Guh!" Luna spat up water. Everything around her was so hazy.

"Hey! What happened!? Luna!?"

"What happened's right… Where'd all this water come from?"

Luna recognized the second voice. "Gene…?"

"Hello!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Thank goodness… What happened to you?" sounded a now more relieved first voice.

"Batou…?" As Luna's head began to clear, she was suddenly overtaken by a feeling of immense joy. "Batou!" she shouted, quickly sitting up and throwing herself at him. She squeezed her arms around him as she wept into his shirt.

"Uh… Hey… what's… uh…?" Batou's tone was a bit uneasy.

"I'm just… so happy you're alive…"

* * *

Onikage's eyes flashed. "She's back…"

A door creaked as a voice called out, "You… wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah… Yes. Ryu, do come in. Are you aware of why I've called you here?"

Ryu quickly attempted to defend himself. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! Last time, I…"

"I don't care for your excuses… or your past… I have a job for you."

"A job…?"

"Indeed… Don't worry, it's not all work and no play… You can kill anyone you want."

Ryu smiled at the prospect. "It'll be a nice change… It's been awhile since one has fallen to my blade."

"Don't be so dramatic… Oh, and, there is one exception…"

Ryu glanced at him with curiosity. "An exception…?"

"Yes… I want you to find a young woman, with long blue hair. However, you should be able to identify her from the peculiar aura she exhibits."

"A peculiar aura… And what do I do once I find this girl?"

"You are to bring her to me… alive… You can kill anyone else who gets in your way… In fact… I'm counting on it."

"Consider it done. Just tell me where to find her."

Onikage nodded, satisfied with Ryu's understanding of the situation. "Begin at Ecruteak, and follow the path to Olivine. You should cross paths somewhere along the way."

Ryu bowed. "Then I will set off immediately." He quickly turned to leave.

"Oh, really? Eager for a fight, are you?"

Ryu glanced back at Onikage. "Don't worry… I'll complete your mission… and without fail."

"Good… See that you don't… Oh, and Ryu… Please remember… Forgiveness is a gift… Perhaps next time I won't be so… understanding of your flaws."

Ryu paused for a moment, but continued on in silence. Onikage waited until he was sure Ryu had left. A woman's voice asked from the shadows, "Can we really trust him? He's really quite… reckless…"

Onikage grinned. "Trust, my dear Shikyo, is something that must be earned… In that, I feel he is more trustworthy than you."

"That was not what I intended… I was only alluding to his ability to complete the mission. He really isn't as strong as he thinks. …He is far too arrogant…"

"You would do well to hold your tongue when speaking of your superiors… regardless of whether they're your betters."

"Yes… Forgive me… It is not my place to speak in such a way…"

"You remember what I said on forgiveness, don't you…? However, now is not the time. …I have a job for you."

* * *

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here for awhile. We'll make it up to you… somehow…"

"Think nothing of it. I couldn't very well just leave you youngsters out in the cold. By the way, how is that friend of yours doing?"

Batou thought on it for a moment. "She's hardly spoken since we got here… I just can't understand what's wrong…"

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Back in my day," added the old man, "my father took in travelers all the time. It would be a shame to his memory if I just turned you kids away."

"Yeah… Thanks a lot sir… We really appreciate it."

"For the last time, enough of this 'sir' nonsense. You can just call me Bob."

"Right… Sorry, Bob…"

"Well, glad we're clear on that. Ah… I should probably go help Helga fix dinner."

Batou nodded. "Thank you again… I can't tell you how much this means to us."

After Bob had left through the door, Gene asked, "So, what do you think happened to her?"

Batou shook his head. "I don't know… Bad dream, maybe…?"

"I… guess… B-but… What about all the water?"

Batou simply shrugged, suggesting, "Profuse sweating?"

"I've never seen anyone spit up sweat…" remarked Gene with an unconvinced tone.

Batou let out a drawn out sigh. He didn't feel like answering too many questions right now. He just wanted to bury his head in a pillow and not have to move until this whole thing had blown over. "Look… I don't have all the answers. Why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"You've seen her… She's so… I-I just don't think she'd want to talk about it right now…"

"Yeah… I guess…" Batou glanced toward the door at the end of the hall. Luna was staying in that room. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Uhm… Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey," assured Batou, "what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Luna was disturbed by an abrupt rapping at the door. In spite of the natural urge to answer, she did nothing, electing to rather simply remain where she was, curled up on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin as she gazed out to the nighttime sky. The rapping at the door persisted, followed by Batou's muffled voice. "H-hello? Luna, you there? It's Batou. C-could I come in?"

Luna said nothing in response. In a way, she hoped that he would just leave without an answer. Yet his voice continued. "Hey… um… How are you anyway? You haven't come out since… we got here, really…" He paused for a moment, seeming to hope for a response. When there was none, he continued on. "Luna, could… could I just come in please? …I don't know why you're so upset… I wish I did, but how can I if you won't talk to me? Luna…?"

Through all of her words, Luna began to feel something, and it wasn't what she expected. To even her own surprise she found herself moving across the room and unbolting the door. Sliding it open, she uttered in a low voice, "You want to talk…? Fine, let's talk."

Batou took a second. He seemed like he suddenly just, didn't have the words. "Luna, I…"

"Shut up…" Batou was taken aback by this response. Luna, with a clenched fist and eyes on the verge of tears continued, "Just shut up… This never would have happened if not for you… Do you have any idea…? Any idea at all of what I went through for you?" She shook her head. "No… How could you…? You don't know anything… You don't know anything at all, and you want to come here and try to be 'Mr. Sensitive'!?"

"Whoa! What did I do?"

"What did you do…? What did you do!?" Luna repeated, disgusted that he even had the gall to ask. "Do you want to know what you did? Really? I'll tell you what you did; you took everything… I had a nice peaceful life before I met you… All I had to do was survive and I'd be easy and free, but then I met you, and that all changed… Because of you, I went to hell and back, and in the end, all I saw, was death. I did everything that I could, and I failed! Now I have to live with the memories and guilt… I can never forget! I'll never be able to forget and it's all… **It's all, your fault!**"

Luna didn't even realize what had just happened, but just as she spoke those last words, the walls splintered, portraits fell from where they hung, potted plants shattered, spewing dirt, and Batou was thrown across the hall, slamming violently into, and destroying a small stand with a vase and flowers set up against the wall. Luna covered her mouth as she gasped in horror. Her hands and legs trembled, as she remained motionless. She could hear a commotion as hurried footsteps approached. Panicked, Luna turned, rushing into her room, slamming and bolting the door. Leaning with her back against it, she could hear the muffled cries of concern beyond it.

Tears seeped from her eyes. In a complete amalgam of fear, disbelief, and unparalleled horror, she ran across the room, throwing herself upon the bed where she wept. Head buried in her pillow, she cried a thousand tears, as the words repeated themselves in her head, over and over… _What have I done?

* * *

_

"That's quite a nasty bruise, son," remarked Bob.

"I'm fine… Really…"

Helga didn't seem convinced by Batou's assurance. "It's not fine. I'll… fetch you some bandages." She then hurried off, mumbling something Batou couldn't hear.

"So," inquired Bob, "you said your friend just, got mad and 'threw' you across the hall?"

"Y-yeah!" shouted Batou uneasily. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to manage his voice. "She doesn't know her own strength sometimes," he remarked with a chuckle.

"Hm… Well, I don't see it. Though, then again… Maybe she could…" Bob glanced over his shoulder. "I should go help Helga to fetch the bandages. It's been a long while since we've had to use 'em."

After making sure Bob was out of earshot, Gene turned to Batou. "Luna didn't throw you, did she?" he asked in a low tone.

"No she didn't," Batou answered quickly.

There was a moment of silence between them before Gene finally inquired further. "Then, what did happen?"

"I… I don't know. It all happened so fast. We were talking, and then… I was just on the other side of the room." Letting out a sigh, he added, "I just don't get it… She sounded… so…"

"Angry?"

"Yeah… I mean, this morning she was just glad I was alive… or something like that. Now it was like she wanted to kill me!"

Gene scoffed. "Yeah… but you know women right? Heh-heheh… heh… No, that was bad, I… I shouldn't even say… bad… things…"

Batou leaned back in his chair. "I just don't get it… She sounded like… something I did… or something she did because of me… I don't know but… She said, it was 'my fault'… What do you think she meant by that?"

Genes eyes became unfocused at the question. "…I don't know… I just don't know."

* * *

_Why…? Beneath this clear night sky… Why do I feel… empty?_ Luna gazed out her window to the stars. She loved to watch the stars, and she loved to watch the moon. Every night, it came anew, ever circling… its face ever changing… and yet, through all of time, it continued to come again, and again. She admired its resolve, and yet, she admired the stars all the more. They burned brightly so far away, but they were always there. It would be easy to take the stars for granted, but if you did… what then would the night sky feel like? _Empty… It would all remain, so empty…_

She watched the sky, and though it brought her a strange sense of peace, it also brought back memories that were sometimes hard to bear. _This is… just like then; back at the hospital… Back when this all started… It didn't seem real back then. I would have never imagined I'd end up here… and, having seen what I have… Having __**done**__ what I did…_

"Hey… How's it going?"

Surprised, Luna turned to see who had entered. "Gene…? How…? How did you get in? I thought I'd locked the door."

"Uh… no you didn't!" Gene insisted, uneasily.

"_**Aaaabraaaa..."**_ Gene gave a yelp at the sound of the call as he fumbled with a pokeball behind his back. With a red flash, he hastily returned the ball to his belt. Luna couldn't help but smile at the display.

"So, uh… uhm… How's it going? Feeling any better?" Gene spoke by a quivering voice.

Luna turned away with a soft, sad sort of sigh. She stared at her bed's sheets through despairing eyes.

"…Look, it can't be all that bad… right?" Gene was clearly trying to help raise her spirits, but Luna wasn't in the mood to be happy just yet.

"I just can't put it all together…"

Gene cast her a confused look. "Put what all together?"

"Everything… The world… My life… My purpose…" Luna thought of the words she had heard earlier, and of the mysterious voice that spoke them. "I can't even, comprehend, the intricacies of time…"

"…You know… Batou really is worried about you."

Luna nodded. "I'm worried too… I…" The image of Batou lying against the wall, the shattered pieces of the vase and stand around him, forced its way into her mind. "Is Batou okay? He's not hurt is he?"

"No, he's fine," Gene cooed. "A little banged up, but… he's fine…"

Luna was unmoved by his assurance. "I don't… ever want to hurt anyone again…" She then uttered in a lower tone, "I never want to see anyone else die…"

"So then don't…"

"What?" Luna was completely taken off-guard by such a simple answer.

"Don't hurt anyone. Don't let anyone die… You're not weak; you can help people. I know that Batou and I would be lost without you. You're our friend. Just because you got a little angry and destroyed an entire hallway, and not to mention a rather expensive looking vase, doesn't mean that you're going to be anything less to us. Whatever happened to the girl who said, she wanted to help people by stopping Team Aura?"

Luna had forgotten. "That's right… I did say that, didn't I…? But… that can't be…"

"But it is… Word for word… 'I want to try…' That's what you said isn't it? Now you're just sitting in a bed feeling sorry for yourself… It seems to me like you're just giving up." Gene shook his head. "I don't know what happened to make you so depressed, and I don't know why you're angry at Batou. I'm sure your reasons are perfectly fine, but it doesn't seem like you're going about it the right way."

"I… I'm sorry…" Luna's tone suddenly became extremely depressed. "I'm just… a burden… I should have never-…."

"That's not what I meant at all!" Gene shouted. Luna was taken aback. In the short time she'd known him, he'd never really raised his voice before. "You were happy before, and now you're sad. You got angry, and hurt someone you cared about, which caused you to become even more depressed, but for crying out loud! You just don't get it yet, do you!? There's absolutely nothing wrong with you! Humans are irrational, reckless and filled with irrational, reckless and often conflicting emotions, but there's so much good in there too! It doesn't matter if your emotions seem to conflict and change on a whim. You're human! You can get angry, or sad, and you can allow yourself to be happy from time to time too! It's alright… Being able to make mistakes, and then be able to work past them and forgive yourself and those around you is just part of what makes you human."

Lowering his tone, Gene added. "It's okay to be sad… It's okay to feel angry… It's not okay to stay that way… For your own good, you need to work past it; and not just for you, but us as well. We're here for you, if you need us, but… we depend on you just as much to be there for us." Then turning to Luna with a smile, he added. "Now, I don't want to hear another sad word, alright? It's getting late… I think I'm going to turn in for the night. See ya, Luna!"

As Gene turned to leave, Luna called after him. "Gene… I'm not going to be able to work through all of this in just a night…"

Standing in place, and without even bothering to look back, Gene answered in a surprisingly mature tone. "I know… All that I ask is that you try…" Without another word, he opened the door and left, shutting the door quietly behind him as he did.

Luna stared at the door for a moment before returning her gaze to the night sky. _Maybe he's right… Even if my faces change… Even if my emotions sometimes get the better of me… I have to come back… I have to… keep moving… It all seemed so important… The why… I needed to know why it all happened… but maybe… Maybe it's not that important? He is right though… I have to try…_

After a few more moments of stargazing, Luna came to her final conclusion. _It doesn't matter… Not right now anyway. Maybe someday I'll find out… Actually, I think… I think I will find out, someday… But right now… All I know is that, regardless of whether it's by design or fate, or even… pure chance and the nature of time… Regardless of why, I'm here now. I met Hoshiko in the past, and saved Batou's life, even though… I failed to save hers… Even if I want to cry… I can't right now. Another time… but right now, I need to do everything I can. I saw what Team Aura is truly capable of… and I have to try to stop that from ever happening again… I don't know how, but… I promise…_

"I promise, I won't be a burden." As inspiring as her thoughts may have been, all of the pain, doubt, and regret was still there. Luna knew she wouldn't be able to 'just get over it'… And yet… that thought… the thought that she would be forced to live awhile longer wondering if she'd really done the right thing… Somehow… it didn't bother her. In spite of everything, Luna couldn't help but allow the smallest of smiles.


	10. Episode 10: Emotional Strike!

Episode 10:

Emotional Strike! Lunar Pulse!

_((Gene))_

_It is a well known, and often quite true a belief, that history is well due to repeat itself. Now we've all seen the scenario… A group of travelers are staying at something reminiscent of an inn… it's early in the morning, and everyone expects to be able to perform their morning bathing routines. The laws of probability clearly state that, should this scenario repeat itself often enough… eventually, someone's going to forget to lock the door, and should this specific instance repeat itself enough, the laws of probability also dictate that eventually… the person to walk in at the wrong moment will be of the opposite gender. Perhaps you now know where I am heading with all this?_

_So it was, that having just sat down to my morning breakfast, I heard a scream… two in fact… Though I was naturally perplexed at the time, I soon found the cause of this anomaly, which brings me to a second well known, yet often quite true belief… That things, are not always as they appear…_

* * *

"So… what's with you two…?"

"Nothing!" came the singular answer from both Luna, and Batou.

Gene let out a soft sigh before finally resigning himself. "Alright…"

A few awkward moments passed, during which, Batou stared intently into his bowel of cereal as he made deliberate motions to bring spoonfuls to his mouth, while Luna stared red-faced at the table while fidgeting with her hands in her lap. Gene, by contrast, calmly continued his meal. Finally, Luna winced, a painful look in her face as she stood up, shouting, "That's it! I can't take it!" at the top of her lungs, the effect of which caused Gene to gag on the coffee he had been sipping, subsequently spilling it on his pants.

With a frightened look, Batou tried to intervene. "Luna…! No! We promised never to speak of it!"

Quivering, both hands firmly held on the table before her, Luna shook her head. "But I can't! It's… just… It's in there… eating away at me! I've gotta say it!"

"No…! Luna, no! Think about this…!"

"Batou wears Arcanine print shower shorts!" Luna cried, causing Batou to let out an odd squeal of embaressment, and fear.

Gene stared at them aghast… "…Oh… my… God…"

With a horrified expression on his face, Batou inched his view to his side to find his companion glaring at him.

"_**Grow…lithe…"**_ With that, Growlithe turned, and slowly moved down the hall and out of sight, in spite of Batou's pleas to stop him.

"I'm sorry…" Luna said in a low tone. She was still quivering. "I'm sorry, but it was just… just too funny!" With that, she quickly left down the opposite hallway, practically staggering with laughter.

Staring after her, Batou righted himself, and tried to calm his expression. "Hey… Gene…?"

"Yeah…?"

"What exactly did Growlithe say when he left…?"

Gene licked his lips before answering. "Traitor…"

"I was afraid of that…"

"Yeah but… Ugh… Shower shorts, Batou? …Really?"

"Hey, they came in pretty handy this morning."

"I suppose…"

"Now," Batou continued, rising to his feet. "If you'll excuse me…" He then rushed off haphazardly, nearly knocking over a vase as he did, shouting "Hey! Hang on! It's not like that!" After he rounded the corner, Gene heard him add, "I like you just the way you are!"

Gene calmly reached for a cloth, and tried to rub the coffee off his pants. Sighing when he saw it was of no avail, he reached for his coffee once more, and before bringing it to his lips, he uttered in a low tone… "Freaks…"

* * *

"Are you sure, that's all you need dear?"

"Yes, thank you. It's more than we need."

"Ah… Nonsense. You'll be on a long journey yes? It never hurts to be prepared."

Luna smiled. "Mhm… I guess that's right." _Prepared is one thing, but one more apple pie and I'm going to need to call out Flygon just to carry everything!_

"Of course, I'm right! After all, it's not just you that needs to be worried about. All of you have pokemon with you too. Cute as they are, they'll eat you homeless if you're not careful." Helga spoke with a genial smile. "It's kind of like children in fact. But bless them…"

"You have kids?" Luna remarked in surprise.

"Of course I have kids! What did you think I'd been doin' all these years?"

"Uhn…" _That's… actually not a bad point…_

"Oh, but it's such a blessing… To watch them grow up… It's enough to bring tears to a mother's eyes to see them go." Helga's expression turned serene, as though she were trying to conjure up a pleasant memory.

"I wouldn't really know… I hardly knew my mother…" Luna uttered, distantly.

Snapping out of her daze, Helga was taken aback. "Heavens child! Your mother passed on then, while you were still young?"

"Huh! No!" Luna answered in surprise. "It's not that… My parents just… well, they sort of… separated… when I was still young. It wasn't even a year after my sister was born, actually…"

Helga shook her head, disapprovingly. "Tsk… Back in my day, such things were unheard of. Then all the young folk started 'doing what feels good'. They never thought about the long run of things. Only the moment… Being so impulsive, and it'll only end up hurting you in the end, when you have nothing to show for it all."

"It's not really all that bad… I mean… I really can't complain… It's not like it was a hard life… My father… that is, I had lived with my father since my parents separated. He's actually quite wealthy. I could have anything I wanted growing up. I had the best toys… the best education… Everything…"

"So then, you went to live with you father… did your young sister…?"

"She went to live with my mother. I haven't really had any contact with my mother, or sister since then… I don't even know if my sister knows I exist."

Helga continued to stare at Luna with a sad look in her eyes. "But, do you not wonder… what it would have been like? If your family had been together, wouldn't that have been better?"

Luna shook her head. Speaking in a low tone, she stated, "I don't know… Maybe it would… But you know… I actually… don't even care. I've learned something recently. I've learned that you can't change the past… No matter how much you want it… No matter… how much better you might think it'd be… You can't change the past, and it's foolish to even consider it. And that's why, I don't want to think about it… I don't want to think about the past any more…" Taking a drawn out breath, she added, "All I want is to live my life… Not by how the past, or those around me say; not even by the mandate of circumstance; I want to live my life by my own path, and no one else's… That's why… when this is all over… I don't want to have anything to do with who I was in the past… and if I never see my father again… I think that would be fine."

Helga cast a sad look at Luna, her mouth slightly agape, but said nothing in return. Not on Luna's statement, anyway. "Say… How would you like an apple pie?"

* * *

"Stop it! I won't let you hurt her!"

Ryu glared into the young man's eyes. "Hmph… Pathetic… Drop the act kid. You're not the one I'm after. Now… Get out of my way…"

The young man seemed frightened, but stood his ground. "I won't! You'll… you'll have to get through me first!" Then drawing a pokeball from his belt, he added, "I won't go down without a fight! Charizard, go!" From the ball, in a flash of red light emerged a large, orange colored dragon-like creature with the tip of its tail aflame.

"_**Chaaaaarrrr… Rrrr!"**_

"Brother…" called the girl cowering behind a nearby tree, "be careful!"

The young man turned to her with an arrogant grin. "Don't worry! I'll make this guy think twice before challenging us again, right Charizard!?"

"_**Chaar!"**_

"That's it! Now you! Call out your pokemon and let's get started!"

Ryu shook his head, and chuckled maliciously. He took pleasure in seeing how the boy shivered at his laugh. "I'm afraid you misunderstand… I have no interest in 'battling' you…" Then turning his eyes to the Charizard, he went on. "Such a marvelous beast… But you're far too weak… With out this… this monster… you wouldn't have the strength to defend yourself. In fact…" Ryu loosened the blades at his belt. "…even with this abomination… you still don't!"

The young man's courage seemed all the greater with this threat, as he growled his response. "I'll show you! Charizard, go!"

"_**Char!"**_ roared the pokemon as it beat its wing's, lifting itself off the ground, and began hurtling toward Ryu.

As it approached, a terrible grin spread across Ryu's face. In a low tone he uttered to no one save himself, "Foul monster… Perish!" Just as the Charizard then came upon him, both of Ryu's swords were unleashed, striking the Charizard with a flurry of elegant blows as it flew overhead. Slamming to the ground, throwing dirt and grass into the air, the Charizard finally came to rest a motionless heap, leaving Ryu completely unharmed.

The Charizard's trainer stood transfixed in shock, as an expression of incomparable fear spread across his face. Holding both of his swords loosely on either side of him, Ryu approached him. As Ryu grew nearer, the young man fell to the ground. As Ryu calmly strode past him, he whispered to him. "Try to stop me… Go on… Try…"

The boy didn't move, leaving Ryu to approach his sister hiding behind a tree. She stood just as motionless as her brother as she stared up at him. Ryu looked down into the girls eyes. "Great…" he said in a dark tone. Then turning away he sheathed his swords, and stared up into the sky. Suddenly becoming angry he shouted, "Dang it! She's not the right on either!"

A chill was abruptly sent down his spine as a cold, uncaring voice sounded a response. "Idiot… Of course it isn't…"

Glancing to the side, Ryu saw a young woman in dark clothing, with a ninjaken slung over her back, and a full mask concealing her features, lying casually upon a tree branch. "Shikyo!? What are you doing here!? …Have you been following me?"

The woman scoffed. "As if I have the time to baby sit an incompetent wretch like you…"

"And yet…" Ryu remarked coldly, "you enjoy it so much…"

"Hmph… I've merely been following my own objective, when I came across you, and in the interest of camaraderie, thought that I would offer some, 'friendly' advice…"

Ryu glared at her suspiciously. "Such as…?"

"Such as… for instance," Shikyo explained, dropping gracefully from her perch, "would it not be more efficient to search for your target's aura, rather than track down every blue haired girl in the area?"

"Uh… well, I…"

"And for another thing…" Shikyo added, angrily, "**this girl's hair is **_**purple**_** you moron!**" she shouted as she sucker-punched Ryu across the face.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!"

"_**Grrr…. Lithe!"**_ Growlithe scoffed, and then bound off down the hall, and out the front door.

Batou hung his shoulders in defeat. "I guess he just needs some time… Or maybe… I should just get a Skitty…? Ughn…"

_

* * *

_

Concentrate… Alright, now!

Luna shifted her weight and flourished her hands, but to no effect. Instead of her intended result, she just ended up looking silly in the middle of open grasslands. Her patience was beginning to reach its end. "Oh, come on! What's the point of having these powers if I can't use them!?"

Luna took a breath. _Alright, calm down… Focus… I've just got to try harder…_ Performing the same action as before, she once again was left without a result. After a moment, Luna hung her head. "This… is gonna take awhile… Ugh… Where's training montage when you need one…?"

"_**Grow-owl?"**_

Luna glanced down at Growlithe, who seemed to have snuck up on her. "Hm…? Yeah, what do you want?"

With an odd smirk, Growlithe took a breath and exhaled a small ring of fire. The two then stared at each other for a moment before Luna finally let out a groan. "…Show off…"

* * *

"Agh… My head…" Ryu had woken to find his head propped uncomfortably against the tree Shikyo had been sitting in, and was now rubbing his sore neck. "Crazy witch… I can't believe she just knocked me out and left me here. How cruel can you get?" Only then taking the time to glance around him, he quickly found the answer to his own question. In the distance he could see the darkened silhouettes of the two siblings he had mistakenly tracked down, lying motionless next to their fallen Charizard. Ryu averted his eyes in disgust. "I can't believe… There is something seriously wrong about that woman… There was no honor in such a thing… They were unarmed! Such an act… Dishonorable… I can never forgive such a disgrace…" He paused and forced himself to look once more, to remind himself of what Shikyo had done, so he might not forget. "Shikyo…"

* * *

"-and then I say, "Weavile? No sir, you vile!" Bob roared with laughter at his own joke, accompanied by the earnest laughter of Gene, and the somewhat awkward laughter of the rest of the company.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Bob went on, "But that's enough from me… What about you kids? You know you never did say where you were heading."

"We're… on a journey. It's… well…" Luna was having trouble deciding how to word it.

"…personal…" Batou finished, solemnly.

Bob nodded. "I understand. Just following your dreams, eh?"

"Sure… Something like that…" Luna answered cryptically.

"Oh! Wow!" Gene abruptly shouted, to the surprise of all. "This pasta is amazing! Mmm! Hey Batou, Helga cooks even better than you do! This is way better than the noodles you made a few nights ago!"

"This from the guy who ate the ones he dropped on the ground…" Batou smirked.

"Yeah!" Gene said, between mouthfuls. "I don't think the dirt had a really good effect…"

"You're just figuring that out now!?"

"Mhm… Yeah, I think it was a really bad call on your part."

"My part!? That's it! No soup for you tomorrow!"

"Aww…." Gene whined, earnestly.

Luna smiled at their hosts abashedly. "Sorry… We seem to have noodles a lot, and… I guess the boys are becoming a bit competitive over the matter."

"Oh, that's alright," Helga answered with a bright smile. "I'm just glad your friends seem to enjoy my cooking so much."

"Hey now… I enjoy your cooking…" remarked Bob, distantly. "I love everything about you, and every day I wake up wondering what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman in my life."

"Oh… That's so sweet of you," Helga said as she bent over to kiss her husband.

"Eeeww! Aren't you afraid of getting cootie germs?" asked Gene childishly.

"You're freakin' kidding, right…?" asked a disconcerted Batou. Gene's only response was to laugh, and ruffle his hair awkwardly.

Helga laughed at the question. "Well, your journey must certainly be an entertaining one."

"Entertaining…?" Luna considered the thought for a moment. "Right…"

Batou scoffed. "Right… Hey Gene, how old did you say you were…?"

"Huh… I'm nineteen, but why-?"

"Enough said…"

Luna giggled. "Really puts things into perspective, doesn't it?"

"Huh? What things?" asked a befuddled Gene. "You know, I'm not really sure what's going on here… but I don't think it's very flattering to me… So… **stop it!**" The rest of the table had a fair laugh at the statement.

The evening proceeded as such, with laughter and joy abound. Luna found it to be quite an enjoyable change of pace. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, it was alright to be happy. Eventually, they realized how late it had become, and all set off to bed, the three travelers promising to restart their journey early in the morning.

* * *

It was quiet… That was to be expected, of course, and yet… there was something ominous about this silence. Batou lay in his bed, half asleep, yet still half awake. For a moment, he thought he perceived a shadow, pass by his window. Believing it to be nothing more than his dream, and reassured by the fact that he was on the second floor, he simply rolled over.

For a moment, Batou thought he could perceive a pair of eyes, staring at him through the darkness. However, it was only a brief moment, and yet again, he assured himself it had still been nothing but his fleeting dreams. Yet even as this thought registered in his mind, he was beginning to regain consciousness, and with it… an awareness… An awareness that a faint breeze was flowing through the room, and he was quite certain he had left the window shut.

Rising from his rest, Batou turned, and saw the window was indeed open. Pulling away the covers, he moved to the window. Scanning the area without, he could see no sign that anyone had forced the window open, nor scaled the building. Dissatisfied, yet comforted, he shut the window, believing it only to have been his own mistake and the wind which had cause it to be opened.

And then he heard something… A voice, perhaps… or perhaps naught but the wind. Either way, it spoke to him. It spoke in an otherworldly whisper, and asked him… "Do you fear death?" The voice seemed to have come from within his own head, yet at the same time, it seemed so real. For a moment, he considered passing it up as more dreams, but then the voice spoke again. "Do you fear me?"

For no particular reason, Batou found himself turning about, where he saw a figure draped in shadows. He only saw this figure for a moment. There was a flash, and before he knew what had happened, he felt himself once again losing consciousness, returning to the dream world he had left behind.

_

* * *

_

Eyes… Those eyes! That smile… What was he thinking…? And why… can't I get those eyes out of my head… That man… He was the leader of Team Aura wasn't he… So why…? What is he planning?

Luna's night had been filled with images of the past. A past she should not have taken part in, yet she did. There was something unsettling about the way that man had looked at her… Something that made her feel… repulsed.

She could still remember the scene perfectly. The building… Where the man stood; how he left. The lava below, and the trees all aflame. The heat was… horrible. Even now, she could still remember the heat… She could even feel the heat. The very thought of it brought beads of sweat to her face. For a moment, she saw something that she was sure she had not noticed before. The way the man's lips moved… What he said… It was strange… something she had not seen with her eyes, or heard what he said, and yet, she knew… He said… "_Goddess_…" Luna could not fathom what he had meant by it, but the thought made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

At last, Luna's dreams were finally ending. She was glad to finally be free of them, and yet, even as she regained consciousness she could not shake the feeling of the dream; the heat from the flames. More and more she regained consciousness, until finally she realized why. "Fire!"

* * *

Shikyo trudged along. She had found a small red wagon from a shed, filled with old toys. A bit silly really, but it suited her purposes. She called to the young man placed within the wagon. "I don't see what's so special about you…"

Trudging on further, she continued. "You've no powers… Your aura is surprisingly weak… I can't imagine why the master would be interested in a child like you. And yet…"

She continued onward, struggling against the weight of her charge. In a resentful tone, she called out, "You're lucky you know! You get to be human! You…" She shook her head, fighting an alien urge to shed tears. "All my life… I've been trained… I've been… a weapon… That's the only use I've had… The only use I've ever had to anyone! You're so lucky… You get to have your own life, with your own family, and friends… but what about me!? What the hell do I get out of this!? I can't even remember… my own mother! Do you have any idea what that feels like!?"

The lack of any response only served to anger her further, though she knew that he couldn't respond. "The master… Onikage told me… that I was his… That I was his, greatest… creation… But if that's all I am… then… why do I… even care…?" Choking back her tears, a look of resolve came to her countenance. "It doesn't matter… If Oni-… if… the master… ever knew… he would kill me… I'm too afraid… I can't let him know… that I'm imperfect… I'm supposed to be his greatest creation, and if that's all I am… then… Then, that is all I shall be… I know the name I was given is not coincidence… I am… Shikyo… I am death…"

"Shikyo!"

The voice had called from ahead. Shikyo scolded herself for being so careless that she had not seen his approach. "What is it? Don't tell me you're angry, Ryu?"

Ryu took a few breathes. He had clearly exerted himself in coming here. "Tell me… Why did you kill them!?"

"I beg your pardon!?" Shikyo asked with a laugh.

"Those kids back there… Why did you kill them!?"

Shikyo shook her head. "Why do you care…? You who would so easily slay his own subordinates… all over one failed mission."

"That's different! We're trying to create a new world! A better world! If we were to accept failure now, what kind of a world would we create? I only did what was necessary for the greater good! But these kids… They were innocent… They didn't have to die!"

Shikyo stared at him with an expression as though he wasn't even there. "And yet… you're still here…"

"What?"

Shikyo smiled maliciously. She was already aware of where this was heading. She knew… now she had cause… "You say you will not accept failure, and yet… the master let you live… Even though you failed… So tell me Ryu, was his forgiveness unjust?"

"B-but… That's different; I-…"

"**It is no different!**" Shikyo shouted. "You failed in your duty! If our new world is to be truly flawless, by your logic any who fail must die!"

"That's not true! I'm not like them!" retaliated Ryu, now starting to become wary.

"Oh, but it is… You and I… we're both the same… The same as every other pawn!"

"But…"

"That's right Ryu! We're pawns! Dispensable distractions to be used in a game! It is possible we could ascend to something greater, but more likely, we will be nothing but scapegoats and fodder! See you don't get it… We're not creating a world for the strong, or righteous… We're not making a world for anyone, save one! This new world will be nothing more than one of servitude to the master! To Lord Onikage!"

"That's not true…" Ryu spoke darkly… It seemed some part of him knew what Shikyo was saying was true, but the rest refused to believe. "You lie!"

Shikyo smirked. It was almost time now… "Do I!? Do I really!? Because right now, you're asking yourself whether or not you believe me, and the only sane part of you left does! However, more to the point… By your ideals, all who fail must be dealt with, and so now, I submit to you, 'Ryu of the Whirling Blades', that you yourself are a failure! And so, by your ideals, it is my duty to deal with you! Tonight, I will fulfill both the desire of the master… and your own! Prepare yourself, for now… Death is upon you!"

Reacting with remarkable reflex, Ryu just barely had time to draw his blades to parry Shikyo's attack. However, he was still entirely outmatched. "_Flash Step!_" In a blur Shikyo had appeared behind Ryu, striking at his back. She managed to cut him, but he was just quick enough to evade most of the attack, thus escaping with only a scratch.

With several elegant strokes, Ryu sent numerous sonic boom attacks at his opponent. Though their strength was considerable, it was of little difficulty for Shikyo to use her speed to evade them. In spite of Ryu's barrage of sonic booms, Shikyo came closer and closer, until at last she was in striking range. However, to her great surprise, just before she could strike, Ryu cryed out. "Gotcha!"

A massive spiral of wind erupted around him, completely obliterating the ground nearby. Fortunately, thanks to Ryu's warning, Shikyo was able to evade back in time to save herself. With a smirk, she murmured beneath her breathe, "Arrogant, as always…"

"So, still alive, eh!?" shouted Ryu from within his vortex. "I know your strength, but I have no intention of going easy on you! Prepare to face my full strength! The fury of the spirit of the wind! _Release and attack!_" With a wave of his arms, both of his blades were set free, flying in independent paths toward Shikyo. Each one spun with incredible speed, throwing out sonic booms in every direction. As the ground before her was torn asunder, Shikyo could do nothing but leap back, again and again, yet every time she did, the blades gained more ground on her, in spite of her incredible speed.

At last she shouted, "I don't have time for this! _Shield!_" A dark orb of otherworldly energy quickly encased Shikyo, defending her from the blows. Each sonic boom that struck her shield met with only a dull thud, and a cloud of dust, until finally the blades themselves were upon her. Both struck the shield, and with a deafening crack, the shattered into uncountable pieces. As the energy that had been imbued within them dissipated, so too did Ryu's wind shield. Releasing her shield, Shikyo was upon Ryu in a blink, and with a powerful blow from the back of her hand, sent him careening to the ground.

Glancing around, the land was hardly distinguishable to what it had been before. The earth had been completely torn asunder. Sighing contentedly, Shikyo sheathed her blade. "Truly… it was foolish to even try…"

Returning to the wagon, Shikyo was pleased to find it miraculously unharmed. Unfortunately, with all the damage to the ground nearby, it would be difficult to pull it further until she was clear of the battleground. Deciding it was wiser to carry her charge past the damaged earth and then return for the wagon, she set out, struggling beneath his weight, she eventually found a clear spot where she could leave him. She then returned to fetch the wagon.

Once she had once again set the young man within the wagon, she breathed a small sigh. Then realizing footsteps were drawing near, she scoffed to herself. "Quite tenacious, aren't we… I thought- agh!" To her surprise, Shikyo was suddenly struck across the face. Looking up, she realized it was not Ryu who had approached her, but instead a young woman, with long blue hair. "Ah… I must have been careless… I did not sense your approach… But indeed, you are the one whom Ryu had been sent for."

"Shut up! I don't care about anything you have to say! I just want my friend back!"

Beneath her mask, Shikyo smiled. "Your friend… That is why you're here…?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Well… I might have thought you'd be upset over that small fire, back there."

"I see, so that was you too then… You're despicable! Why would you do something like that!?"

Shikyo chuckled. "For the same reason that I kill people… Because it's fun… Because it's what I have been trained to do… and because… you people, annoy me…"

"That's your excuse…?"

"Of course! Have you a better one!?"

The young woman shook her head. "I don't want a fight… I just want my friend back."

"A wise thought, however, how can you possibly hope to retrieve him if you do not fight?"

"I didn't say that I wouldn't fight!" the woman replied defiantly. "I said I didn't want to!"

"Indeed… But it's the only way. So… what's it going to be, girl?"

Standing resolved, she answered, "I'll be taking my friend back now…"

Pleased with the response, Shikyo nodded. "So be it…" Drawing her blade, Shikyo swung at the young woman. She evaded of course, but that was to be expected. _The master still requires this young woman as well, even if Ryu was incompetent… I mustn't kill her, however… that doesn't mean I need to play nice…_

Shikyo continued her slices, making a game out of it even. She pushed to see how close she could get without striking, while simultaneously, provoking the greatest response from her opponent. Beginning to thoroughly enjoy herself, she began laughing. This seemed to provoke the young woman even more. Deciding to see how far she could push it, she began taunting her. "You are really pathetic, you know! I could kill you at any moment if I wanted! Come on! Hit me! Why don't you!? Haha! Are you afraid!? Is that it, little girl!?"

It seemed to have the desired effect… "Shut… **up!**" Suddenly a pulse shot out from the girl, the effect of which sent Shikyo flying through the air. Hitting the ground, Shikyo was quickly able to recover.

_Ah… So her powers are linked to her emotions… That one is clearly called upon by anger… I wonder what else she is capable of? In either case, this is truly a remarkable specimen… I understand the master's interest in her now… Her aura is so tainted… It's vaguely familiar…_ Realizing why, a grin spread across Shikyo's veiled face. "Ah… I see… It's the poison, isn't it?"

This statement seemed to surprise the woman. "The poison…? You know about…?"

"Yes… Yes I do… After all, why shouldn't I?"

"If you know something, talk! I demand you answer me!"

"Demand!" Shikyo repeated in disbelief. "By what call do you demand me!?"

"I'm warning you…"

"A threat? Is that it? But a threat of what I wonder? I believe the poison dulls your powers a great deal does it not? You are not yet quite strong enough… and I believe you've reached your limit…"

The young woman didn't say anything in response, but her expression made it clear that Shikyo was entirely correct.

"So… don't presume to threaten me, girl!"

The girl's expression had become remorseful… beaten. She made a fist at her side, but more of her own resentment than of threat. She spoke in a soft voice, pleading, "Then I ask you… Please, will you let my friend go…?"

A look of the greatest glee spread across Shikyo's face. "What good is a body to you…?"

The young woman stared at her, a look of horror in her eyes. Her breathing became shallow, and tears began forming just beneath her eyes. Her entire body quivered, as she spoke. "No… You're lying!" she cried in an off-key pitch.

In a malicious voice, Shikyo answered, "Does it help… to know you couldn't have done anything?" Turning, she moved toward her wagon once again.

Behind her, the young woman's breathing became progressively shorter, until finally she screamed, charging toward her. In a flash, Shikyo had drawn her blade and struck it out, feeling the contact as it stabbed through human flesh. She whispered, "You should have stayed down." She pulled her blade free, and as she did, the for of Ryu fell to his knees, clutching the wound in his chest. He stared up at her, gritting his teeth through shallow breath. "I thought breaking your blades would destroy your spirit… I was being merciful, but now… now I see, it was a pointless endeavor…" She then raised her sword, preparing to deal the final blow.

This time, however, when she struck, Ryu was struck out of the way by the young woman, who released another pulse of energy, sending Shikyo flying away, landing on her feet this time. Looking distraught, the woman fell to her knees, one hand holding her up from the ground, the other covering her mouth as she coughed and gagged blood.

Seeing this sight, Shikyo couldn't help but to laugh. "You fool!" she called. "Why did you save him!? He was your enemy, you idiot!" Laughing all the more, she added, "And look at yourself now! On your knees, completely helpless! And for what!? What have you accomplished!? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Shikyo was now hysterical. Taking a moment to calm herself, she explained, "I'm afraid I can't take you today… After all, dead weight is heavy," she said, motioning to the wagon. "But, I will be able to find you again! Oh, yes! Quite easily in fact! With a tainted aura such as yours, you can never hide from us! Eventually, you, and everyone you care about, will be at our mercy!" Turning to continue down the road, she added, "By the way… The master wanted me to tell you, if I got the chance… He wanted me to thank you. Because of you… because of what he saw in you… he has been able to discover the path to salvation! The end of the world, and the beginning of a new one will all be set in your blood!" Grinning inwardly, she decided it was time to finish this. "Oh and on a personal note, don't worry… when we dissect your friend here… I'll be sure to say something nice on your behalf."

Shikyo then grasped the handle of the wagon. Pulling it onward, she could hear the cries of the young woman behind her, as she lied sobbing on the ground.


	11. Episode 11: Cry For Me

Episode 11:

Cry For Me

…_Well, what…? It's not like I didn't expect this… That's just the way the world is… That's just, the way my life is… I was foolish to think it would last… and now, just being around me is putting everyone in danger… Besides, it's not like I really care after all… I'm just a selfish little girl… I always have been. But then… why…? Why does it…? Why am I crying…?_

* * *

Luna awoke with a cry. She was back in her hotel room, drenched in sweat. She sat expressionless for a few moments, her hands still shaking. _That dream again…_ She tried to regain control over her quivering hands. _Why…? Why do I keep having it…?_ She began to fidget with her hands in her lap, still staring into nothingness, the dream playing itself through her mind, again and again. It was almost more than she could bear, and the feeling of hopelessness just kept growing within her, until finally she could take it no more. She grabbed her head with her hands and screamed. She could hear glass windows and porcelain vases shatter around her. When it had passed, she let her hands fall to her side. Taking a breathe, she removed the covers and stepped out of bed.

* * *

Curse her… Curse that woman… Shikyo! Aaaghh…!

Ryu awoke with a cry of pain.

"Whoa, take it easy. You're hurt pretty bad. Wouldn't want to tear the stitches."

Ryu turned to see a somewhat dorky looking young man with scruffy purple hair and a pair of glasses on his nose. He then glanced around at the room he was in. "Where am I!?" he shouted, angrily.

"Well, where do you think? You are now a lucky patient at the Ecruteak City Hospital building."

"What!? You took me to a hospital?"

"Hm? Is… that bad?"

Ryu grunted. "Hmph… I don't need your charity." He recklessly pulled aside the bed's sheets and moved to stand up."

"Uh! I, wouldn't do that if I were…" Even as the young man spoke however, Ryu let out a sudden grunt of pain, falling back into his bed. The young man then let out a sigh, remarking, "I tried to warn you…" An odd smile then came across the young man's face. "But then again, you never were much good at listening to reason, were you… Ryu Hitsuragi?"

Ryu glared at him with the mention of the name. "You… Who are you?"

"Well that is a question, isn't it…?" the young man said distantly. "I suppose that for now, you may call me Gene. And, I believe you are already familiar with whom I'm affiliated…"

* * *

"…and this should pay for the damages to the room."

"I see. Thank you miss, an-… uh, what damages?"

Luna shrugged, then turning to leave. A moment later she could hear the man give out a cry, no doubt just realizing the amount Luna had just given him.

Pushing through the glass revolving door, Luna emerged within the city streets. The high class hotel she had just stayed in seemed a contrast to many of the other buildings, many of which were in fact made of wood, rather than stone. The city was somewhat small, having a relatively large population, but nowhere near what she was used to. There were only a few people to be seen on any given street, and traffic was practically nonexistent.

Luna stared upward, to the sky. Letting out a breath she shook her head, and turned to continue on her way. As she did, however, a voice rang out from down the street. Luna turned to see the man called Ryu staggering up the road. She glanced at his wounds in concern. "What are you doing? You should be in bed."

Ryu just shook his head gruffly as he closed the distance between them. "I needed to know… Why did you save me?"

Luna stared at him for a second before answering. "You saved me first, didn't you?"

Ryu glanced to the side. "That… was an accident… I thought Shikyo was distracted… She wasn't…"

"Shikyo… Who is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"But I want to know… Now, tell me."

Ryu casually studied her expression a moment before answering. "She's… a demon…"

"You're kidding…" Luna replied skeptically.

Ryu shook his head. "She may as well be… That woman's a monster. I don't know where she comes from. What I do know is that Onikage doesn't treat her like the rest of us… To him, she's just a weapon. A tool, to help him achieve his ultimate goal."

"To… change the world…?"

"To rule it… I know… He's not really much of a visionary is he? Even so, his power is tremendous. So long as people fear him, he has a chance of accomplishing his ambitions. Of course… to rule the world, one must first do away with the old rulers."

"So Shikyo's an assassin? Gee, I would have never guessed…" Luna quipped.

"Be careful of your tone… I'm not in the mood for it…"

Luna grimaced. "I don't have time for your hollow threats… And you haven't told me anything I don't already know. If that's all you have to say, I'll just be on my way."

"You'll… You're just going to leave me?"

Luna turned to him with a perplexed expression. "Well… why? Do you need help back to the hospital?"

"That's not the point! How do you know that as soon as I'm healed I won't come right up behind you and stab you in the back?"

A sad expression came over Luna's face. "I know what you mean… but… You saved my life, and I saved yours… I can't just forget about that, and… I have to believe that you can't either. I know it doesn't make very much sense for me to trust you, but… I want to believe… And I want to learn to be a better person. The only way I know to do that, is to start believing in the hearts of others. That's why…" Luna then turned away again, and added, "We're done here."

As Luna again began to walk away, Ryu called out something behind her. He called, "You can't trust him either you know!" Luna quickly turned back in surprise. "…That guy… Gene… You can't trust him… That's one thing you should believe." After giving the full magnitude of his words a moment to sink in, Ryu turned, staggering back the way he'd come.

Luna watched him as he staggered along before she realized something she'd forgotten. "Ryu!"

Ryu stopped, and slowly turned back. Luna asked, "Where can I find them?"

Ryu cast her a disgusted expression. "I don't know why you'd want to…" He turned away again. For a moment, Luna suspected he had no intention of telling her. Then he did… "Violet City… Look to the sky."

Luna smiled. _Then that's where I'll go… I'm going to stop this… once and for all._ She watched as Ryu made his way down the street. Shaking her head, she moved after him, then taking his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" Ryu inquired, angrily.

"I'm helping you walk…" Luna answered simply.

"I told you… You're a fool to trust me."

"Then kill me," Luna retorted. "Otherwise… shut up."

Ryu grunted, indignantly, but said nothing more.

* * *

The sky… It's so… endlessly blue…

Shikyo sat cross-legged upon the ledge of a large building. She turned her gaze down, toward the people far below her. _Look at them all… The fools! They have no idea what's before them!_ She grasped her mask, removing it; revealing her features. A sinister grin spread across her face. _They'll find out… They'll all find out… soon enough…_ Shikyo undid her hair, allowing it to fly freely in the wind.

* * *

What did he mean by all that…? Look up? Hm… What's that about…?

Luna sat at the stairs leading into the hospital where she had left Ryu. Releasing a sigh, she brought herself to her feet. _In any case… I suppose I have no choice… I'll find out what Ryu meant, but until then, my only option is to get to Violet City as quickly as possible._

"Luna!"

Luna glanced up to see Gene running toward her, arms waving. "Hey… What happened to you?" Luna asked. "You were supposed to meet me at the hotel an hour ago, but the guy at the desk said you already checked out. I thought you'd moved on without me…"

Gene had finally reached her, and braced himself against his knees, panting for air. "S-sorry… I just, though I'd take a morning jog, you know? Gotta stay healthy and all, but I guess I got lost again! Heheh… Sorry…"

Luna sighed. "It's alright…" she said with the slightest hint of annoyance. _And also… There's what Ryu said about Gene…_

"So anyway, do you have a plan yet? Where're we headed?"

_Could it really be true? _"I have a hunch… I think we should head to Violet City as quickly as possible."

_Could Gene really be…?_ "Violet City huh? Great, but what makes you think we should go there?"

_Still, given my current situation…_ "Like I said, it's just a hunch."

…_I really have no choice but to trust him._ Gene nodded. "A hunch huh? Well that's as good a reason as any I guess. So, we all ready then?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, ther-… wait… Where did Growlithe get to?"

A moment later, Growlithe came trudging along the corner looking rather depressed. Luna scratched behind his ears. "Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll find him. I promise." She then lifted Growlithe off his feet, cradling him in her arms. "So, let's get going then," she said, turning to Gene.

_And yet…_ Gene nodded. "After you then." _…even if I can't bring myself to distrust Gene… I don't believe Ryu was lying, either…_

* * *

"Back already? My, that was fast… You really are the best…"

Shikyo glanced over her shoulder. A woman with curled brown hair and wearing a black leather suit stood not five feet away. "Viola…"

Viola gently prodded the wrapped body Shikyo had been dragging behind her with her foot. "So this is the guy? My, this is quite a scene… What did you do? Club him over the head and drag him home with you? You're quite the brute, aren't you?"

Shikyo turned away and continued on. "I don't have to justify myself… to a sadistic freak like you…"

"Oh… Now that's not very nice… Come on; lighten up a little… Hmm… heh-heh… You know… We should really get together sometime and have some fun… Mm-heheh… I know you'd enjoy it… my little Shi-chan."

Shikyo spun around, swinging her suddenly drawn blade violently. Unfortunately, Viola had already moved beyond her reach. "Hey…" Viola whined. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to cut me… Why would my little Shi-chan do something like that, huh?"

"Shut up! I told you never to call me that!" Shikyo tightened her grip on her blade, even painfully so. "I want nothing to do with you or the twisted **monsters** you experiment on!"

Viola smiled, darkly. "But why… You are a monster, after all…" Shikyo flinched for a moment. "It's the truth, you know… You can't hide it; not from yourself, and certainly not from the rest of the world."

"I said shut up! I'm perfect already! I'm the best; you've said as much yourself!"

"Now that's not true…" Viola said, taking a cautious step forward. "After all, you could be so much better! Just think; give me your arm, and I could make it so you wouldn't even need that blade of yours! Give me your eyes, and I can allow you to see in the dark, and even through walls! You need me!"

"Never! I'll never give myself over to you! If I did… If I did, I'd lose my… Gah, I just don't need you at all, okay!"

Viola's eyes flickered with interest. "Your what? What were you about to say, Shi-chan?"

Shikyo glared at her. She wanted to just walk away, but truthfully, she was too frightened to move. "Nothing! I wasn't going to say anything!"

"Oh, but you were… You were going to say something, and I think I know what it is…" _No…! Please, don't!_ Viola licked her lips, savoring the moment. "Humanity…" Shikyo felt as though her heart suddenly stopped. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare at the floor. Viola grinned, knowing she'd been right. "That's it, it isn't it…?" She began to laugh. "You actually _still_ believe that you're human on some level!? Ha! What a joke! I never get tired of you, Shi-chan."

"Please…" Shikyo pleaded, weakly. "Don't…"

"Oh, but why not? You're just a monster! A horrible little monster! You don't have feelings! Not really anyway; so what is this!? Are you going to cry? Go on! Cry! It won't change anything! You're just a monster! A horrible, putrid monster! It's about time you started to look the part! Let me cut up that pretty little body of yours. You're far too cute to be a monster; so come on. Let's be friends, Shi-chan. Because… I'm the only one who could ever care about an ugly _thing_ like you!"

"A monster…" Shikyo whispered. "I'm… a monster… a-am I…?" She clenched her sword in hand, and through gritted teeth shouted, "Then… I'll show you… I'll show you what kind of monster I really am!" A wave of dark energy washed over Shikyo, embracing her. The lights in the hallway began to flicker, and the hallway took on an otherworldly, even hellish appearance. The dark energy surrounding her, seemed to seep into Shikyo's sword, empowering it. "A monster…" Shikyo uttered. "A horrible demon of death and destruction… If that's all I am… then die!" In a blur, Shikyo had appeared before Viola, her dark blade slicing through the air, and with a powerful crack, struck against a solid target!

Panting for breathe as she regained herself, Shikyo heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Oh, my… You were so close that time." Shikyo's hand began to quiver, as she struggled to force back tears. She slowly tore her sword from the wall, which now was left with a rather sizable hole in it. She'd missed… yet Viola hadn't even flinched, or for that matter… moved at all. "You nearly got me that time," Viola continued, "but as always, you pulled away at the last second. You're so predictable…"

Viola calmly turned away. "You're just a monster… but you'll never be able to kill me… Deep down… you know I'm the only one who can make you whole. You'll come around to my thinking eventually…" She walked away, saying, "I'll be seeing you again very soon… Don't you worry about that, my little Shi-chan… My little child of death…"

Even as she moved beyond sight, Viola's shrieking laughter could still be heard clearly. The sound cut into Shikyo, tearing her apart. She let her blade fall to the floor, and she herself soon followed, dropping to her knees, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to stop the sound from reaching her. Tears falling from her face, Shikyo cried out again and again. _It can't be true… I'm not… I'm not…_ She violently shook her head back and forth, but she couldn't escape Viola's laughter. At the top of her lungs, she cried out; one last desperate time.

* * *

"Hey… Luna…?"

"Hm?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are we taking the bus to Violet City?"

"Isn't that obvious to you?" Luna asked, distantly. "Because it's faster…"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Look," Luna growled, becoming annoyed at the incessant noise coming out of Gene's mouth, "we're not a bunch of kids traveling the world on our daily allowances! We don't need to worry about money, and we don't have the time to walk there. So just shut up and enjoy the ride."

"Well, yeah, but it's not very adventurous is it?"

"Gene!"

"Alright; okay… I'm quiet now… I'm quiet…"

Luna went back to staring out the window. _I don't know if I'll be able to do anything about it… I don't know if I'll be able to do anything to stop Team Aura… But I'm not going to give up… I'm not going to die for nothing…_

* * *

It's really very impressive…

Gene sat back in his seat, acting as though he was severely hurt by Luna's scolding. _We originally came here to search for a cure for Luna's poison… Maybe it would even be possible… Suicune is the guardian of pure waters… What could heal poison more than that? Hunting Team Aura may be what we all said we were doing… but really… _Gene took a veiled glance at Luna before resuming his pouting. _And yet… as soon as her friend is in danger, she forgets all about it and we're off on a real quest for justice. It's so poetic… _Gene smiled slightly. _This girl… She has such poor opinion of herself, and yet… she's completely selfless! Amazing… Not going to die for nothing indeed… She may… No… She __**must**__ be the one we've been searching for! I'll have to take it slow from here… Figure out my next move… Still, thanks to Ryu, she's become suspicious of me. Of course, if I hadn't confronted him, he would have never told her where the Team Aura base is hidden. I suppose I can't really have him dealt with… He may prove useful to me in the future… Only time will tell I suppose._

"Aaahhhh… Aren't we there yet!?"

"Gene!"

"R-right! S-sorry…" Gene stuttered as he sank back into his seat.

* * *

"Ah, Shikyo… Good to see you again. I trust everything went well."

"It did. I've accomplished all that you've asked me, Lord Onikage. Ryu Hitsuragi has been dealt with."

"Good… Very good…"

"Sir…?"

"What is it?"

"I… I wanted to know… Why did you order me to betray him?"

Onikage sat silently for a moment before answering. "I have my reasons… That is all you need to know."

"Bu-… Uh… Yes… Sorry sir…"

"And, what of the boy? Did you find him?"

"Yes… I've brought him back, just as you commanded."

"I see… And in what condition…?"

Shikyo paused for a moment before answering. "Sir… As you've commanded… I've returned him to you… alive…"

* * *

After Shikyo had left, Onikage let out a sigh. Placing his hand on his brow, he muttered, "She's gone… You can come out now."

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. "So the boy is here then? That is good… You've done well for yourself."

"Yes… but… I still do not understand. If the girl is so important, why did you wish for me to betray Ryu? I could have used him in the coming battle."

"It was necessary… Besides, there was now way your man could have captured her. She's beyond even you now."

"Is she? We'd see about that… If it wasn't for you…"

"You'd simply kill her yourself; is that it?"

"I do not believe she would join our cause…. So yes, I would kill her myself."

"Then let's put your claims to the test, shall we?"

"What are you saying, Durran?"

"I'm saying that if you wish to kill her now, I'll even allow it."

Onikage stared at him in surprise. "Is this a joke!? You specifically told me not to harm her!"

"And now I'm revoking that command… That's not a problem is it?"

"…It all seems… strange, is all… I thought you said she was important?"

"And I did, but as you recall… I also said she was beyond even you now. If you confront her, you will surely fail."

Onikage thought about this for a moment. "Very well then… If she interferes with us again… I'll kill her myself! And then I'll prove to you that I'm not some pawn in your game of chess…"

Durran laughed. "And do you honestly believe you are not!?"

"What!? How dare you insult me! Don't you have any idea who I-… ahh!" Before he could finish his sentence, Durran had grabbed Onikage's skull, thrusting it against the wall, and holding it in place.

"Who you are…?" Durran finished for him. "Let me think… You are a man, who happened to acquire some small amount of power, and now believes himself to be a god… What blaspheme!" he shouted as he threw Onikage to the ground. "You have no idea what it means to be a god! Never forget, I could annihilate you and this pathetic excuse for an army you command, with nothing but a thought! You have no idea what it means to have true power!" Durran turned and walked back toward the shadows from whence he came. "You could never hope to ascend and become a god! That is why you will fail… Because unlike you, this girl is… one of us…" As he finished his last word, he disappeared into the shadows, walking straight into what should have been a solid wall.

Onikage was left on the floor, alone. "Curse you Durran… I'll show you… I'll show everyone just what kind of power I possess!"


End file.
